DBZ Modified
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Vegeta's old flame is back in his life to Bulma and some Z warriors dismay! Love, lies, treason and more are waiting for you in this 3 parts story! (Complete)
1. Away From Home

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ or any of its character!

A/N: For some reason I am not satisfied with the two sequels of Warrior Academy (revised): "Zen Saga" and "Saints Sinners", so I decided to continue the story with the original version of Warrior Academy (revised). The first chapter is actually the original version and the rest will be the new story which is a modification version of DBZ starting at Trunks Saga. If you use to read my stories you'll know that you should expect the unexpected!

DBZ Modified

Chapter 1

Away From Home

The Sad Life of a Young Prince!

Sitting alone in the dark, a certain Prince was bored; and to pass the time he was shooting ki blasts at those little creatures that were crawling in his cell.

"What kind of place is this, this no way to treat the prince of all Saiyans"? He couldn't believe that his father the King would have done this to him. 

"Why father, why did you have to let that cruel monster persuade you to let him take care of me" 

He wanted to cry, but he won't because he is after all the prince of all Saiyan, and only the weak and the hopeless cries, not him no way.

"Lord Freeza, I don't think this was a really good idea to take him so young, not that I question your wisdom". Said the green alien 

"Don't you worry Zarbon, I know perfectly what I am doing, younger they are better they will obey and will serve me"

"But lord Freeza what are you going to do with him now" said the big pink blob alien 

"Quite simple Dordoria, I will send him to the Warrior Academy they will train him well there, he will become a good warrior to serve my every commends, if he survived that place of course, if he doesn't well one less monkey to worry about."

Dordoria and Zarbon left Freeza's quarters and were discussing while walking to theirs. 

"I cannot understand lord Freeza after destroying the monkey's planet he still keeps around the strongest one" said Dodoria 

"I have to say this; the little thing will do a nice pet. It will be fun to see him bow and pledge allegiance to the one who destroy his entire race, how ironic don't you think Dordoria?" said Zarbon and both of them started laughing 

Freeza had order that his ship make a detour to the Planet 88 were Warrior Academy is situated, well, the whole planet was the Academy. This planet was very special though it was like a big training terrain. It has 50 times earth normal gravity it was terribly hot the day and horribly cold at night, it has all kind of terrains has many quick sand deserts hot larva river in a few words this place wasn't a vacation island more like hell. Freeza has sent some promising young warriors to this place only a few had survived. He didn't have to do this to test the strength of those children; it was a way to get rid of them if they make it back well, lucky them.

"Wake up lousy kid you have arrived" say one of the men of Freeza. 

The prince Vegeta was walking along three men to meet Freeza that await them in lobby of the W.A. 

"Ah! There he is General Mait your new student" said Freeza presenting him to the General which started to examine the young boy." 

"Are you sure you want him here?" asked the general 

"Well, yes of course and I know that you will take good care of him, I will send someone to take him back when he's ready". 

He left without even looking back at Vegeta who was standing alone with the General. 

"Well, this place is your new home now" he said to Vegeta.

General Mait was an alien that look like almost like a human, he was very tall with gray air and pointy ears and he was purple, he was wearing a military uniform different of the one that Freeza and his men wears. It was green almost look like the one wear on earth with the difference of the boots and gloves. 

"Womp, take care of the new one give him what he needs and put him with the others" 

"Yes sir". 

One half hour later, 

"Come on you move it! You are going to meet your new comrades eheheh". 

Womp open a big door and kicked Vegeta inside 

"Good luck kid" and close the door behind him.

As soon as Vegeta recover from his fall he begins to feel the difference between here and the other room. It was so hot that he difficulty to breathe; walking wasn't easier either, not only because of the gravity but his uniform seems to weigh a tone. But the young prince tries to find the place he was suppose to stay, when suddenly all the kids in the area was looking at him with evil smiles and stares at him. Vegeta feels a cold sweat in his back that couldn't be good; for no reason at all three boys start attacking him throwing at him punches and kicks. He tried to block them but couldn't stop all of it, and tried to fight back, which have little effect he felt dizzy and sick (He didn't have nothing to eat since yesterday ,and he was really hot) but that didn't seem to bother his attackers which doubles their attacks, at the end he couldn't no longer blocks all the attacks and starts to receive punches and kicks in his face stomach and backs, but he still tried to fight back he used all his might and kicked one of his assailants in his jaw and an other in his stomach sending them flying away, but now others came to the rescue of the two falling comrades.

"There are too many, I can't keep this for long they are too strong" thought Vegeta who tries his best to keep the upper hand, but soon he couldn't no longer fight they were ten against one now, and there were as strong as him. Now he was down and still they were kicking him. 

"Why they doing this" he thought. 

Among all those kids alien of all shapes and sizes was one that look human that was watching the unfair fight with disgust the others was cheering and laughing. 

"It's always the same thing every time a new one come in you have to send the welcome comity" said a kid to the other one standing beside him 

"Yeah, it seems that you are not enjoying this" replied the one you seemed to be the boss

"I'm not, call them back" replies that kid. 

"Who you think you are to give me orders?" 

"If you don't I will" 

"What?" the other kid who was much older and taller than the first sounded angry and clenches his fist at the smaller one, before he could do anything the smaller kids phased and reappeared beside of Vegeta and told the others to back up. Surprised the other kids who were beating the crap out of Vegeta look at the one who seemed to be the chief nodded and they left Vegeta alone the last thing the prince saw before he lost consciousness was the brown boots of his savior.

"Time to wake up sleepy head!" said the write haired boy

Vegeta open his eyes and was looking around him then at the one who had just talk.

"Hi! My name is Zen, welcome to hell kid!" theboy was very different from his attacker first he didn't look like a monster came right to a nightmare movie he was two heads taller than Vegeta, with paler skin and long white hair braided with one pony tail and at the end of it a black sphere, his hair was long enough to go all around his neck, that make it look like a white snake. He was cute to cute for a boy, but his amber eyes make him look like ferocious. He was wearing the same uniform as Vegeta it look like almost like Gokou's gi but brown with the top more like an armor but it was much heavier. On his right shoulder it has too stripes sew on it one white one brown Vegeta didn't have any on his. 

"Why you keep looking at me like this" he asked

"Where am I" Vegeta asked 

"Well, you are in my quarter, if you want you can stay, I don't mind I am going to give you a tour of the place. Oh, one more thing I don't do that to help you out because you think you are special or something I did it because I think I will need you to watch my back. Here, it's everyone for himself, if you are good to survive alone that is, but that not your case nor mine so you better stick with me or get creamed, get it?" He told him seriously and his amber eyes didn't leave his for one second. Those eyes gave Vegeta the chill 

"Yeah I get it!" said the prince

"Get some rests I will come get you later" said Zen and he closed the door behind him 

Zen came back 3 hours later with a lot of food for Vegeta who was sitting on the lower part of the bunk bed, their bedroom was simple a table two chairs the beds of course the one on top is Zen's, and closet. He put the food on the table Vegeta sit down on the chair and start eating. 

"Ok, let get started" said Zen while Vegeta was eating and looking at him. 

"This fucking place is the Warrior Academy, but I say that more like a prison you cannot leave you have so many rules that nobody even follow them only when you are in presence of your instructors that is. Every 6 months you get graded on how you do. White brown and black are the levels, when you have all three black then you passed and you can get out here". Vegeta was still eating, after swallowing his food he said 

"I heard that only a few kids Survived here" 

"Baloney, only the weaklings perish, but you not a weakling eh Vegeta?" 

"Prince Vegeta" he replied 

"Sorry, but here you are nothing, don't forget this you are something only when you are the one who beats the craps out of others. Got it?" He took Vegeta by his shirt lifting him half way in the air. 

"Let go of me!" said Vegeta and he put him down 

"I will have to train you personally. The schedule around here is the fallowing wake up eat train eat school eat train recess but for you recess will be train, until you get stronger, and you will have to work and do your assignments". Vegeta didn't look to happy, but Zen make it sound so easy that he knew that he was in trouble.

It has been one month since he arrived here. It was tough though they got in so many fights. Zen got in lot trouble, because he helpedim out. He would never admit it, but he admires him strong and proud and he even like his bad ass attitude he always get under everyone skinmuch like himself and he liked to curse a lot. They liked to hang out and kicked the sorry ass of the other kids just to low down the pressure. Zen was very smart and knew all sort of tricks to get himself out of trouble and Vegeta was glad to know him, because he would be dead by now without his help, something that he was not comfortable with Zen always tell him to never count in anybody but yourself. He hated this place; here he was only a survivor. He remembers telling Zen 

"Where I am from, I am a Prince people respect me in bow at my feet…" 

"Stop dreaming, that was then. He you need to think about something think about who send you here and how you going to kick his sorry ass when you get out here" 

Like always he was right. Freeza this son of bitch who humiliated his father and treat his people like they were his slaves, he's going to make him eat his horn when he get out here.

Today was Vegeta first training day, he didn't learn nothing special. The only problem was Krui and his gang they seemed to turn Vegeta as their target practice. This time Vegeta didn't get beat up. 

"Knock it off you lousy kids" said Zen 

"Since when are you the protector of the hopeless?" replies Kriu 

"Since I discover that you are nothing but a fucking looser! You better live him along I am warning you" said Zen and turned his back at him defying him to attack. Krui was furious, but couldn't do anything. 

"You are lucky that the general is your protector Zen if not you will be dead long ago" 

"Whatever" replied Zen than turned to Vegeta and said

"Vegeta I find you a nice place for you to work" 

"To work?" said Vegeta

"Everybody have to work here. You decide, cleaning the bathroom or working in the kitchen. It's your choice"

"How humiliating!" said the prince outrage 

"When all this over I will blow this place to kingdom come!" he shouted

Vegeta had to take a trip in the wild the kind of surviving stuff you have to spent a week all by yourself and then come back to the camp. Only Vegeta and a Tayukid came back, they had sent ten of them

"I knew you he could do it" said Zen when Vegeta came back. 

"You worry to much about me Zen, you are going to have white hair" replied Vegeta with a smirk. 

"Ha-ahha, what a comedian?" Zen was laughing and thought that Vegeta was tougher than he looks. 

"Unbelievable! That guy is really something else. He won't quit at nothing, and everyday he's only getting stronger maybe I could teach him some tricks of my own".

"You are late" yelled Zen at Vegeta who was very angry by the way Zen talked to him 

"Fuck you!" he replied. 

"Stop wasting my time Vegeta you are not worth it. Now follow me". 

He followed Zen that made sure nobody saw them and went outside out the vision of the control tower 

"What are we doing out here? If we got caught we will be in big trouble" said Vegeta

"Shut up!" said Zen sometime 'Vegeta can be quite annoying he still acting like a kid sometime' he thought 

"Ok we have arrived" 

Now they were far away from the Academy nowhere to be seen. 

"Your real training begins now" said Zen with a serious voice. 

"What do you mean? All this time they were playing with us you mean" said Vegeta with a smirk. No answer from Zen, he took out from his pocket a weird little box shape like a star they were some kind of writing on it. Slowly Zen begins to move the slide of th

e box and it changed shape, and then put it down. Suddenly the earth give way under his feet and they both fell in. When Vegeta woke up he couldn't see anything. "I am blind, I can't see a thing" 

"You are not blind you dope! You just have to adjust here which is going to take a long time. Today you are going to learn how to fight in the dark relying only in your other senses than your eyes get ready". 

Vegeta took a fighting stance ready for any attacks.

Vegeta couldn't say how long they were training but it sure fell like an eternity. In the beginning he got his ass kicked pretty by Zen, then find away defend in counter attack but didn't work Zen seemed to be untouchable. 

"This is enough for today, let's go back". Vegeta find himself sitting in the ground exhausted, Zen once again had beat the crap out of him. 

"Before we go I have to heal you, I don't want anyone asking question about what happen to you, here" Zen give the box to Vegeta when it touch him a bright light came out of it and cover Vegeta entirely. He was a little freaked. When everything was back to normal Vegeta cut in bruise had disappear. 

"Wow! What was that? 

"My magic box, don't say anything to anyone about this. Now that you know this place you will came here every day for your special training" said Zen

Two years had passed Vegeta and Zen had become the two more powerful students in the academy Vegeta had one brown and one black stripes, Zen has two brown and one black. Vegeta has changed he was almost like we know him today, but with some miner differences nonetheless. He knew that next years he his going to have his third black stripes if Freeza has forgot about him maybe he could return home. Raise an army and gave Freeza what he deserved, maybe Zen will come, but Vegeta knew better than ask. 

Zen was acting very weird lately, he was always angry and said that he hate our new Physiology teacher. The teacher was kind of weird most of the time he is not doing any lecture, only one subject he seemed to interest in about men and women and things like that. Most of the time Vegeta snoozed in this class, but when he wasn't he could see when the teacher was telling his dirty stupid jokes he was looking at Zen who seemed ready to explode.

Vegeta now did no longer need Zen's protection. The kind of friendship they share seemed to be a distant pass. He learned a lot from him, he also taught him how to be in perfect control of is oozarou form which was pretty cool. 

"Zen, how do you know all that stuff, you know more things about fighting than our own instructor" said Vegeta after trying a technique Zen had showed him. "I've been trained since I was three" he said. 

Vegeta knew that Zen was hiding something since the first day he saw him in that room. He said that he saved Vegeta so that he could watch his back, but Zen was powerful enough to take care of himself. Since one year now Vegeta sneak out from his room after he makes sure Zen was asleep to take a walk and to think. He don't know why but all he can't stop thinking about Zen some weird thing had happen and one example the day he was walking in the cafeteria and that guy call him Zen's boyfriend. Well Vegeta had sent him to the next dimension and had to spent one week with no food and could not participate in the tournament. Zen could have won his third stripes then. Vegeta couldn't understand how he had lost. During the fight it seems that Tayukid had did something to him that left Zen so surprised that he didn't move, the boy uses it to defeat him. When he snaped out of it Zen just killed the guy on front of everybody. Vegeta spent a whole month without seeing him. He never told him what his punishment was.

Since then when he wasn't with him some guys will always ask him about his girlfriend 

"It's a pity I can't kill them without getting windrowed from the next competition" thought Vegeta but still send them at the infirmary. He told what happen to Zen, but he acted all weird about it. What will going to happen will be an eye opener for Vegeta.

It all happened in the cafeteria, Zen and he was eating when those old students came by. 

"Well, look who's here the two stars of Warriors Academy you must be very proud of yourselves" two sit next to Zen and two next Vegeta. 

They where old students of the Academy coming here to the big fight that close the year. One of them pulls Zen hair, which make him very angry 

"Calm down tiger! If not you going to miss the big show down" He took back his pony tail and left. 

Like every night Vegeta left his room for a walk and lost in his thoughts he didn't see those 5 shadows near his quarter. They entered in the room where Zen was asleep.

 "Are you sure that will works?" said one of the guys they injected him something that contains some chemical. He opened his eyes but it was too late he couldn't move. They took him of the bed and carry him out the room, and end straight out of the student's area. Vegeta who was back much sooner they expected met them outside.

"What are you doing here?" he said surprised 

They were quite shocked. Vegeta couldn't see the face of the person they were carrying but only the body it was a woman judging by what he saw. 

"A girl here" exclaimed Vegeta

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know" said one of the guys but Vegeta blink face told them he didn't know

"Let show him our prize" the put her down now Vegeta could see who that is, and it was Zen Vegeta stays without voice. 

"Don't tell me you spend two years with her you didn't know, we only saw her once we find out." Vegeta regained his composure 

"What do you want from her?" said Vegeta. 

"It isn't obvious you moron party time!"

Vegeta needed some minutes to understand the situation, when his eyes meets hers everything became clear. 

"Leave her alone!" said Vegeta with a menacing voice.

"What do you think you can do she can't help you fight us, and you can possibly beat us" said another guy. 

Vegeta was in his fighting position five against one like the first time he got here, but this time Zen wouldn't be able to help. 

"Let's get him" said one the fight begin Vegeta his doing very well so far, but those guys was pro, but before going down he beats the crap out of them first one of came through his back give Vegeta a blow that make him lost consciousness the last thing he saw was Zen face, she was crying.

When he wakes up he was in the infirmary, there was someone sitting near his bed it was Zen Vegeta never saw her like that before her hair was short she wasn't wearing the academy uniform but instead a leather corsage with only one sleeve and black later boots and pants on her neck was that little star medallion that she always wear. 

"She doesn't need to hide anymore that she's a girl I guest" he thought but her eyes was sad she tries to sound cheerful. 

"Hi!" She said 

"I am sorry I couldn't protect you" said Vegeta. 

"Protect me! Are you kidding me? You ha!" 

"What happen?" 

"Well the noise of your fight alerted every body those son of bitches where caught end of the story". 

It seemed that telling him this was the most difficult thing to say. 

"What's now" said Vegeta. 

"Well, now I have to leave I can't stay now that everybody knows I wanted to say good bye before I left and to give you this" She gave him the medallion around her neck. I left the box in your room, one day I will came back for it. So take care". She said and left

Vegeta was sure that he has a good chance that they will never meet again.

Since Zen was gone Vegeta was the most powerful student of W.A. everyone feared him even general Mait. He could do anything he wanted there were no one who could stop him. So once again he was a Prince.

"I wish you were here to see that Zen" said Vegeta aloud, and starts laughing. He remembers the time when he and Zen were terrorizing the others (he didn't know then that Zen is a girl). There are many things that could kill you in W.A but you are much likely to die in the hand of those two. Zen could kill you only because she doesn't like the way you look at her. 

"Never forget Vegeta, when you kill one don't forget the witnesses" The must funny thing Zen could do is brushing her hair. 

"Why don't you cut them? When you do that you look like a girl" Said Vegeta 

"If you want to keep your teeth I will advise you to stay out of my hair!" replied Zen angrily. Oh yeah! They have a lot of fun there.

Fun time was over for him though, because Freeza didn't forget about him. He made Vegeta life a living hell. 

"And they said that W.A was tough" thought Vegeta. 

After serving on Freeza commend for a while he gave him his own little army, well, every time he came back to planet Freeza he came back alone. Vegeta lost 500 Freeza men (he killed them every time they got on his nerves). He got severely punish for that didn't stop him anyway. He was put under other's commends big mistakes. For one year he had been space pirate alone. For being so good Freeza put two men under his commend they were Raditz and Napa. Vegeta was surprised to know that he wasn't the only Saiya-jin alive, and was happy to have them, but after one day he starts to despise them one was a weakling and the other a total idiot. Even with them he still felt alone. 

The years go by pretty quickly and one day he decided to rebel against Freeza by going after the dragon balls on Earth but after loosing his battle there he went after the one ones Namek. He lost his life there and was reborn into a changing man, and now back on Earth he was flying to go finishing his fight with the man who kept him on bondage all his life!

Hi! Zen here, I sure can say that the first chapter sure sucks but at least the rest will be more acceptable! Next time in DBZM "The Mysterious Savior" The Return of Freeza and Gokou! See you soon and don't forget to review!


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Savior

The Return of Freeza and Gokou!

Freeza ship had landed not far away from them as they tried to get near without being detected by the enemies scouter, Freeza and his father king Cold were outside looking around them

"So that mud ball is Earth, pitiful soon there will nothing left for him to save!" said Freeza

"Really son you could have destroyed it from space and not wasting our time!"

"What will be the fun in that? Anyway I want to see every single of them suffer like I did, damn that monkey for disfigured me that way!"

"Calm down son! You want be able to enjoy your revenge if you are all work up!"

"You right father men spread out around ad destroy everything that move!" ordered Freeza to about twelve men who began to moved away but got stopped in the track by a succession of ki blast shape like knives that lodged themselves on their heads as they fell dead on the ground. Freeza and his father raised their heads to look at the responsible. It was someone dress in a black ninja suit and only its cold ember eyes could be seen under the mask.

"So you are Freeza nice to meet you!" said the stranger not before sending bomb like ki blast at them that they dodged easily

"How rude someone should teach him some manners!" said king cold 

At the same moment behind a rock all the z-senchi was looking at the scene

"Who is that guy? And is he crazy to take on Freeza by itself?" said Krillin

"Whoever he is, he's pretty strong" said Piccolo

"No kidding I never sense something like that before, it makes Freeza's power feel like nothing!" said Yamcha

"Can someone be as strong as a super saiya-jin?" asked Gohan to Vegeta who was silent

"This is absurd since when the Hitokir[1]i society is against Freeza?" said Vegeta with clenching fists 

"What is that Hitokiri society you are talking about?" asked Piccolo

"It's a society made only of assassin and there are worse than the Ginyu force and Freeza reunited, they are powerful and heartless son of bitches that won't stop at anything until their target is eliminated!" said Vegeta

"Sound like friends of yours" said Bulma

"Compare to those guy I am an angel" replied the saiya-jin

"Why are they targeting Freeza now?" asked Tien

"Yea did someone put a contract on Freeza?" said Krillin

"In our situation I would pay him anything he wants" said Bulma biting her nails

"Freeza and the Hitokiri had a treaty, and Freeza sometime even uses their services but I don't know why they will turn against him now" said Vegeta 

"Let's pray he kills him and his father" said Krillin

"And pray he didn't see us because we'll be next on his hit list!" said Vegeta smirking and Krillin moved farther to the back

"What's now?" asked Gohan

"We wait!" interjected the prince. At the battlefield Freeza and his father were having some difficulties shaking up their assailant as his attacks were more and more vicious 

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" said king Cold

"Why your people is against me all the sudden" said Freeza

"I am working for myself Freeza I am here to make you pay for the murder of my friend!" said the ninja

"So this is an act of revenge, you know this isn't allowed in your code" said Freeza

"Who cares! You won't live long enough to tell" said the assassin taking out his katana[2] 

"Son, do something!" said king Cold

"I am on it!" said Freeza ready for battle and fired multiple ki blast after him

"I am going to enjoy this!" said the killer while blocking them with his sword 

"Not as much as I am" said Freeza, the battle between the two warriors was formidable as one show to the other what they were capable of 

"Look at him go!" said Tien

"Amazing do you think the killer is as strong as my dad?" asked Gohan to Piccolo

"It's possible but I am wondering why he has almost the same fighting taking as Vegeta" said the Namek glancing at the saiya-jin who had saw it also 

"Those moves I know them but where?" asked Vegeta to himself

"You are right he does have Vegeta moves! Do you know him?" asked Krillin but the saiya-jin just ignored him

The battle was still in its ways when Freeza fired a powerful ki blast while the assassin tired to avoid it he got hit by one in the back who was fired by king Cold and rolled on the ground 

"Nicely done dad!" said Freeza laughing while the other warrior tried to get on his feet but got attacked by Freeza who didn't cut him any slack one kicked sent him crashed on a nearby rocks and Freeza fired a ki blast that could took out half of the planet at him when Gokou materialized before him and fired a kamehameha wave that redirect the attack to space.

"Wow it's my dad it's my dad!" said Gohan

""Kakorott how did he get here?" said Vegeta

"Go get them Gokou!" said Bulma

On the battlefield

"Are you ok?" asked Gokou wearing the Yaddrat people gi while the other warrior was still in shock 

"Where did you come from?"

"Long story!" replied Gokou but the the other had found his composure and pushed him away saying

"Don't interfere this fight isn't yours!"

"You wrong they are here after me this is my home planet my fight"

"Ok then just stay out of my way!" he said powering up and charged Freeza

"Wow he's stronger than I thought" said Gokou to himself as he followed him transforming into a super saiya-jin

"How did you get here so fast?" said Freeza as he saw him 

"I took a shortcut!" said Gokou smiling 

"Time to wipe that stupid smile of your face!" said Freeza

"Oh like you did last time!" replied Gokou

"So I see that you two have some unfinished business but I have no time for your quarrel I am here to make you pay for the blood of my friend you have spilled!" said the killer as he swing his sword at him and made a tiny cut on his face

"I have enough of you two" said Freeza as he charged the two warriors who fought in synchronization because Gokou could anticipated his companion next move 

"You are a quick learner!" said the mask man

"Not really you fight like someone I know" said Gokou

"Enough chitchat!" said Freeza separating them but the mask man sent his sword away who returned like a boomerang dodged it as it cut Freeza in two like before

"Noooo! Not again!" screamed Freeza

"But this time you won't be coming back!" said Gokou finishing him with a ki blast that reduced him into ashes, they both turned their heads as they heard the spaceship leaving

"Oh no you don't!" said the killer blowing up the ship, but king Cold escaped and tried to flied away but the stranger sent his katana after him that transpierced his heart and he crashed in the ground

"Bull's-eye!" said Gokou the man looked at him shook his head and went after his sword, Gokou could tell he was smiling under his mask

"Did you saw that unbelievable!" said Yamcha

"My dad is awesome!" said Gohan, but Vegeta was just grinding his teeth as he flew to meet them followed by the others

"Hey Gokou you came just in time!" said Bulma

"We were worried for a while old pal!" said Krillin

"I am happy to see you dad!" said Gohan

"Nice job Gokou!" said Piccolo, everyone was laughing and saying how relief they were when the assassin took off his mask. 

"Hello there!" said Yamcha when he saw the stranger's face, actually the he was a she with white hairs that fall down to her shoulder, she looked at them one after another than her gazed turned to Vegeta 

"Vegeta is that really you!" she said

"Yes, who are you?" replied the prince but the woman jumped on him gapped him and lift him from the ground

"Oh I am so glad you are ok and I thought you were dead!" said the woman hugging him

"Get away from me you crazy woman!" said Vegeta trying to free himself as the others were looking at the scene in shock 

"Don't tell me you don't remember me! I am Zen your roommate at Warrior Academy!" said the woman after he let him go. Vegeta was panting and looked at the woman surprised 

"I can't believe you forgot all about me! I'll always remember you!" she said pouting but Vegeta didn't know what to say but wanted to disappeared he was so embarrassed 

"Who do you think she is?" asked Tien 

"Maybe his girlfriend!" joked Krillin but Vegeta glanced back at him and he took a step back

"Well I am sure glad everyone is fine and I thank you Zen for helping out" said Gokou

"I didn't need you to beat them! Next time you better get out of my way!" said the woman pointing his sword at him before putting it back 

"You are a member of the Hitokiri society why did you attack Freeza I thought your people had a alliance with him" asked Piccolo

"Well yes but I got pissed off when I heard that Vegeta got killed on Namek so  decided to found him and make him pay!" explained the woman

"You mean you wanted to avenge Vegeta's dead how sweet!" said Gokou and everyone started laughing as Vegeta began to sweat heavily 

"Oh shut your traps! Kakorott how did you got here?" barked Vegeta

"Kakorott?! So you are a saiya-jin no wonder you are so cute an strong" said Zen smiling as Gokou began to blush 

"Hold it missy the man is married!" said Bulma 

"So?!" she said and Bulma jaw dropped but she turned her attention to Gokou

"I am very curious how did you get there so fast? I knew you were coming but you were hours away" said the woman

"Oh I just used a new technique I learn instant transmission" said Gokou and began to explain and demonstrate

"Nice trick!" said Zen 

"Thanks!" said Gokou

"Hey guys we should celebrate!" said Bulma

"Oh that's a great idea Bulma" said Gokou 

"I am not here to celebrate I am here to know how you success where I fell" said Vegeta

"Oh stop being a party pooper I am famished where's the party?" said Zen 

"At my place let me call for a bigger mean of transformation" said Bulma

"I have a better idea I'll use my technique to bring us to CC, everyone just take the hand of the person standing next to you and I'll hold the hands of two of you" said Gokou

"Cool!" exclaimed Bulma

"No way!" said Vegeta but Zen grabbed his hand and they all vanished and rematerialized at CC compound 

Later one everyone was eating and chatting having fun except Vegeta who stood far away of the group. Zen walked toward him with a drink.

"This had been a really long time, how have you been?" asked the woman

"Just guest!" he snapped

"I can imagine that life must be really hard, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you" 

"I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself!"

"Why are you still doing here? Don't tell me you are leaving on this mud ball!"

"Actually yes I need their technology to trained so I can reach the ssj level"

"Bummer I can't believe you let a third class warrior do it before you"

"Oh just shut the hell up!" said Vegeta but the woman just laughed at him

"What a joke the prince of all saiya-jin reduced to live like a peasant!" mocked Zen and Vegeta growled 

"Don't worry I am here now and that's mean no slaking in your training mister not before you become stronger than Gokou! Even if that takes a thousand years!" she laughing while Vegeta walked away angry

"I never knew that someone could get under his skin! That's so funny" said Yamcha

"Yeah poor guy I am sure that she's a real possessive bitch!"

"Look who's talking" said Oolong but Bulma hit him in the head and the pig run away 

'Now that his girlfriend his here I don't have to worried about Bulma and him' thought Yamcha 

"Hey Gokou come here!" said Zen with authority and the man walked toward her as she whispered something to him and the man just nod in agreement

"What did she say?" asked Krillin

"Oh nothing just a little wager that I intend to win" replied Gokou rubbing his hands

"For some reason I don't like the sound of this" said Tien

"Don't worry you guys it is nothing dangerous" reassured Gokou

"Hey dad we better go before my mom come get us" said Gohan but it was to late as Chichi run toward her son and hugged him and started yelling at Gokou

"Who's that weird creature?" asked Zen curios

"She's Gokou's wife the strongest woman on Earth I might add!" said Krillin, Zen empty her glass and said

"Not anymore"

This was an eventful night as the Briefs tried to accommodate Zen who was the most difficult guest they ever had.

"What you want me to stay in this pigsty!" said the alien woman

"Oh please you had have worse just shut up and accept the room" said Vegeta

"For your information I have my own palace and planet! Not like some people I know!" she replied

"Why you don't you go back to it?"

"You won't get rid of me that easily! I am here to stay! I am not leaving until you actually defeat Gokou that is the deal buster!" she said sitting on the bed and crossing her hands while Vegeta left cursing in all the tongues he knew.

Kuso[3]! That damn woman is a real pain and I have a feeling that thing is going to get worse on the next chapter of DBZM "Vegeta's Ordeal" Bulma and Zen Rivalry! And don't forget to review the baka[4] story! 

  


* * *

[1] Assassin

[2] Sword

[3] Shit!

[4] Stupid


	3. Vegeta's Ordeal

Chapter 3

Vegeta Ordeal

Bulma and Zen Rivalry!

"Wake up you lame butt!" said Zen jumping on the bed near him and the shock made him fall over the bed to the floor

"Ouch" he said getting up and thought 'I was hoping this was just a nightmare this is Warrior Academy all over again and worse' and said aloud 

"Get lost Zen!"

"HA hahaha, no! Now get your lazy but out of bed and into the training room" she said 

"But its not even build yet!"

"Earthling are so lazy, well we'll found someplace else to train then until they are ready we'll use my magic box to opened another empty dimension"

"I am training alone and I am not going into one of those nightmarish hellhole you call training ground!"

"Oh my little Veggie head is scared do you want Zen to hold your hand there!" she said opening her arms as Vegeta ducked and left the room groaning something between his teeth the white haired woman followed him laughing and they entered the kitchen together where Mrs. Briefs was preparing breakfast 

"Good morning Vegeta, Zen did you slept well?" said the woman in her usual good humor 

"Like a baby the bed was very comfortable" replied Zen in the same tone, at the same moment Bulma and her father came for their morning breakfast 

"Hello everyone!" said the doctor, everyone else answered the greeting excepted Vegeta who was busy eating to pay attention to anyone when he finished he put his dish on the sink and walked pass Zen who was following his every movement 

"You no what Vegeta loosing your tail is not a bad thing after all, now I got a better view of your tight ass" said the alien woman smirking Vegeta sweat dropped and Mrs. Briefs pretend they didn't hear that comment Bulma spat out the coffee she was drinking, Vegeta turned slowly and looked at the all smile Zen and walked toward her grabbed her arm drag her out of the room

"Do you have to embarrass me in front of everyone!" said the prince furious when they reach outside 

"What you do have a nice behind! You are much cuter than before and all those muscle oh my hehehe" she said fanning her face with her hand 

"Zen please! My training remember" said Vegeta blushing

"I thought you wanted to train alone"

"Well since you are here I could use a good punching bag" said Vegeta smirking 

"Oh please Vegeta, I was, is, and will be always stronger than you"

"We'll see about that!" 

"Bring it on pussycat!" said Zen laughing and Vegeta growled

Six hours later Vegeta came back so exhausted that he just let himself dropped into the kitchen table and just fell asleep

"Poor man, that woman is so bossy!" said Bulma to her mom, Zen entered the kitchen and said

"I am thirsty, servant woman get me something to drink" she said to Bulma

"I am your host not your servant" replied the blue haired woman

"Whatever, just get the damn drink!"

"Why should I?!" replied Bulma

"Because I say so"

"And who are you?"

"Your superior"

"Oh please I am better than you are in every single way!" said Bulma in her face

"I am stronger than you are!" replied Zen

"I am prettier than you!"

"I am taller than you!" 

"I am younger!"

"I am sexier!" 

"I am smarter!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!" 

"Slut!"

The two woman growled fist clenched as their eyes 

"I am going to make you eat your words!" said Zen walking toward her angry

"You think I am scared of you!"

"Maybe I didn't give you the right incentive! Your mother won't even recognize your ugly mug when I am done with you!" but she got stop half way by Vegeta

"Calm down! I don't want you get anywhere near her you hear me Zen!" said Vegeta angry

"Oh, and what you gonna do huh? You couldn't even beat a third class warrior!" she replied crossing her arms

"You are so getting on my nerves!"

"Get use to it LOSER"

"You'll be the first one I am going to kill when I turned ssj"

"And when this is going to be? I don't know why I am wasting my time with you!" she said pushing him aside and walk off, Bulma was stunned that Vegeta took her side 'Me and my big mouth if Vegeta wasn't here she could have kill me!'

"Thanks Vegeta" she said but the man growled something and went back to his chair where her mother served him, when he finished he went back to his room to clean up and found Zen sitting in his bed doing her nail

"I don't believe you saved her from me, don't tell me you care about that weak female" she said, but Vegeta just took his clothes off threw them at her face and entered the bathroom without saying anything 

"You do like her aren't you? The prince of the saiya-jin is having the hot for a weakling Earthling" she said laughing 

"You must have been wean pretty bad, I am leaving now see you later"

"Yeah, yeah, bye!" said Vegeta under the shower 'She had changed a lot since the last time I saw her, I wish she would leave me alone! Why me?' though Vegeta and sighted 

She went to the laboratory where Bulma was working on a new invention, when she saw her coming she got scared and looked around ready to scream for help but knowing the other woman she wouldn't have time for that

"Calm down, I am here to hurt you, I have better use of my energy than wasting it on you" she said facing her while the other sighted relieve 

"What do you want?"

"I just want to warn you, stay away from Vegeta he's mine" 

"What? I am not at all interested in him!"

"You want me to believe that! I saw how you looked at him, what's wrong your problem? Your boyfriend is incompetent in satisfying you now" she said close to her face, but Bulma turned her head away blushing 

"You are so vulgar Zen" but the alien woman just laughed at her

"You are not getting him" she snapped

"Are you scared that his not interested in you? Maybe he likes woman like me" said Bulma 

"Oh please you don't stand a chance, maybe the entire weaklings here think you are something but you are one ugly ass!"

"That's why you came here menacing me, because you think I can have any man I want including him"

"You are dreaming!"

"Just look at you since when did you have a makeover? No man would find you attractive wearing that!" she said walking around her and looking down at her

"Shut up!" said Zen angry clenching her fist, and this time it was Bulma turned to laugh

"What you want to kill the competition? I think he likes me I saw how he glanced at my perfect body I never saw him even looking at you" said Bulma still laughing the other woman just walk off the laboratory furious, Bulma let herself fall on a chair relieved 

'That'll teach her to mess with me' thought Bulma

'Its shopping time!' thought Zen flying out the building, she landed in a mall and stared looking around, and she made it to the lingerie section and said to herself

'Earthling woman are weird what are those?' she said looking at the panties and a bras 

"Can I help you?" asked a woman who was amused by the funny look on Zen's face

"Yeah I want to build up my new wardrobe" 

"Oh you definitely needs it honey, and you no what you are lucky to meet me I am going to help you out! My name is Stephanie and yours"

"Zen"

"Nice to meet you Zen now let's go shopping!!" 

Stephanie and Zen selected the most fashionable clothes in the store, but when it was time to pay

"What do you mean by you don't have any money? How are you going to pay for the clothes?" said the woman

"Who said I was going to pay for them!!"

"You mean you are going to steal them!!! You cannot do that?"

"Watch me!!" she said walking toward the exit 

"Hey lady you have to pay for them first!" said a guard put Zen pushed him around and he went crashed on the glass door breaking it, the police had been call and the siren could be heard not far from there

"Oh great! I better put those in a safe place before they ruin them" she said putting the clothes on a storage capsule. The police car stopped in front of her as she put her mask on and took out her katana 

"Drop this or we will opened fire!!" warned on police in a speaker but the woman ignored them and advanced toward them spinning her sword around she let it fall on one of the car and it sliced it in two. The authorities opened fire but she deflected the bullets and sometime sending them back 

"Time for the fireworks!!" she said firing tiny ki blast that blew up everything they hit, one car exploded and debris fell all over the place and one of its door was going to hit a little girl standing on the other side but someone caught it in time

"What's on the world is going here?" asked Krillin to a man who was running away

"Some crazy woman dress like a ninja is doing all this!!!"

"What?!!" exclaimed Krillin but when he got at the scene he recognized who was doing all this damage

"Hey Zen stop this!" yelled the warrior and flew in her direction and stopped in front of her

"Get lost baldy!!" she said throwing a kick to him that sent him crashing to a building nearby

For the next couple of months Zen didn't give a break to the saiya-jin pissing him off with every occasion she got, and the tension between her and Bulma was so high in the air that it could be cut with a knife

"Hello bitch!" Zen greeted Bulma 

"How are you bitchy wore?" replied Bulma 

"Oh Yamcha this feud is getting worse everyday" said Puar

"Yea I never saw that side of Bulma" replied the warrior, who was quite jealous about how much attention Vegeta got out here 

"I only hope that no one gets hurt" said the flying cat

"What's so special about him anyway?" said Yamcha

"Let see he is strong smart and drop dead gorgeous not talking about the size of his…" said Zen who heard him

"Stop I don't want to hear more" cut Yamcha

"You have to admit you are no match for him in every single way" said the woman while eating a banana; Yamcha looked at her with dried mouth, Zen had made a complete makeover. She had tame her wild hair bringing them back to a chignon and have some locks falling all around her face, she traded her ninja outfit to a black leather pants, jacket and boots

"I like what you did with your hair" said Yamcha smiling bringing his chair closer to hers

"Stay back loser if you don't want to sing like a soprano for the rest of your life!" warned the woman, and he moved back

She had been training with Vegeta in the GR machine for months now. Today they where training at 250 Earth normal gravity, Vegeta were doing some push up with Zen sitting on his back reading a magazine 

"Oh wow I am going to get some of this" she said laughing

"Can you shut up? I am trying to concentrate down here!"

"Oh sorry, but do you think this linen will look cute on me?" she said putting the magazine under his nose, angry Vegeta let her dropped in the floor

"Hey watch it you are messing my hair up!" she said getting up

"Why don't you leave me alone huh? I told you one thousand times that I need to train by myself! And where on the world you find the money to buy those things anyway"

"None of your business! But if you are nice with me I'll order something for you" she said giggling 

"Get out Zen!" he said weary 

"Hey it's not my fault if you cannot make the transformation"

"Yes it is you always here bothering me!"

"Or maybe you are too weak to do it"

"Zen why are you here? I didn't need your help since in W.A! I didn't need it then and not now also"

"Ok if you don't want me around fine, I have better thing to do anyway!" she said walking off. 

After that conversation Zen left the CC for almost three months, and was absent when Vegeta had his accident with the GR machine. When she came back and found out she run to the hospital worried, and found Bulma there taking care of him

"What happen?" she asked her

"He almost got killed when the GR machine blew up!" 

"I know that this piece of junk wasn't sturdy enough"

"Or maybe someone didn't stop pushing him around"

"What are you? Is mother"

"No someone who is tired of your abusive ways, why don't you just leave him alone"

"Look here missy you don't have no idea what it means for him to be a ssj! I know him since he's a little boy and…"

"So what? That don't give you the right to treat him the way you do" the two women looked each other in the eyes ready to jumped at each other throat 

"Hey-hey girls calm down" said a nurse 

"Mind your own business pussy!" barked Zen at her she turned back to her duty which was checking on Vegeta

"Huh where is the patient?" she said, the women run to the room only to found an empty bed 

"Where did he go?" said Bulma 

"Tell me did your dad have already replace GR machine?"

"Yeah he finished it today I just told him that, don't tell me…"

"He's already back on his training"

"But he is still hurt"

"He's not going to be a ssj if he stays in bed" said Zen and Bulma just left the hospital decapsulized her hover car and left Zen just flew after her, but when they arrived to CC Vegeta had already took off with his brand new spaceship

"Hey Vegeta wait for me!! Now look what you have done" said Zen to Bulma

"Me you are the one who keeps pushing him! What are you still doing here? Go bring him back"

"Why would I do that?"

"He's hurt and all alone!"

"Why don't you go after him?" 

"I would but I don't have a spaceship ready" she said and Zen smirked

"Ok I'll go" she said flying toward where she had landed when she came to Earth. She took off five hours later but couldn't found Vegeta anywhere in space and spent months look for him.

At the same time Vegeta had landed on a deserted planet where he continued his training on a peaceful setting

"I have to flee those women before they drive me crazy, I was never going to make it with all those distractions" he said getting off the ship, he closed his eyes focusing on his training. The older saiya-jin spent days and nights training without rest, sweating water and blood as he push himself to the breaking point 

"I have to experience it! I have to become a ssj! I'll show them all that Kakorott is not the only ssj around!" he said while throwing kicks and punches at an invisible enemy, but bent over sweating exhausted 

"Why can't I do it? How can he succeed where I fell? This isn't fair I am the one who got the loyal blood running through my veins but it is a third class warrior who reached that level" he said screaming in rage 

"Maybe she's right maybe I am weak! I the prince of Vegeta-sei got surpassed by a mere soldier what a joke. I really stoop low asking him to avenge our race when it was my duty to do so. I let you down father I am not worthy to be call the prince of all saiya-jin anymore I am nothing" he said dropping on his knee while tears came rolling down his cheeks 

"No I lost everything my family, my throne, my people, and my honor there is nothing left I have nothing!!" he said flying high in the sky and at the same moment the meteorites started to coming down already weary by his earlier hard training but he disposed of them easily, when the biggest of them all came down Vegeta succeeded in destroying it but the deflagration sent him smash into rocky terrain. He got slowly out of the rubble covered with blood but he was angry then ever angry about himself for not being able to transform into ssj 

"I have enough! I don't care!" he said hitting his fits on the ground and getting up he screamed to sky

"You hear me I DON'T CARE!!!" 

At the same moment his hair turned golden and his eyes blue, Vegeta had made it he had turned to a super saiya-jin.

Hello guys Bulma here! I am so glad that Vegeta's dream came true maybe now he could think about something else, like me for example. On the next chapter of DBZM "Aishiteru[1] Vegeta" Bulma and Vegeta get together! Don't forget to review please! Bye!

  


* * *

[1] I love you


	4. Aishiteru Vegeta

Chapter 4

Aishiteru Vegeta

Bulma and Vegeta Get Together!

Vegeta's spaceship crashed landed on Capsule Corporation ground, alerted by the shock and noises Bulma and her parents run outside. The spaceship was in the worse shape imaginable and his pilot was any better but he was smiling he had finally made it and now he wanted the whole universe to know about his accomplishment but first he got to show it to her.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" said Mrs. Briefs at the sight of the saiya-jin 

"I am surprised that you made it with that wreck ship!" said doctor Briefs 

"Welcome back Vegeta, how was your trip?" asked Bulma who didn't take her eyes off the saiya-jin face who was scanning the area looking for something or rather someone, knowing exactly what he was thinking Bulma added a little sadly 

"She's not here! She left after you but I guest you didn't meet each other"

The prince clenched his fist but jumped down the ramp and walked toward his room not even glancing at her, she looked at him leaving thinking 

'Get a grip girl! There will be anything between you and that arrogant prince, I thought that we were making some progress during those three moths Zen was absent I was wrong. Oh just forget him I still have Yamcha' she left for her lab where she was working before his arrival.

Vegeta went to his room and got undress he needed a shower so bad. He was angry that Zen wasn't there to greet him

"Where could she be?!" he said getting under the shower, for once since she came to Earth he wanted to see her 

"I actually miss her ah! If she knows it I will never hear the end of it! At least when she came here she had the decency in not telling where the last time we saw each other" he said laughing 

Vegeta thought he will never saw her again when she left W.A. how wrong he was. He remembered in what circumstance Freeza put Raditz and Napa under his commend, the changeling wanted to get rid of the Cyano-jin a powerful warrior race even more powerful than the saiya-jin, but he was too lazy on taking care of them himself so all three saiya-jin were appointed to that mission with ten other men. Freeza had also decided to hire a member of the Hitokiri society to command them and none of them was happy about that decision knowing the bad rep of those fighters had, they think they are better than anyone else; usually they don't like to work for Freeza saying that space pirating was not a suitable job for warriors of their caliber, but it seemed that one had accepted the job offered. That day a black octagonal shaped ship with the Hitokiri emblem that was a cobra intertwined on a sword landed on Freeza planet, the thirteen men were standing there waiting to see their new commander and what was their surprised to see a young woman with white hair getting out wearing a black kimono.

"This is going to get ugly!" whispered Vegeta for himself, the woman walked passed them and went to meet Freeza in his quarters after a while those two came back to them and Freeza presented her to them

"Soldiers meet Zen-san, you'll be under her commend for this mission. Don't make no mistake that young woman is the daughter of Yuri-sama one of the seven hitokiri head members, she's in commend now" then he left them with the woman who looked at them one after another than said 

"We'll travel in a my spaceship, I have total control over you, if I say jump you ask how high and one more thing you better behave yourselves or you'll be as good as dead!"

During the trip to the Cyano-sei Zen asked Vegeta to come see her in her quarter for instructions, but the prince knew better 

"Nice to see you again" she said smiling

"Yea I didn't know that you were a member of the hitokiri society" replied the prince

"I have many secrets and I hope that you'll stick around to uncover them, this is going to be fun much more than W.A.!" she said standing up and walked toward him still taller of one head she bent over a little and said 

"Tell me Vegeta have you been with a woman before?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because you'll be spending a lot of time with me"

Vegeta turned the water off and grabbed a towel and started drying his hair 

'Oh yeah we had a lot of fun more that I'll ever have maybe, but Zen can be also very bitchy and treated everyone like shit me included, but at least I had the satisfaction on banging her around later' he thought smirking 

Soon everyone knew about them but was too scared to pipe up after Zen made one of them ate his own testicle which wasn't a nice sight. Curiously enough only four of them survived that mission but the other ten was killed by Zen herself but Vegeta had told her to spare his fellows saiya-jin and she agreed at the condition they keep their mouths shut.

"I don't know Vegeta that woman is nothing but trouble you've got to get rid of her" told Raditz to him one day

"I am open to suggestion" replied the prince

"Don't worry she won't stay long she has to go back to her flock, I heard that hitokiris can't stay more than three years without reporting back to their base" said Napa

"Good so I just have to put some distance before she returned, how embarrassing I the prince of all saiya-jin has to run away from a woman" said Vegeta

"She's not any woman Vegeta but the fuckin' strongest ona[1] in the universe!" said Raditz

"Yeah and she has an eye on you Vegeta" said Napa laughing, but a quick angry glace from the prince shut him up. 

The prince avoided her as much as he could and lost sight of her for many years until that famous day she came to Earth to avenge his death. Vegeta didn't want to have nothing to do with her; she was a part of his pass that he wanted to put behind him but this wasn't easy, and things got more complicated when one day after a fruitless training he stormed toward his room furious and broken like always Zen was not far behind him.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" she said sitting near him on the bed

"Why can I obtain what Kakorott had obtained? Why can I become a super saiya-jin?"

"You'll become a super saiya-jin you just to be a little more patient! And when you do you'll be more powerful than that fool will ever be, after all you are the prince of the saiya-jin" she said looking into his eyes. 

She raised her hand and touched his face and then let it slide toward his chest pushed him to his back on the bed climbed on him and began to get undress than went after his spandex short but he stopped her 

"No, for now one I'll be on top" he said switching places 

"As you wish my prince" she said giggling Vegeta 

He got dress and went to the kitchen to grabbed something to eat still lost in his thoughts

'Maybe I made a mistake I shouldn't have get her back but she's some piece of ass you can't ignore and how I missed it what now' he sighed He had taken her back like every time before, it just felt natural after all she was his first whatever that meant, after a torrid night together the young woman asked him that she wanted to carry his child but he answered that he wanted to be the last of his lineage. She sighed and replied "What a waste you should but your difference aside with Gokou and try to rebuild the saiya-jin race"

"You mean having a new race of mongrel I rather see my race die with me" he said angrily the woman turned sadly away from him. They shared that weird relationship for a while but Zen had began to act weird again and became distant and disappeared for three months Vegeta didn't see her since.

Bulma was ready for her date with Yamcha, it was true that their relationship had its up and down but at least she has it. 

"Are you ready babe?" asked Yamcha

"Yes let's go!" she said but before she left she glimpsed at the back of the saiya-jin who was eating in the kitchen. She had began to have feelings for him since they got back on Namek and got even stronger day after day, but she wasn't unable to tell him how she felt toward him. She was even jealous of Zen and couldn't comprehend the relationship of the two aliens. Even though they tried to be discreet she had more than once saw them, she could hear them talking on top of the roof of CC and must of all she could hear him laughed and wonder how he looked like when he was happy and what she was saying to him that could make him laughed that way. 

'I can't understand they spend almost all of their time fighting but still seems to enjoy each other company later on' 

The two aliens had spent whole months training in the GR machine without getting out and some time she wondered if they really spent all their time training, she one day got her answer. She was busy on the lab when Yamcha who was looking for her turned on the monitor that linked to the GR machine, soon low moans could be heard over the speakers the warrior took a chair and enjoyed the show it wasn't everyday he could see such spectacle.

"Hum-hum! I don't think they will be happy to know that you are spying on them while having sex Yamcha" said Bulma behind him

"Eh-eh Bulma I was looking for you" he said embarrassed 

"Whatever! Get out" she said pushing him toward the door and came back to turn off the monitor but not before watching them for a moment and for once she wished that it was her over there.

When she got back from her date Vegeta was in the living room watching TV

"You must be bored" said Bulma 

"Will you like to keep me company?" he mocked 

"I think you'll have to wait for your bitch" she replied

"I can wait, at least I don't have to wait in line for my turn"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Good night woman!" replied Vegeta and this was the end of the conversation 

Bulma knew exactly what he was talking about, but she had closed her eyes in the reality to scared to broke up with Yamcha and end up alone 

"I know him like forever and I think I still love him" she said more for herself than the saiya-jin

"Oh I think I am going to puke!" 

"You are nothing than a fucking heartless son of bitch!"

"Maybe, but you can't wait to have him on your bed" he said standing in front of her, she was going to slap him but he caught her hand

"Come on I know you want it just let yourself go" he said seductively to her while smelling her hair and grabbing her breasts

"I don't know what kind of idea you have made of me but you are wrong" she said walking away

"Oh well this was your last chance baby!" he said behind her

"Go to hell Vegeta!" she said furious and the saiya-jin started laughing, she run to him room and let herself fall on his bed crying, Vegeta appeared at her doorstep with a back of beer in his hand

"Oh come one stop your pathetic whining, and come party with me I feel like celebrating tonight" he said shaking the beers up

"Go away!"

"I was just messing with you, I have no intention on sleeping with a weak earthling female like yourself, and if I did Zen would cut your head off"

"So Zen owns the great saiya-jin prince!"

"No one owns me"

"Yeah right!" she said sitting on her bed and Vegeta threw a can of beer at her 

"So what's your story?" asked Bulma

"You mean me and Zen, I know her for a long time she's the only thing close to a friend I got"

"Friend like that I don't want it"

"I don't ask you to understand but life isn't as glamorous as you think and consider yourself lucky of being born here on Earth far away from the nightmares"

"It's that bad huh"

"Yeah it is" he said leaving her in the room lost in her thoughts and him in his

"Zen knows everything about me; she knows what I have been through and understand. She's just like me, we are two lost souls and we have each other, she'll do and give anything for me" he said sadly

"I am sure she would but she can't, because she cannot give you what she doesn't have. What are you are looking for Vegeta?"

"I wish I knew, I thought that becoming a super saiya-jin was all I wanted I needed but it isn't"

"Maybe I could help you in your search"

"How?"

"I don't know but I think that we should take one step out of time, and the first step is to put all the past behind you we'll start with an easy one" she said smirking while she signed him to step in her room and they spent the whole night drinking and talking, Bulma told him about her adventures with Gokou and the prince just listen not telling her his gruesome past. 

Since that night they spent a lot of time together doing all sort of things Bulma had actually persuaded him in taking a little vacation and after she broke up with Yamcha they went in a field trip. The Briefs had a chalet near the ocean and Bulma and Vegeta were staying there, the prince was standing on the porch looking at the oceans waves, he closed his eyes so he could feel the cool breeze in his face.

"Beautiful isn't it and think you wanted to destroy this planet years ago" said Bulma next to him he just nodded than said

"Bulma I am tired" the woman was surprised to hear him actually call her by name

"So go get some rest" 

"No I am tired of waiting for her; I think we have the same problem with our mates never there when you need them"

"Yea but its over between me and Yamcha and I don't want you for just one night ore two I want you for life" she said looking at him and he replied

"So do I" and he gently kissed her and she returned his kiss he carried her inside where they made love to each other. Vegeta was very gentle and Bulma was surprised of how passionate he could be. This night was beyond her wildest dream.

In the middle of the night she worked up to look at him sleeping thinking:

_'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing'_

(**Aerosmith****, I don't want to miss a thing)**

"Aishiteru Vegeta" she said and gently kissed his forehead.

Far away in a distant galaxy Zen spaceship landed on the Hitokiri base. After looking for Vegeta for a little while she had decided to report back to headquarter because her three years was up, after making her report she went to a tavern looking for someone, when she entered all eyes were on her but when they recognized who she was everybody turned back to their own business she walked toward the darkest area of the place where a man was sitting alone drinking 

"So the prodigy daughter is back" said the man 

"Did you miss me?" she said while taking the seat near him

"Like always sis! Where have you been?" replied Zane who was Zen twin brother, he was almost his sister look alike but his features were more masculine and he was taller and wear white.

"Oh around"

"Oh yeah come on Zen I know you since when did you need three years to get a job done?"

"I took care of that emperor long ago; I was just taking a little vacation"

"You mean you didn't get yourself in trouble this time, I find this hard to believe"

"Well you are half right, can we go talk someplace less crowded" she said looking around them, his brother got up and she followed him, they flew far away from the city and landed on a nearby forest 

"Ok Zen spit it out!" said Zane

"I've been thinking and I want out brother" said the woman looking at him in the eyes

"Are you crazy? No one leave the Hitokiri clan, and you know damn well what happen to those who left it you took care of two yourself!"

"I know but I don't want to live like this anymore you and dad were right I am not cut for this job"

"Forget this! Leaving the clan is like putting a contract in your own head Zen!!!"

"I know but I just want out"

"Why now? Oh no! It's a man isn't it? Zen how many times I have to tell you that they don't worth it! Not even me"

"You don't understand I love him and want to be with him always!"

"What are you talking about? 'Love' are you nuts? Zen they will kill you and dad won't lift a finger to come in your aid and if I try they'll kill me too and you know that I won't let anyone hurt you. If you leave you'll condemn both of us"

"That's why I want you to stay out of it I can take care of myself and he's strong he'll protect me"

"Stronger than I am?" asked his brother and the woman nodded 

"I am going to miss you, and think that I was planning to go in a mission with you. Oh well it's too late anyway" he said sadly 

"What kind of mission?" asked the woman curious she only team up with his brother only when the going get tough 

"You didn't hear the news Freeza and his father got kill on a planet call Earth" said the white haired man

"So?!!" said the woman who was beginning to worry

"The society wants the head of the responsible, a certain saiya-jin that was raised there. I heard that he was pretty strong and I didn't have a real challenge for a long time I was kinda interested but I would need your help if anything turned sour"

"Oh, are you still planning in going?" asked the woman anxious

"No someone else got assigned"

"Do you know who?"

"Why do you want to know you are leaving anyway?"

"I just wanted to know who was more powerful than us that could take care of this"

"Not someone in the dice and slice team anyway, and don't worry I am still the best there is they won't found anyone to go after you"

"Thanks bro you are the best" she said hugged him 

"Stay safe sister and if you want anything just let me know ok" they both put their opposite hands together while their forehead touched.

"Are you sure he loves you?" asked the brother who didn't want to let go

"Yes he does of all his heart" replied the woman who freed herself of his embrace 

"Sayonara sister"

"Sayonara brother"

By this time months had passed on Earth. Vegeta was training in the GR machine when Bulma's voice came out of the intercom 

"Vegeta come here quickly!" 

"Can't it wait?" 

"No it can't I just broke my waters!"

Konnichi wa[2] everybody Yamcha here! First I want to say that love stinks! And second I want to thanks everyone for reviewing and you who didn't please we want to know what you think! Don't miss the next chapter of DBZM "The Mightiest of Saiya-jin" Vegeta Vs Gokou! See ya!

  


* * *

[1] woman, female

[2] Hello, good afternoon 


	5. The Mightiest Of Saiyajin

Chapter 5

The Mightiest of Saiya-jin

Vegeta Vs Gokou!

Vegeta run out of the GR machine into the living room where Bulma was waiting for him. He picked her up and flied for the nearby hospital as fast as he could in super saiya-jin mode, everything was ready for Bulma and she was brought to the delivering room.

"Are you the father? Please follow me sir" said a nurse to Vegeta before this one could answer he was brought in a room where he got changed into a sterilized gown so he could assist his wife giving birth to the baby.

'How in the world I got myself in this mess?' he thought while recalling how his life had changed after that night with Bulma. 

For once in his life he was truly happy nothing matter else than Bulma and himself, they had made the tour of the Earth and got married at Las Vegas even thought they have been utterly drunk that night. He had lived like any earthling on this planet and kept putting off his fight with Gokou; most of all he had totally forget about Zen but reminded when Bulma came from the doctor in alarm 

"Vegeta we need to talk" she said to him that afternoon in the GR machine 

"What's wrong?"

"Vegeta we are expecting" said the woman with a weak smile in her lips

"We are expecting right?" asked the saiya-jin who didn't get the message

"I am pregnant; we are going to have a baby"

"SAY WHAT!!! How did that happen?" he yelled 

"How did you think it happened you are always asking for it!" she said in the same tone

"I think you were taking contraceptive, how could you be pregnant?" 

"Well it seems that saiya-jin spermatozoids are a lot tougher than I thought!"

"I have been with Zen since I am 18 she never got that problem"

"Maybe I'll ask how she does it when she gets back!" said the woman and leave the training room angry leaving Vegeta in his dark thoughts. The prince had finished by accepted the fact that he will be soon a father that he like the idea or not 

"I can kiss my plans good bye, it seems I am stuck here a little while longer, damn you Bulma I'll get you for this" he said angrily while hitting the wall. 

He spent months being angry at the woman but finally calm down. Now he was in the delivery room where Bulma's screams was hurting his delicate sense of hearing in one last push the baby was out.

"My congratulations it's a boy!" said the doctor putting the baby in his mother's arms, Vegeta approached the bed to get a look at the baby

"What a ugly creature!" he remarked 

"Hey this isn't a nice thing to say to your son" said the mother "You are not ugly Trunks you are the most beautiful baby in the entire galaxy" added the mother

"Trunks?! What kind of name is that?"

"I am not calling him Vegeta!"

"Call him whatever you want that kid isn't a real saiya-jin he doesn't even have a tail!"

"So what? You still his father and he won't need it because you'll train him to become a super saiya-jin, right Trunks!"

"Whatever!" said Vegeta apathetic 

Months later in a fancy restaurant

"I can't believe this is going to happen!" said Gokou excited 

"Yeah this will be the fight of the century I won't miss it for nothing" said Krillin

"Hold your horses you guys the fight is in two weeks" said Gohan

"Yeah I can't wait!" said Gokou who took a new plate of noodle from the weird looking server who stood behind him until he finished it and then left. Chichi had won a recipe contest and one of the prizes was a free lunch for a whole family in the world greatest restaurant.

"Everyone will be here! Where the fight is going to take place?" asked Krillin

"On the same place we fought when Vegeta first came on Earth" said Gokou

"Do you think that Vegeta and his bi… uh friend will leave after that" asked Gohan his nose in his plate 

"Not if Gokou defeat him" said Krillin

"Oh!" said the boy disappointed

"Are you okay honey?" asked Chichi

"I am fine mom" he replied

Three days later in space Zen's spaceship was traveling at high speed she could not wait to give the good news to his lover she had four more days before reaching Earth. She had never been so happy in her entire life, her brother was very worried about her telling that he had a very bad feeling about all this and tried to convince her to stay but the woman wouldn't listen like always.

"I can't wait to be in his arms maybe we'll spend the whole day and night together" she said giggling. She landed her spaceship in its previous place when she first came and flied to the CC destination she touched the ground and run inside calling 

"Vegeta tadaima[1]! Where are you?" 

"Hi Zen did you have a nice trip?" asked Bulma in the same way as her mother, the other turned back to see the woman standing at the door holding something in her arms

"Yes I did now where is he? I know he came back I saw the spaceship is outside"

"More than a year now! Where have you been? We sure missed you" she said sarcastically 

"None of your business! Now spit it out I know you are trying to tell me something"

"You remember when I told you I can get any guy I want including him" she said grinning

"You slut! You couldn't wait to take my man when I wasn't here"

"First now he's my man and you know what they say you snooze you loose!"

"Oh please you were just a pass he was just having fun with you like all the others when I am not around"

"I beg to differ this very serious and I got proof" she said smirking

"What proof?" she asked anxious and Bulma showed her the baby that was in her arms

"What's that?"

"Vegeta's son Trunks!"

"You are lying that kid isn't Vegeta's!" she yelled like to prove he was the boy scowled just like his dad. Zen froze not believing her eyes she clenched her fists so hard that she bled. Bulma hold her son closer scared of reaction of the alien woman if she could sense ki she would discover that she had power up, but suddenly drop because she had felt like her heart was in fire her vision began to blur and was ready to pass out.

"Zen?!!" said Vegeta who had just flown to the open window and stood between the two woman

"Hi Vegeta! My congratulations you are a dad now" she manage to say without emotion and walk away to her room and five minute later she left the capsule ground but felt to weak to fly so she opened a portal with her black magic box that brought her to her spaceship.

"This went well" said Bulma nervously 

"You think" said Vegeta. 

That night the saiya-jin watched Bulma playing with their son thinking, the next day he decided to pay a visit to Zen. 

"Zen where are you?" he knocked in the gate which opened and Zen appeared before him hands crossed still in her pajamas 

"What do you want?" she said sleepy, she was pale and felt like she was going to have a fever 

"Don't tell me you were still in bed?"

"So what?"

"Gear up we are going to spar!"

"I am tired Vegeta I don't feel like sparing today or any other day with you" she replied and was going to punch the pad to close the ship's door when Vegeta stop her.

"This is about Bulma and me right?"

"Vegeta believe it or not the universe doesn't evolve around you"

"So what's your problem? Don't tell me you'd never been with another man when I am not around" he said looking at her and she turned her head away thinking that if Vegeta knew the truth about her he would probably kill her.

"You know what I don't care if you took her as your mate, who you sleep with is not in my concern anymore, but the fact that you had prefer to have a child with her really hurt!"

"It was a mistake, and you know what it doesn't matter because you'll be his mother anyway"

"What does that mean?"

"In one week I'll defeat Kakorott and then we'll leave with the kid" he said kissing her lips but she didn't returned the kiss and pushed him away

"I don't care you have chosen her over me and I lied the fact you actually touched her disgusted me" 

He just laughed and grabbed her neck and forced her to kiss him than bit her neck and drunk her blood while his right hand grabbed her breast she whimpered in pain and tried to get him of her. Vegeta had taken the habit to bite her when they are having sex leaving a scar on her neck

"Stop it Vegeta I am not in the mood!"

"Oh would you refuse me, no one refuses the saiya-jin prince" he said seductively in her ears while still sucking her blood

"Don't, I don't want to" she said feebly 

"I missed you, I want you" he said kissing her neck and began to take off the nightshirt

"Please stop it" she supplicated but he ignored her and carried her in her room put her in the bed and got undress

"Vegeta you are making a big mistake you'll regret it!" she tried to warn him

"Urasai![2]" he said getting on top of her spread her legs and entered her and began thrust slowly than faster while the both began to moan in pleasure.

Vegeta had got up from the bed and began to dress up while Zen on the bed was looking at him. She was ashamed of herself for not stopping him, she had once more let the saiya-jin have his way like so many times before but she intended to end it now

"You know you didn't change at all Vegeta! You still the same coward in W.A" she said while getting off the bed covering herself with the sheets he looked at her 

"Me a coward!"

"Yes you! You think I don't know what you are trying to do like always you trying to hide behind me"

"Oh please!"

"You made a mess and you want me to clean it up! I have enough on cleaning your shit frankly you don't worth it not anymore"

"What's that?" he said angrily 

"I see clearly now you are scared aren't you, scared of the feelings you have for her, you love her do you? I can't believe it the saiya-jin prince is in love with a weak earthling woman" she said sadly the man looked on her eyes and said 

"You are mistaking"

"No I am not; you know you can't lie to me Vegeta. You made a choice you better stick to it; I care too much about you to let you do this. I am sorry Vegeta but it's… it's over between us"

"No you cannot do this to me now I…need you!"

"No you don't you never did, I was just in your way like always, she's the one you need not me! Now leave please your wife and your son are waiting for you" she said looking in his eyes

"Zen…"

"Please leave" she said in a sob

Vegeta left.

The day that all was waiting for finally came, all the Z senchi were reunited once again.

"I can't believe that it had been almost six years since that fight with Vegeta and Napa" said Gokou

"This place is creeping me out" said Yamcha

"No kidding we all lost our life here" said Tien

"Yeah I cannot believe we are here to witness a rematch!" said Chiaotsu

"Well if things got out of hands we'll be ready!" said Yamcha

"We weren't ready when Vegeta was in his normal form what make you think we could take him out in his super saiya-jin form" said Piccolo

"Come on guys this is just a friendly fight nothing to get nervous about" said Gokou

"Hello guys you are all here" said Bulma getting off the over jet with her baby in her arm

"Hi Bulma what's up with the baby?" asked Krillin

"Oh this is my son Trunks!" she said

"Wow Yamcha man you have been keeping secrets" said Tien taping his friend shoulder

"I don't understand that boy isn't my kid" said the warrior

"Who is your daddy than? Said Chichi who was holding the baby who frowned at her

"Oh what a serious kid" she said 

"Call me a monkey's uncle if that kid isn't Vegeta's" said Piccolo who was looking over the woman shoulder like the others, surprised the woman let go of the baby but his mother caught him

"Hey careful!" she yelled

"Please Bulma tell me this isn't true" asked Yamcha

"Sorry Yamcha but Piccolo is right Vegeta is the father of that child" replied the woman

"The bastard how could he forced you do this!" said Yamcha angry

"No one forced me Yamcha Vegeta his my husband now" she replied coldly

"What how could you that guy had tried to wipe us all out five years ago and you went having a child with him!" said Piccolo

"Yeah what's wrong with you earthling aren't good enough for you" said Tien 

"I cannot believe you let that genocidal touch you!" said Yamcha disgusted 

"And have a child with him after all he had done to us Bulma I am very disappointed in you" said Chichi everyone told her what they thought about this

"I don't give a damn about what you think!" she said angrily

"I bet he doesn't give a damn about you he's not even here to defend you" said Yamcha everyone surrounded the woman with her child angry 

"That's enough! You'll should be ashamed of yourself for acting that way toward a friend, it is true that Vegeta had commit horrible things but he's a reformed man now and the fact that Bulma choose to be with him is none of our business" said Gokou so work up that everyone was surprised of his reaction 

"Thanks Gokou" said Bulma and the saiya-jin gave her a smile everyone stood far away from her ignoring her presence. 

Vegeta finally came and frowned when he saw the other

"What are you doing here this fight is between Kakorott and me only!" he said

"They are just spectator I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all, if your friends want to see you getting pounded into a pulp!"

"We'll see!" he said taking a fighting stance, the two saiya-jin looked at each other for a moment before attacking. The fight began with a bang as the two saiya-jin went all out in their normal form causing a lot of damage around them while the spectator stayed as far as possible of the fight, everyone was cheering except for Bulma stood alone in silence she wanted to cheer for her husband but couldn't she secretly wish that Zen was there she would have some support, she hadn't seen the woman and wondered if she was still on Earth.

Far away the battle raged on as the two warriors threw punches and blows capable to indent steel 

"Check their power level and their not even super saiya-jin!" said Piccolo amazed

"No kidding this fight is way out of our league!" added Tien

Vegeta had blocked Gokou's punches and sent one that broke the younger saiya-jin lower lip that began to bleed he wiped it up and threw one to the piece that broke his, they spread up and fired Vegeta a galic gun and Gokou a kamehameha that collided the explosion created was as powerful as atomic bomb that shook the entire area but out of the smokes the two saiya-jin was still fighting. Gokou fired another ki blast that sent Vegeta crashing into a peak that cave in under the shock but the saiya-jin attacked back and Gokou fell in the ground creating a crater he got out of it and flied toward his opponent saying

"Not bad Vegeta it seems that all this training bear fruit now let's see how you measure up as a super saiya-jin!" 

"This was a decent warm up now let's get serious!" said Vegeta powering up and Gokou soon followed and they turned into super saiya-jin together

"Guest who had join the super saiya-jin club!" said Gohan amazed

"Wow they are on fire!" exclaimed Yamcha

"I can't believe a human being can generate that much power!" said Tien

"Unbelievable he actually did it!" said Chiaotsu 

"I am confuse I think that you should be like Gokou to be a super saiya-jin!" said Krillin

"Well you thought wrong!" said Piccolo

"It's me ore Vegeta's power is getting higher while Gokou's seems to decrease with every blow!" said Tien 

"Yeah Gokou looks tired" said Yamcha worried 

"I don't like this, what's wrong with Gokou, Tien?" asked Chiaotsu 

"Does he plan on letting Vegeta win!" asked Yamcha

"No Gokou wouldn't never do such a thing, something is terribly wrong with me!" said Piccolo

"Well my dad hadn't feel well in weeks and keep complaining on having heartburn" said Gohan

"It must be the food serve in that restaurant" said Chichi

"This was two weeks ago! This can't stop Gokou in kicking Vegeta's ass!" said Krillin

Gokou had a hard time focusing in his fight and his techniques were sloppy but he tried the best he could 

"Come on Gokou you promised!" he said for himself breathing hard

"What's wrong Kakorott don't tell me that's all you can do!" said Vegeta while using his stomach as a punching bag 

"I am just getting warm up!" he said kicking the saiya-jin in the jaw and fired a ki blast at him

"Now we are talking" he said attacking and the fight raged on as the two saiya-jin get it all out

"Told you he'll be ok" said Krillin

"You are wrong Krillin Vegeta is just toying with him" said Piccolo clenching his fists

"Gokou don't give up! Show him what you can do!" yelled Chichi 

"Yeah Gokou we are here for you bro don't let us down!" said Yamcha

"Come on Gokou you are stronger than him!" said Tien, but all their cheers could help the saiya-jin as he got pummeled by Vegeta he succeed in putting some distance from his tormentor 

"What's wrong with me? I fell like my heart his going to explode" said the warrior while holding his chest and breathing hard at this moment far away Vegeta yelled 

"Big Bang Attack!!" and the powerful ki blast went strait at Gokou who had suddenly power down no longer being able on keeping the supper saiya-jin form 

"It's gonna hit!!" said Krillin 

"Gokou no!!!" yelled the other at the approached of the deadly blast they flied as fast as they could but they knew that it was to late for their friend as the blast was only three feet away from him.

Hi everybody Tien here I hope you are enjoying reading that heart stopping story, I know I am! And you surely don't want to miss the next chapter of DBZM "The New Foes" The Z senchi are in trouble! Review and see you soon. 

  


* * *

[1] I'm home, I'm back, etc.

[2] "shut up!" or just "be quiet"


	6. The New Foes

Chapter 6

The New Foes

The Z Senchi are in Trouble!

Gokou had never been sick in his life nor being helpless and now he was both, he could only watched in horror as the immense ki blast approaching without being able to move, his heart was hurting it was like thousand of tiny little blades were transpiercing it. Was it the end? Would he die that way? He tried to get up and power up but with no success all seemed lost when out of nowhere Zen appeared in front of him and deviated the blast away by firing on of her own. The others joined them and they inquired about Gokou well being while the woman flew toward the saiya-jin who was floating in mid-air he having no idea about the tragedy that was going to take place. 

"Are you blind? Or you wanted to defeat Gokou so bad that you didn't care about the fact that he's sick" said the woman

"What are you talking about? And how dare you accusing me I want a fair fight!" replied the angry saiya-jin

"Then step-down, because he's in no condition to fight you right now" she said to him and they both watched Gokou's friend taking him away to a hospital, the woman was wondering what was wrong with Gokou something told her she should keep her eyes open. 

Brought to the emergency room he was taking care immediately while the others wait impatiently outside, Bulma had asked Vegeta to get his wounds taking care of when the nurse finished with him he joined them to the waiting and seat on a chair near his son in the booster-seat, he looked in direction of the white haired woman who was standing far away from the group far away from him. 

It was the first time he saw her since she broke up with him. Knowing her for a long time he couldn't believe she gave up on him so easily, he had thought that the woman could have blown the planet with him with it for cheating on her even though their relationship was far from being the faithful type they were both free to do what they want. 

'It's not like we were mate or anything we were just…' thought the older saiya-jin for the first time he was really thinking about what she meant for him and concluded that she meant nothing for him he didn't love her whatever that suggest, or care about her, but was it true? He knew for sure she does care like Bulma cares for him so why did she leave him?

Zen was now wearing a white blouse with a red loose skirt and red boots she had changed her hair by cutting them short and she had glossed the ends in red. He hadn't seen her wearing other color than black and he knew that she only cut her hair when she felt dishonored last time she did it was back in W.A. when those men had discovered that she was a girl in disguise. She was standing leaning against the wall arms crossed head bowed and her hair hided her face, he found her very attractive right now she even looked younger and he pictured himself taking her right now right here, when he felt a kicked on his side and turned his eyes to look at his son that was frowning at him

'Because of you party time his over' he thought, but Vegeta wasn't the only one who was looking at the woman but each they own thoughts but one question remained, Why the hell she's still doing on Earth? 

The doctor finally came to them saying that he didn't know what was wrong with the patient that they were running more tests, that all they were able to do was to sedated him to ease his pain.

"He's awake now, you can go talk to him but don't stay to long he need to rest" said the doctor. The all entered the room while another doctor was leaving it but when he crossed Zen he turned his head thinking 'It can't be!' the doctor was no one else but this weird server in the restaurant in disguise, he hurry up leaving the hospital as fast as he could without drawing attention on him. At first Zen didn't notice but when she sniffed the air she turned back and looked at him leaving wondering but something clicked and she slapped herself mentally 

'Damn it Zen how stupid can you get?' this was her cue to leave after the pseudo-doctor; he was nowhere to be found.

He was called Dr Poison one dangerous assassin that uses biologic weapon to kill, the Hitokiri society knew that Gokou was too powerful to kill in a hand to hand combat so they sent him to do the job he had succeed in poisoning the warrior's food and was waiting for him to die before doing his report. After leaving the hospital he went to his ship for analyzing some blood simple he had took from the saiya-jin, the virus that Gokou was infected with should have kill him a long time ago and he wanted to know why was he alive.

"Hello doctor I didn't know that you make house call" said Zen who was standing behind him in his spaceship lab

"So it was really you, how did you found me?" he asked surprised

"I can recognize this stench anywhere and follow it was a breeze" she said holding her nose

"His mine to kill! That contract was giving to me!"

"I know I am not here to take it away from you, just tell me what you did to him?" she said interested and flashing him with a smile

"I infected him with one of my creation 'the warrior killer virus' as I like to call it"

"You mean the one that wipe out Orion5"

"Yes this one it is more effective on high power level creature by attacking their heart" laughed the evil doctor

"You imbecile you could have kill me to!"

"Don't worry my sweet that saiya-jin they call Gokou was my target and the only way he could contaminate someone else is sexually or if you had any contact with his blood" he explained to her and she froze in terror but the man added

"By the way what were you doing in there?" he asked suspiciously the woman smirked and asked

"Is there any cure for that virus?"

"Yes there is one in the Hitokiri headquarters"

"Bull! I know you must have it on you just in case!"

"Even if that was true I wouldn't give it to you, tell me Zen what the hell you are doing there?"

"Give me the cure doctor and I won't blow you up" she said

"You traitor never! I'll rather die" 

"As you wish!" she said ki blasting him but as soon as she did it the spaceship blew up she had just the time to shield herself 

"Damn it! He got that fail safe system in his ship now Gokou is really screwed!" she said angry and returned to the hospital to warn the others

"Say what?!" said everyone

"That virus is design to kill people like us" said Piccolo 

"You could go get the cure for him" asked Yamcha

"Sorry no can do" said Zen

"Why?" asked everyone

"Because it will be a waste of my time the cure is at thousand and thousand of light-years away and will take me almost a year and a half to go and come back but your friend have only a few weeks to live" explained the woman, 

Chichi had started to cry while the others looked at each others there was nothing they could do to save their friend. Before everyone leave the doctor asked that everyone should be tested to see if they were infected. 

Gokou sickness worsen within the hours and fall into a coma, Bulma hired the best specialists and researches to work in a cure but they told her they will need years before they could found it. The chance of survival of the younger saiya-jin was slim to none.

Three days had passed and Gokou didn't get any better, Vegeta was angry knowing that he had lost his chance to defeating the other saiya-jin to prove once and for all that he was the best was gone, so he spent most of his time in the GR machine training

"Curse you Kakorott you couldn't have chose a better time to get sick!" he said and changed into a super saiya-jin. At the same moment the phone rang and Bulma picked it up and run to the GR machine only to found Vegeta laying on the floor unconscious the doctor had just told her that her husband was infected by the heart virus. 

They were all once again reunited in the hospital and learn that the two saiya-jin where in a coma and that Chichi was carrying the virus but she wasn't sick because she didn't have a high ki like the two men the virus multiplied less rapidly, the others were off the hook. Bulma spent the night at the hospital looking after Vegeta and on the morning this last one woke up

"What the hell I m doing here?" he asked getting off the bed but had to stop as he felt dizzy and Bulma help him back to bed

"You are ok!" exclaimed the woman who cried happily

"Why wouldn't have been?"

"You got sick because of the heart virus and felt into a coma"

"Well I guest that a stupid virus can kill the prince of all the saiya-jin!" 

The doctors didn't buy that explanation and soon discover that the alien was carrying some kind of blood parasites that mutated to phagocytes when they entered in contact with the virus. They devised a cure that they gave to Chichi and Gokou hoping it would work. 

Later on one of the researchers will discover that what they had mistaken for parasites were actually Zen's T-cells, the woman had actually got infected by that same virus weeks ago when she came back but her strong immune system saved her for some reason her T-cell mutated into parasites when they go through a foreign organism once in contact with the virus mutated again into phagocytes. But what the researchers couldn't figure out was how Vegeta end up with them, not knowing about his bad habit in drinking the woman's blood while they having sexual intercourse, the last time they were together Zen immune was battling the virus and Vegeta got immunized without knowing it.

In space an artificial satellite was orbiting the Earth, doctor Gero was preparing himself to send two pods containing his killer androids. In south-west south city at ten o'clock two pods having the number 17 and 18 crashed down in the middle of the city and from them emerged two teenagers a boy with long black hair wearing a red scarf around his neck and a beautiful girl with blond hair. People had gather around them asking questions about them when the two androids opened fire and destroyed half of the city,

"Should we start looking for Gokou" asked the female android

"No let's have some fun first; I am sure that this Gokou will come to us when we create enough mayhem and destruction"

"We had specific order from the doctor shouldn't we obey him?"

"Don't you worry we'll get the job done and than will take care of him, now may the game begin!"

The entire TV channels began to broadcast the mass destruction made by the androids, while the reporter was talking 17 appeared behind him and said

"Look sis we are on TV say I told you we'll be famous now say something to the camera" 

"Boo you are all dead!" she said laughing at the same moment the army had sent the heavy artillery but the two androids destroy them easily in front of the media

"That's right and you are all doom and there is no one that could stop us, not even you Gokou" said 17 before blowing up the camera not after killing everyone around.

The Z warriors were watching the whole thing in TV and decided to stop them and went after them. Vegeta got out of the bed and started dressing up

"Were are you going asked Bulma worried

"I need some fresh air and some exercises" he said flying out through the window

"Be careful" she said after him knowing exactly were he was going

"Is he going to fight them?" asked Gohan who had remained behind on his mother instance 

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling about all this, did you saw Zen?" asked Bulma

"Not since she told us about the virus, why?"

"I don't think she knows about what's happening they'll maybe need her help can you pinpoint her location"

"Why it's not like she cares"

"Believe me if Vegeta is there she'll be to" she said, the boy sighed and told her where she was and Bulma took her fastest jet to go after her. 

By that time Vegeta had picked a fight with 18 while his brother just stood there watching the battle and the others was trying to evacuate the area, even as a super saiya-jin Vegeta was no match for 18 and when the others tried to help him out they got their ass kicked by 17 the only one standing was Krillin who didn't participated at the combat

"This is no fun I thought those guys would have last longer" said 17 to his sister disappointed 

"Do we finished them off?" asked 18

"Naw we better go find Gokou now, maybe this one could tell us where to find him" he said pointing at Krillin and before he could blink they were into him

"Tell us where Gokou is and maybe will spare you" asked 18 

"What do you want with him? And who are you?" asked the warrior scared

"We are androids made by Dr Gero to kill him now tell us where he is or I'll flatten your ball head!" said 17 

"Leave him alone 17 I just found him" she said looking at the direction where the hospital was as the satellite sent in the information to her

"It's your lucky day baldy, but you better stay out of our way next time because I won't be so generous! Let's move out" he said taking off followed by his sister that wink at Krillin and said

"Goodbye!" 

The fight was over when Bulma finally reach Zen that was on her way back to the hospital and Bulma told her about what was going on at soon she finished the alien woman put two fingers and her forehead and then vanished

"What?? How does she know about the instant transmission technique? I only hope it isn't too late!" said Bulma puzzled. 

The woman rematerialized near Vegeta and checked to see if he was still alive

"How did you get there?" asked Krillin who was giving some senzu bean to his friends

"Who did that?" she asked angry while holding Vegeta in her arms

"A couple of androids made by Dr Gero, they are actually after Gokou" replied Krillin

"Where are they now?"

"On their way to the hospital" he said sadly, the woman clenched her fists and looked at her ex-lover and said

"Take care of him I am going after these androids and I'll make them pay for this!" she said leaving

"Wait Zen they are too powerful!" but the woman was long gone

"Just hang on we'll come to help!" he said hurrying to give some senzu bean to them.

Gohan left his mother at the side of his father for a moment so he could buy some food when a big explosion occurred he could see the flames and debris approaching toward his father's room but was to far away to help out

"Dad, mom!" he said running toward them but when the smoke cleared there were nothing left of the aisle "No!" he said letting himself down on his knees

"Gohan!" said Chichi behind him

"Mom where is dad?" he asked surprised to see his mother and she pointed toward the sky where the white haired woman was shielding him with her ki and she was facing two young person who means business.

"Play times over!" said Zen angry

"Who's that woman?" asked 17

"I don't know she doesn't appear on any of our data base, should we worry?" replied 18

"Why she's only human we'll dispose of her like the others!" said her brother, while they were talking Zen had gave Gokou to Gohan saying 

"Listen to me brat I am going to open a portal that will bring you to my ship take your mother and father and stay there, I'll take care of these androids myself" 

"Hai[1]!" replied the boy and took off with his parents as soon the portal opened but got stopped before getting in

"Where do you think you are going?" said 17 firing a ki blast in front of them but Zen deviated it away

"Stay out of this! This fight isn't any of your concern!" said 18

"It is now Barbie!" replied Zen firing back and the two androids crashed into the next building 

"Zen you cannot fight them here you'll hurt a lot of innocent people!" said Gohan, the woman looked around her and opened a second portal and gave her black box to Gohan who disappeared with his parents into the hole and it closed after them

"Where did they go?" asked 17 furious

"You want to find them follow me!" said Zen going through the second hole and they followed her and they end up in a deserted place 

"You just made a big mistake! Tell us where he is now and we'll spare you" said 17

"As if I was going to tell you" said Zen

"We could do it the easy way or the hard way spit it out bitch!" said 18

"Kiss my ass!" replied Zen

"They always chose to do it the hard way" said 17 shrugging 

By that time the Z-warriors were on their feet and went to the hospital but no one was here and they worried about being too late when they sensed Zen's ki when she power up at her maximum 

"Holly crap it can't be her!" said Yamcha

"I am impressed that woman has stamina" said Tien

"We better go find her she might need our help" said Piccolo while they flew toward the battlefield, Vegeta had turned ssj and was way in front of them

'Zen what you think you are doing!' he thought angry as he sensed her ki decreasing, as strong as the alien woman was she was no match for the two killer androids. When they got to the battleground the fight was over and Zen nowhere to be found 

"Found her sword" said Krillin taking it off the ground

"Do you think she's still alive Tien?" asked Chiaotsu

"Maybe she's pretty tough" replied his friend, they searched the entire area without success but Vegeta finally found her face down in a river nearby badly injured he picked her up and flew to the nearest hospital around

"Come on Zen hang in here!" he said actually worried for once about the woman and the others just followed him there.

Two hours later the doctor approached Vegeta who was standing near her bed and asked

"Are you family?" 

"I am the closest thing she got as family" replied the older saiya-jin with a raspy voice 

"She's in a critical state it's to early to say if she's going to make it. Its real miracle she survived and she didn't lost the baby also" said the doctor

"What baby?" asked Vegeta 

"Oh you didn't know she's like one month pregnant" said the doctor leaving Vegeta thunderstruck the only thing he could said a little later was

"Oh crap!"

Hello everybody Piccolo here! We are outmatched by the powerful strength of the androids and have two warriors down for the count; it couldn't get any worse than that or can it? Next time in DBZM "Bad to Worse" Cell and His Quest for Perfection! See you soon and Review!

  


* * *

[1] Yes


	7. From Bad To Worse

Chapter 7

From Bad to Worse

Cell and his Quest for Perfection!

"Hold on in here Zen!" said Vegeta to the woman in his arms

"Krillin do you have any senzu bean?" asked Yamcha

"No we are all out!" answered his friend 

"Oh that's bad can you check Korin for some!" asked Tien

"Sure be right back" said Krillin 

Vegeta was now at the hospital room looking at the comatose woman, while the doctor was telling him how much injuries she had suffer and how serious they were, but Vegeta wasn't listening he couldn't believe he was going to be a father again that is if the woman survived her injuries.

'Pregnant! She's pregnant? I should have never gone after her that day what I am going to do now?' he thought and angry he said aloud and went out through the window

"I really don't have time for this shit!"

"This just great with have two powerful androids in the loose, we don't know where Gokou is or if he's still alive and the only one who could tell us has her life hanging by a thread!" said Piccolo

"I am sure Gokou is ok but that doesn't help us right now" said Tien

"You are right these darn things are too powerful Vegeta and Zen couldn't even put a dent on them!" said Krillin 

"What are we going to do!" asked Yamcha

"Let's try to find Gokou" said Krillin

At Zen spaceship Gohan had put his father to bed left him with his mother and went to look around, the place had everything they needed they could spend a year here with no problem, but the young half saiya-jin was worried about his friends. His father was getting better and he couldn't wait for him to heal completely, if Zen didn't get as fast as she did they would be probably dead by now. The boy didn't like the woman he actually despised her for reason of his own, the fact that she saved his life and his parents' didn't change anything about how he felt about her. He sat on the kitchen table and started examining the little black box which looked much more like than a puzzle box but every facet had a different motif and he tried to learn how to use it.

"It could become handy if I knew how to use that thing" he said turning it around in his hands

In space Dr Gero was furious, he had called the androids back to the space station but they had refused to come

"These damned androids they never follow my orders if they did Gokou will be dead by now" he had watched the fight of Zen with them and wasn't happy with the result, the woman had showed how imperfect they were

"I told you they couldn't be trusted! Please send me" said Cell in his first form

"No, not now"

"But master they aren't strong enough if that woman had help they would be destroy by now!"

"You are right, that woman was pretty strong, and if Gokou and Vegeta were there to help they could have taken them out. Prepare yourself you are going for a trip" said the Doctor and Cell smiled he couldn't wait to be perfect.

"What are going to do now? I can't detect Gokou's ki anywhere and the only one who knew is dead!" said 18

"Calm down, the Dr can't do anything to us! And who care about this Gokou if he resurface we'll kill him but now we got the whole world as our playground let's play!" he said flying away

"What about taking down his friends? This will be more fun" said 18

"Yes next stop Kame's house!" said 17 chuckling, 

"Hey old man can you tell him where Gokou is?" said 17

"I am sorry young man Gokou is not here will you like to leave a message" replied master Roshi

"Actually yes" said 17 and raised his arm to blast the place when Krillin, Tien, Chiaotsu and Yamcha intervened

"Look 17 the whole gang is here, that should be fun" said 18

"I'll take the two bald one!" said 17

"Stop right there! We'll fight with you but not here!" said Piccolo

"Ok big guy I game" said 17

"Chiaotsu and Yamcha stay here in case if Gokou resurface Krillin and Tien come with me!" ordered Piccolo and the three warriors flew away followed by the two androids 

"Who's going first?" asked Piccolo to them

"It's your turn 17 I took care of the two last fights!" said 18

"Yes it's my turn to have some fun!" said 17 

"We'll fight at the condition that the other won't interfere for any reason" said Piccolo

"It's a duel than, ok that the weak perish and this mean you" said 17 taking a fighting pose

"What's the chance we survive this one?" asked Krillin

"Zero to none" replied Tien

"Thanks I feel much reassure now" complained Krillin

"I am sorry but I don't see how we can defeat these two"

"At least Vegeta could have come to help; I wonder where he is what now"

"Far away from here I guest"

The fight between 17 and Piccolo was not challenging for the android at least but the Namek was putting a good fight while hoping for a miracle to happen that's when Cell choose to show up

"Hello my brother and sister time to come back home" he said looking at the two androids while ignoring the others

"Who is that ugly creature?" asked 18

"Hey you get lost you are in the way" said 17

"Dr Gero is not very happy for your failures that's why he sent me to replace you but don't worry you'll be able to help out" 

"Oh nightmare city!" said Krillin

"No killing what is that thing?" said Tien

"This one actually has a ki so he's not an android" said Piccolo

"Is that a good news or bad news" said Krillin

"I think this is a major bad news man" said Tien

"You don't have to worry I am not for you guys not now at least" said Cell walking in 17 direction 

"Go away you freak we told Dr Gero we won't be coming back!" said 17

"Oh he didn't sent me to bring you back I am here to absorb you two and once I did I'll become the most stronger warrior in the universe" he said laughing and attacked the raven haired android 

"Did you hear that?" said Krillin

"Yeah! What are we going to do?" said Tien

"I say we make a run for it!" replied Krillin

"No way we got to stop him!" said Tien running toward the battlefield and try to stop Cell for absorbing 17 but with no success

"17! No!" screamed 18 when Cell's tail swallowed his twin brother and his transformation begun under the eyes of the others who were taking aback by the energy that it created. When the transformation ended cell looked at himself glad of his new form

"Talking about of improvement!" said Tien 

"He's even uglier than before!" Krillin

"Now my dear 18 time to join your brother" said Cell 

"I would rather die than join with you" she said taking a fighting stance

"Ok there's the plan we'll try to hold him up while you take her out of here!" said Tien while attacking Cell with Piccolo

"Come one it's not safe for you around here, not for anyone of us actually" said Krillin while grabbing her arm and flew away with her. Tien and Piccolo were doing the impossible to hold him up but only to get beat up by Cell, in the same moment Gohan touched something in the box that opened a portal and he saw that it opened on the battlefield where the two warriors were struggling. When he saw his friends down he run through it and tried to help them out by fighting bravely but the young warrior was no match for the powerful new androids. He was going to blast him away when Vegeta came at his aide by fighting a powerful attacked that sent him far away

"Are you crazy? Get out of here!" said the saiya-jin

"I won't let my friends behind"

"How did you get here?" asked Vegeta 

"I don't know the box Zen gave me opened a portal to here"

"Where is it?" asked Vegeta and the boy gave it to him 

"Ok Vegeta now try to remember how this thing works?" he said to himself and opened a portal and signal the others to follow him through it

"Come back here!" said Cell who was coming in their way, Gohan put his tongue out while Vegeta flipped the bird and they disappeared 

"I'll get you for this!" yelled Cell and added more calmly "First let's find 18" and flew at the direction he saw them leave. The portal opened to the hospital where Zen was in and the get out of it, Tien and Piccolo were brought to the emergencies

"Wow Vegeta you can control it!" said Gohan

"No I can it seems that this thing as a life of its own or Zen programmed it that way if I knew how I'll tried to heal them with it"

"So that thing has the same propriety as a senzu bean? That's neat!"

"Yeah if you can use it!"

"Where's your father?"

"In Zen's spaceship she had the time to open a portal and sent us there" explained Gohan

"Quick thinking but she should have stay out of this" said Vegeta

"What are we going to do now?"

"I wish I knew, let's hope that Cell doesn't find the girl before we have a good plan" said Vegeta

Far away from the battlefield Krillin and 18 were flying as fast as they could

"Stop! I think that the battle is over" said Krillin

"For your friends it is"

"Do you know anything about that Cell guy?"

"The fact he want to gobble me up is all I need to know" 

"He's coming our way we better hide"

"Let's hide here in those caverns"

'I'll keep my ki low so he can track us"

They entered the caverns and looked for a good place to hide.

"Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you and your friends"

"Well for now you are not the enemy Cell is and it's not totally your fault that you are that way"

"We have been program to hate human you know but for some reason I do not hate you" said 18 stopping in her tract 

"We better get moving, farther we get to the entrance better it will be"

"Krillin"

"Yes" 

"Will you like to be with me?"

"Uh… what?"

"I always wanted how it feels to be touch by a human like I saw it on TV"

"Uh… umm… well" 

"What do you say? I mean it's probable that we never made it out of these caverns alive you know" she said kissing him

"Don't say that we'll make it alright I promise"

"How? You cannot even protect yourself"

"Well we just have to stay alive until Gokou gets better"

"And you think that Gokou will help me"

"Sure he will"

"If you say so" she said while taking off his outfit 

"Uh… 18 I've never been with an android before"

"Don't worry I've never been with a human either" 

Chichi was worried; she had been looking for her son all around the ship but couldn't found him. So she returned to the room where Gokou was sleeping only to find it empty.

"Gokou where are you?" she called 

"I am here Chichi" said Gokou behind her

"Oh Gokou you are awake!" she said jumping in his arms

"Uh Chichi I am hungry" 

"I'll make you something to eat"

Gokou was eating while his wife was telling him the latest news

"That's all in the nut shell" she concluded

"You don't know what happened to her"

"No Gokou"

"I think she got hurt I can barely feel her ki but all the others are ok"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to get Vegeta and Gohan to the lookout for training" he said putting two fingers in his forehead

"Wait what about me?"

"I think you better come with me" he said and they both dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Vegeta and Gohan who were in their way to the spaceship 

"Dad you are ok!" said Gohan

"Yes son I am glad to see you too"

"Kakorott things are bad"

"I know but I know a way to defeat the androids"

"How?"

"Tell me Vegeta do you think we can get much stronger if we got an extensive training"

"It's possible now that I think about it I think that we can go far beyond the simple level of super saiya-jin I just know it"

"So we'll need to train"

"But dad it's a matter of time before Cell find 18 and absorbed her and Kami knows what he's plan on doing"

"Don't worry we just need a few days" said Gokou

"Are you mad? It will take us at least a year to ascend" said Vegeta

"That's all we need"

"I don't think Cell will crossed his arms while you go train" said Chichi

"Yes he could destroy the whole planet" said Gohan

"But we just need two to three days!"

"You need to get a whole year of training in three days that's impossible"

"No it's not if we use the hyperbolic time chamber" said Gokou

"What's that?"

"It's a magical place where we can spent a whole year while only a day has pass here"

"Where is such a place?"

"In the lookout where Kami lives"

"Show me!" said Vegeta and Gokou used instant transmission to bring them there. After asking Kami the permission to use it Gokou said

"Vegeta you don't mind to go first I have something to take care of"

"No problem" replied the saiya-jin price and entered the room

"Dad why did you do that for?" asked Gohan

"I have to go get the others and bring them to safety here, do you still have Zen's box"

"Yes" said the boy giving it to him with regret and Gokou was going to leave when Chichi said

"Wait Gokou! I have something to tell you" the warrior turned to face her wondering what she has to say

"Gokou I…" she began and thought 

_'I realize you're seeing someone new  
But I don't believe she knows you like I do  
Your temperamental moody side  
The one you always try to hide from me_

_But I know when you've got something on your mind  
You've been trying to tell me for the longest time  
But before you break my heart in two  
There's something I've been trying to say to you_

_CHORUS  
But the words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say  
But it's locked deep inside  
and if you look in my eyes  
We might fall in love again  
I won't even start to cry  
Before we say goodbye  
I'm trying to say I love you  
but the words get in the way_

_Your heart has always been an open book  
But baby I don't even know you anymore  
And despite the fact it's hurting me  
I know the time has come to set you free_

_CHORUS_

_I'm trying to say I love you  
but the words get in the way'_

(**_Words Get in the Way  
_Miami Sound Machine/Gloria Estefan)__**

"Just come back to us safely" she said finally

"Sure I'll be extra careful!" said Gokou and left

Gokou rematerialized at the hospital in Zen's room where she was still in a coma, he slowly approached her bed and kneeled before it taking her hand in his 

"Why did you have to go and do this for? Please my don't die…my love" said Gokou kissing her lips

Hi everybody Chiaotsu here! Now that we have a plan it's a matter of time before we defeat Cell but before stay tuned for the next chapter of DBZM "The Secret" Gokou and Zen Love Affair see you soon!


	8. The Secret

Chapter 8

The Secret

Gokou and Zen Love Affair!

Three years earlier. Zen and Vegeta were training in the GR machine while talking of the time they had together when the woman asked

"I cannot believe that Napa and Raditz are dead! I hope that Freeza is burning in hell!"

"He didn't kill them" said Vegeta coldly 

"Oh! How did they die then?"

"I killed Napa myself but Raditz was killed by the Namek and Kakorott" said Vegeta after firing a blast at the woman who was standing still in shock but when the blast reached her she pushed it away like it was a mere fly and get out of the machine

"Hey Zen! Where are you going?" said Vegeta when he saw her leaving

"I need a break continue without me" she said and went to her room pick up her katana and scouter and flied away while trying to pinpoint the Namek she wanted one thing get even at the one who killed her lover.

Zen likes men! Handsome and powerful ones and Vegeta and Raditz were her favorites and the only ones she stayed attached to. When she worked for Freeza she spent a lot of time space pirating with them but at this time was only involved with Vegeta, until the day of her eighteenth birthday she was going to be gone for a long time and wanted to have one last night with him. Napa, Raditz Vegeta and her went to a bar to have some drinks and later on Vegeta and Zen left them and went to hotel.

"So where's my present Vegeta?" she asked seductively

"What here!" said Vegeta and kissed her and began to undress her but before he could finish his task fell on the bed unconscious

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you ok?" said Zen who was worried but the prince was deeply asleep and there was nothing she could do to wake him up

"You chose a really bad time to be drunk I am leaving tomorrow you dope!" she said angry 

"Happy birthday Zen!" said Raditz at the door

"Get lost!" she growled

"What's wrong? I see your lover is out cold he shouldn't have drink that little mix I gave him tsk tsk tsk" said Raditz that entered the room and closed the door after him

"You drug him why?"

"So I can have you tonight"

"What? Like if I'll let a weakling like you touch me!" she said laughing

"Come on Zen don't you want to know how it feels to be with a real man? Don't you have enough of him already? He's only Freeza's…"

"Shut up!" she yelled not letting him finished and Raditz just smile get on the bed and finished undressing her and began caressing with his hands and tongues every inch of her body before entering her with one pushed and started moving slowly than more rapidly and he started purring on her hears and Zen cry out of pleasure when they both reached climax while Vegeta was sound asleep near them. She pushed him away of her and took out her sword sat on him her sword near his throat 

"I could kill you for that! You don't have any idea with whom you messing with!" she said pressing the blade on his throat, but with a hip movement was in her and began to thrust slowly than rapidly she closed her eyes and let her sword dropped in the floor. Since that day they have been seeing each other secretly.

"I'll make them pay for hurting you!" she said and soon found the place where the Piccolo was meditating. She fired a ki blast at him but the warrior had the time to dodge it but wasn't so lucky when the woman cut out both legs and arms and was going to cut his head when Gokou materialized between them and stopped the blade

"Stay out of this before I decide to kill you too" she yelled at Gokou

"Sorry but I can't let you do it" replied Gokou

"You are only alive because Vegeta wants to fight you; I'll have come after you first. I can't believe you are a saiya-jin you helprd him killed your own brother!" 

"He wanted to hurt people here I had to defend them!"

"You won't have to worry about them for long once your fight with Vegeta is over you can kiss this planet goodbye!"

"Why? Because of Raditz!" said Piccolo surprised and thought 'She had done them all or right?'

"You'll have to go through me first before you hurt anyone else!" said Gokou 

"Just get in my way now and maybe I won't make him suffer too much!"

"No!"

"You won't be able to protect him forever you know, but if you want to fight me I game"

"What I thought you said that…" begin Gokou 

"You have one month to get ready and if I win the fight he's dead! If you do you won't have to worry about me, agree?"

"Ok" said Gokou and she left

"Are you mad? You just wage the whole planet and my head!" said Piccolo while regenerating 

"You don't believe I can defeat her"

"We don't know the extent of her power she's stronger than she lets out Gokou!"

"Well I'll find out in one month"

The day when they had to fight came and all Z-senchi came to see the fight, but Zen had made sure that Vegeta didn't know about fight.

"What are they doing here?" asked Zen

"To watch the fight they won't interfere" said Gokou

"Sorry Gokou but I won't fight you here I won't held back, you don't want your precious planet gets destroy like Namek do you?" said the woman while taking the puzzle box and opened portal another dimension. Gokou went through it but when his friends try to come she shut the door letting them out

"Hey why did you do that for?" he said when he saw what happened

"Sorry I don't like to give myself in spectacle, this is between you and me"

"Fine then let's start"

"Wait I am not ready yet! I have to make our battlefield" she said smirking

"Make our battlefield?" said Gokou and soon he found out what the woman meant by that. The dimension they were in was totally empty but soon a rocky terrain appeared the woman had created an entire world in five minutes under the amazed eyes of Gokou

"How did you do that?"

"I just do" she replied putting the box back in the chain around her neck and declared "Now I am ready"

"Let's do it!" said Gokou and the both take a fighting stance 

"Get ready to get your ass kicked!" said Zen

"You can always try!" said Gokou and the woman took out her sword and started turning it around

"You better put this away it won't work on me" said Gokou

"We'll see" she said bringing it down on Gokou who thought he avoided it until he saw blood coming on his left shoulder, she smile and brought the blade to her lips where she licked out the blood that stained it.

'She's fast I better be careful' he thought as the woman threw another attacks that Gokou had some problem to duck 

"Come on Gokou you know damn well you can't fight me in this state"

"Ok then I am going super saiya-jin!" and made the transformation the woman looked at him put her sword back to his sheath and said

"Now we are talking"

The hand to hand combat between the two warriors was amazing Gokou had never saw such display of power from an adversary and was very glad that the woman was very true to her words she was a worthy adversary

'Oh wow she's outstanding!' think Gokou after the woman had cancelled one powerful kamehameha

'Unbelievable can he be stronger than Zane? No way! Can't it be even for a super saiya-jin to be that strong no wonder Vegeta wants such power!' thought Zen who was surprised by such attack, but fired own of her own that hit Gokou at full force and made him crashed the ground making a big crater put the saiya-jin get out of it only with a few scratches

"I am very impressed and you can take it as a compliment" said the woman

"Well you are not bad yourself"

"No Gokou I am the best there is!" she said, and blow for blow they continue to fight. He fired another kamehameha wave and her a galic gun the two attacks collided and a colossal explosion that sent them crashing away. They slowly get up in their feet and looked at each other the woman had evil smile on his lips which made the warrior nervous 

'What is she up to now?' thought Gokou getting ready for any vicious attack which came but what happen next let the warrior stunned that he power down. 

Zen had actually lost interest in wining the fight the moment Gokou showed his true strength and like always she let her weakness got the better of her. Not giving the warrior any time to recover from the previous attacks she fired a ring attack that pined Gokou down who tried to free himself but with no success. 

She kneeled near him and then kissed him exploring his mouth with her tongue while she ripping off the rest of his clothes and sitting on him she run her hands to his muscular chest and went down to his manhood and begin to rub it. He didn't know how to react by that kind of assault and just let her go on as he came to enjoy the woman touch. She looked right in his eyes and asked 

"Do you still want to fight or would you like to take me" but he didn't respond so she let him go but at the moment he got free he grabbed her disintegrated her clothes and began to kiss her avidly with one hand stroke her breasts while the other moved her legs apart and entered his throbbing member and began to stroke in and out while the both began to growl in pleasure she was near climax when Gokou asked her 

"So you don't want to kill him anymore?"

"Mm-mm who?" she said between moans

"That's what I thought" he replied going all the way in and moved harder and faster as her whole body began to quiver, she touched the box on her chest and they end up on a bed on her spaceship where they continued until they were totally exhausted.

The next morning Gokou woke up totally disoriented and needed a few minute to clear his mind but everything came back to him when he saw Zen sleeping next to him a smile of contentment on her lips. He shivered as he recall last night, he had never experience something like this before the first time in his life he was truly satisfied, he didn't have to worry to hurt his partner because she was as strong as he was. He looked at her and run his hands on her perfect body stopping at her firmed breasts than to her womanhood and she opened her legs and he accepted the invitation, half asleep half awake Zen was enjoying it all and whispered something in the saiya-jin tongue that Gokou didn't understand 

"Uh what?" he said between moans his face hiding in her hair, Zen eyes flicked open and looked at the man who was on top of her it wasn't Vegeta like she thought and began to remember vaguely what happen last night, but she dismissed all thoughts to let go completely to his lover when they reach orgasm together and le let himself dropped near her when he fell asleep again. She turned toward him watching him sleep while thinking

'You have done it again cheating on Vegeta with the little brother this time! What the heck it was worth it!' she said before slipping into somber. Later on Gokou had awoken her complaining that he was starving.

"Grrr you saiya-jin are impossible!" she said getting of the bed and went to the kitchen and started cooking while Gokou cleaned up the woman had gave him one of her brother clothes to wear and it was a perfect fit for the saiya-jin who was all in white. She watched him eat lost in her thoughts not knowing if she'll continue to see him or not, she felt ashamed not only she cheated on Vegeta but she had betrayed Raditz that was just her.

"I have to go now" said Gokou and Zen showed him the exit and the warrior flew away, lost in his own thought it was true that he had a good time but what will happen next? 

"Wow I just had sex with Vegeta's girlfriend he would probably turned super saiya-jin if he knew about this!" he said 

"So who won?" asked Krillin later on and Gokou started to blush and said 

"Well none of us won"

"Did she asked for a rematch?" asked Piccolo

"Yeah" said Gokou but had a totally different picture in mind

They should have end it up right there but didn't they continue to see each other, as their relation deepen they spent their time training and making love enjoying every single minute spent together. One day Zen went to find him at the spot where Gokou like to hang out not far away from his home and make love under a waterfall but they were to busy to feel that someone was watching them.

After one of their exhausting training Zen was sitting on top of him naked her long hair down, Gokou looked at her with wonder usually he never paid to much attention to her physique she was so different from his wife.

"So tell me who's bigger?" asked Gokou to Zen

"Do you have to compare everything?!" she said surprised by the question

"Well tell me"

"No I won't"

"What about the way we're making out? You said you like to be with me better"

"You can turn super saiya-jin when we doing it" she said sheepishly 

"What this on your neck? It looks like a bite mark"

"Oh this, Vegeta likes to bite me when we are doing it"

"It's fresh you've been with him"

"Yes I am still with him"

"Does he love you like I love you?"

"You are kidding right" said the woman with a little nervous laughed

"No I am not what's so wrong about it" said Gokou

"You can't love me! I am evil Gokou I have innocent people's blood on my hands I am not loyal! But you are different you are good, kind, and a loving man. I only know hatred"

"But you've changed!"

"Have I? You don't know me"

"Well tell me than"

"I can't it hurts to much"

"Zen, tell me!" he said and she turned her head away

"I don't even know what I am. My adoptive father found my twin brother and me in an abandon wrecked ship and raised us as his children. He's one of the seven head members of the Hitokiri society and since three years old we have been trained to be the perfect killer, but I am a rebel and a free spirit this kind of behavior can't be tolerated between the clan and father tried to put me in the right word like he likes to say. When everything fails he then started to abuse me sexually not before he drugs me I don't know what hurt worse the drugs that was burning me inside or the fact I was being use and abuse. I am tough Gokou I can take it I am the powerful girl and the universe but I chose to run away. He found me one day and told me if I do it again he'll do the same thing to my brother and even kill him. Zane really admires him he was his hero and he could do no wrong I didn't want to take this from him, so I did what ever they asked me to even being someone I am not. You can try to bury the pain deep inside but it's never deep enough and the only way I knew to ease it was to make other suffer! I killed many people Gokou and I enjoyed watching them suffer!"

"Will you still do it now?"

"I don't know"

"Tell me Zen what do you feel when you are with me?"

"Peace" she said has tears come down her cheeks 

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do love you Gokou but…"

"Listen I don't care who you are where you from what you did as long as you love me"

"Oh Gokou I will never leave you" she said hugging him, but the next day she had left Earth and Gokou had thought she was gone for ever until she came back a year and a half later. When he sensed her ki in space she went after her

"Gokou you scared me!" she said

"I thought you were gone for good"

"Sorry I tried to tell you that I was going away for a while but you were with your wife that day and I had to go"

"Will you stay this time?"

"Yes forever" she said kissing him and they made passionate love, but the warrior seemed that something was bothering him

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I was thinking about you and me, you give up a lot of thing for me and still I…"

"Listen to me I don't want you to leave your family and your friends because of me, they are a part of who you are. I want you to be happy Gokou even that's mean I have to share you with your wife, son, friends, the world or even the universe. I'll be always at your side and you know why because I love you"

At the hospital Gokou was standing next to her bed still holding her hand and talking to her.

"You came and save me from the androids and make sure that everyone was ok you fight them bravely but the fight isn't over. Please wake up now I need you more than ever Zen wake up" said Gokou while putting a kiss on her lips and at the same instant the ECG line in the monitor went flat as her heart stopped.

Hiya! Gokou here don't miss the next chapter of DBZM "Cell's Game" The Final Battle! See you soon and don't forget to review!


	9. Cell's Game

Chapter 9

Cell's Game

The Final Battle!

Still in the grottos Krillin and 18 were hiding for Cell that was looking all over for them. The evil android had began to lose his patience and began to destroy everything in his way killing thousand of innocent people who had have the misfortune to be there.

"Damn her! She couldn't be very far!" said Cell enrage

"She's still in the area there is no movement for the past hours I am sure she's there somewhere. Cell better find her quick and finish the job" said Dr Gero still in his space headquarter. Hands in the hands Krillin and 18 was walking their way out

"Are you sure we can leave now? I am sure he's still outside waiting for us" said 18

"I know, but we cannot stay here forever we got to found the others" said Krillin

"Maybe they are already dead"

"That would mean that I am all alone"

"What do you mean? What about me?"

"Sorry 18 I didn't mean it that way"

"Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"Hey thanks! But I thought that was suppose to be the man job to protect the woman"

"Well it's not the case here! Do you really think that Gokou can help us?"

"Sure he's the best that's why Dr Gero is so worried he'll come through for us" he said confidently and thought 'I hope'

At the hospital staff tried their best to bring the woman back to life but everything they tried fell miserably, Gokou was just standing there he couldn't believe it, Zen was dead he knew it because he couldn't no longer feel her life energy.

"Call it" said the doctor

"The patient died at 19:00" said a nurse

"Sorry mister we do all that we can" said the doctor and they leave the room now alone Gokou slowly approached the bed and was going to do his goodbye when the puzzle box get out of his pocket and started hovering over the woman as its sides moved slowly doing a combination and once entered with a click a bright light flashed over the woman and started healing her then slowly the machine started recording a pulse as the woman slowly come back alive under the amazed eyes of the warrior. She flipped opened her eyes and said

"You are ok"

"You are alive!" said Gokou

"Yeah well I am hard to kill" she said smiling

"I have never seen your box acting on itself" said Gokou 

"Well that little box is full of mystery even to me"

"So how do you feel?"

"Like someone that was hit by a tractor trailer"

"Ouch!"

"So what did I miss?" she said getting dress after the doctor had reported this miracle recovery 

"Well we got a new treat name Cell, he's after the androids to merge with them once he does he'll be more powerful than ever"

"Look pretty bad"

"Yeah will you help?"

"Of course, I am not letting you guys have all the fun!"

"Alright! I need to ask you a favor can you heal Tien and Piccolo" said Gokou and Zen growled she didn't forgive the Namek yet

"Please Zen we'll need all the help we can get for this battle!"

"These guys will be only in the way!"

"Zen please, do it for me"

"Ok you owe me one"

"Sure what ever you want" he said and she smiled. She went to the two warriors' room and healed them and they all went to the Lookout.

"Piccolo-san dad Tien you're back!" said Gohan but stopped in his track when he saw the woman with them but at the same moment Vegeta got out of the hyperbolic time chamber 

"Great Vegeta you here did you made it?" asked Gokou

"Maybe" he said smirking but his smile fade when he saw Zen "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you to Vegeta" said the white haired woman walking toward him

"You look great I hope your training had been successful" she said to him

"That doesn't answer the question" he continued hostile which brought the others attention to them she was going to answered when Bulma landed nearby and started calling them

"Hey everybody!" she said getting of the car with baby Trunks in her arms

"Bulma hi! What are you doing here?" asked Gokou

"I brought some supply and Vegeta you sure need a new armor" she said while materializing a big box and took multiple saiya-jin armor and gave them out to the warriors

"Hey guys why you didn't put yours on?" said Bulma to Piccolo and Tien

"I am not going to wear the same outfit as Vegeta" said Tien

"I am a Namek not a saiya-jin I won't dress like one" said Piccolo

"What those two guys mean is that they don't have the physique to wear these" mocked Zen while putting hers on

"I don't see the need any of you has to wear those I am going to take care of Cell myself, particularly you Zen"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because you aren't going to fight him that's all" said Vegeta

"Yeah because you are going to do it right? Well think again I have some score to settle" she said and Vegeta was angry but not wanted the others to understand what he was about to say he continue to talk in an alien language to them 

_"Listen to me Zen I am not going to let you risk the life of my child again!"_

_"Huh what are you talking about?_" said the woman surprised

_"You mean you don't know that you are pregnant! Why am I not surprised?_" he said crossing his arms while all color left the woman face as she said more for herself

_"I am pregnant"_

_"Yes and you foolishly jeopardized the baby's life when you went in that little rescue mission of yours. Now stay here I'll take care of everything now"_ and the woman just nodded absentmindedly. Everyone was wondering what Vegeta had told her to make her acting that way 

"I'll be leaving now" said Vegeta to them in their common tongue

"I hope you'll make it" said Gokou and Vegeta left toward where he could feel Cell's ki

"It's time Gohan let's go" said Gokou to his son as they entered the room for training. Later one Zen was coming back from the bathroom when Chichi stood in her way

"Get lost!" she said

"We have to talk" said Chichi determinate

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Well I do! I know all about you and my husband"

"What?" said the woman raising an eyebrow 

"I let this go for too long and I was ready to give up on him but now that I see what kind of person you are there is no way I am you going to let you have my Gokou!" she yelled at her

"Are you mad woman? What a stupid idea? Me and Gokou! Ah let me laugh! Now get out of my way before I blast you" she said pushing the stunned woman aside 

'Could have been wrong? Of course I am Gokou wouldn't never do something like that! I could have even imagine such a thing" said Chichi to herself and she continued to convince herself that Gokou didn't cheat on her that all that happen the past three years was only the fruit of her imagination. Afar Zen was looking at her and then sigh she had believed her why wouldn't she? After all Zen was a good liar as she's a good fighter she could even convince of herself of a lie but now she got other things in her mind

'I am pregnant! How stupid I could get? After all these years I promise myself to be careful but it happens anyway! I am in trouble Vegeta thinks that he's the father but I am not sure about it he could be Gokou's. Oh crap what am I going to do? First thing first let's concentrated in this fight' she thought and approached Kami who was watching down over the Earth

"Hey old man what's happening down there?" she said to the guardian that looked at her for a good while before answering 

"Vegeta had found Cell and it seems that the last one is over powered by the saiya-jin"

"Great! He's going to win!" she said happily

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet" said Piccolo sternly 

"Why not he's beating the crap out of him" said the woman

"Vegeta could have finishing him off a long time ago! But he's just toying with him!"

"You are kidding me! Oh I should have known he won't change!" said Zen 

"He just let him go!" said Piccolo

"I am going down there!" said Zen and using instant transmission zapped herself there

"Time to have that talk old man" said Piccolo to Kami

Zen materialized near Vegeta and started yelling at him

"What in the hell are you doing? Finish him off before it's too late!"

"Shut up! Why do you know and understand? You not even a real warrior!"

"I understand that your stupidity is going to get us all kill! Have been down that road and I didn't like it a bit! So if you don't want to do it I will!"

"No you're not!" he said holding her arms but she turned and hit him in the groin and left after Cell who had just discovered 18 and Krillin hideout, curling in pain Vegeta screamed after her

"You bitch I am going to make you pay for this!" seeing them coming his way Cell used Tien's Solar Flare technique and dropped on the blinded 18 and absorbed her into her being while Krillin tried desperately to stop him. The transformation for his completion began under the stunned eyes of the three warriors

"No it's too late look what you've done Vegeta!" said Zen panicking at the overwhelming power level she was sensing 

"Yes now I am going to have a real challenge"

"Are you crazy? He's going to do us in!" said Zen has she watched the perfect Cell that just beat Krillin with one kick and flew toward the dying warrior and healed him with the power of her puzzle box while Vegeta resume his fight with him. Soon the saiya-jin fighting discovered how he had underestimated him and got himself pounded. When Cell was ready to finish him off Zen but herself between Cell and the unconscious Vegeta 

"So you want to fight me" said Cell while checking how strong she was "You don't have what it takes to challenge me woman so get out of my way!" he said raising his hand to fire a ki blast 

"Wait! It's not him that you want! You want Gokou right?"

"Zen what are you doing? Said Krillin

"Silence! You want a real challenge Cell you got it! Leave Vegeta alone and I'll tell you where Gokou is"

"Why you treacherous whore! I am not…" said Krillin but Zen silence him by firing a ki blast at him just enough to knock him out

"So you know where he is"

"Yes and I will tell you if you promise you won't hurt Vegeta" she said

"Ok then Vegeta doesn't interests me anymore so where's Gokou hiding!" he said and the woman explained to him where to go and the evil android left them

'I hope you are ready by now Gokou' she thought while healing Vegeta

"Where is he?" asked the prince

"He went after Gokou" se replied after

"Yeah after you told him where to found him!" said Krillin who came out under the rumbles 

"I didn't have a choice it was that or he was going to kill us!" said the woman

"I can't believe you did that Zen, where's your honor?" asked Vegeta 

"I was just saving my skin and yours!" she replied

"I didn't ask for your help!" said Vegeta

"So I should have let him kill you!" 

"Yes at least I would have died with honor"

"Don't give me that crap if you want to get a crack at him again be my guest you know where the Lookout is" said Zen angry and Vegeta left followed closely by Krillin

"Idiots!" she said following them

At the Lookout the freshly fused Piccolo and Tien tried to hold on the android, soon Yamcha and Chiaotsu came to assist while Bulma and Chichi went to take cover 

"How did he found us?" asked Chichi 

"I don't know" said Bulma holding her son close to her but a ki blast hit nearby took the side they were on and Chichi fell overboard 

"Chichi!!" screamed Bulma while looking down but the woman at a vertiginous speed but Vegeta caught her just in time 

"Nice catch Vegeta!" said Krillin behind him as they landed near Bulma

"Thanks goodness you are here!" said the woman who wanted to hug her husband but couldn't because Chichi was still holding on the saiya-jin 

"Hey Chichi you can let go of my husband now" said Bulma then the other woman noticed in the arms of who she was she moved away quickly blushing

"Get out of here!" said Vegeta and Bulma and Chichi run to the hover car and took off but didn't go far so they could watch the fight. An unfair fight took place between the Z warriors and Cell but they knew one thing there was no way to win this one.

"Enough! Our fight isn't over yet" said Vegeta to Cell who was going to blast the others

"Oh please admit it you are beating" said Cell

"I am asking for a rematch" said Vegeta

"You are kidding right?" said Krillin

"You don't have to fight him it's my turn" said Gokou that just came out of the hyperbolic time chamber with his son in super saiya-jin form

"Ah there you are? Let's fight!" said Cell

"No wait just gave us a few minutes to get prepared. I agree to fight with you but at one condition if one of us wins you'll leave the inhabitant of this planet alone!"

"I agree" said Cell crossing his arms and gave them his back. Gokou used this time to eat and get dress when he was ready he went to meet Cell outside

"Can you go fight someplace else?" said Piccolo

"Sorry Kamicolo but this place makes a perfect battlefield!" said Gokou taking a fighting pose. The others stood away while the two powerful warriors tried their might on the improvised ring, low after blow and the demonstration of many techniques it was clear that even Gokou was no match for Cell 

"If Gokou can't beat him we are screwed guys!" said Tien 

"Man this is bad!" said Krillin

"None of us is strong enough to defeat him" said Vegeta clenching his fists

"I am sure Gokou can do it" said Zen

"You are wrong Zen if he continues to fight that way he sure will die!" said Vegeta

"What? Oh no! We've to help him!" said Zen who was ready to go but Vegeta stopped her

"I know you cannot understand the concept of fighting and dying with honor but you have to let Gokou do this" said Vegeta

"You know what I don't care! This real saiya-jin fights alone crap is only going to get us kill, and like I said before I am not going to die because you stupid saiya-jin can't accept the fact that sometimes you do need help from the outside. If you want to stand here and do nothing like the coward that you are so be it! But I have some green ass to kick!" she said at the same moment Cell was going to fire a powerful ki blast at Gokou who was still on the ground but Zen threw her sword at him that took out his arm, the android looked at her while regenerating his arm back and said

"If you want me to kill you just have to say so" and was going to punch her in the face the woman when Vegeta stopped the blow with one hand 

"Hey did your mother ever teach you that you shouldn't hit a woman even with a flower?" said Vegeta with the other he fired a big bang attack that took half of Cell's head.

"I have enough of this game! Time to finish this" said Cell while regenerating his head back and fired a kamehameha wave that hit Vegeta and sent him crashing to a nearby edifice knock him out cold, he gave Gokou a powerful kick in the jaw and sent him flying away to his friends and made a impact that brought everyone down. The only ones standing were Zen that was in front of Cell and Gohan that was standing not far away. Cell caught the woman by her neck and started shocking her, she tried but in vain to free herself it was a matter of time before she run out of air and die

_"You've got to help her Gohan"_ said Gokou telepathically 

_"No I won't"_ came the reply from the boy 

_"Why?!?"_ said Gokou

_"Because she deserves to die!__ I know all about you and her dad I have seen you together under the waterfall" _

_"I am sorry son you have all the right to be angry at me but don't let her die!"_

_"I don't care if he kills her I won't budge!"_

_"Gohan please!"___

_"No!!"_ came the last replied and the boy closed the link between them 

"Gohan please help us out you are our only chance we know you can do it!" said Krillin

"I know you can, show that android what you made of!" said Piccolo 

"Come on boy its up to you now!" said Yamcha

"If you don't do anything we're going to die!" said Chiaotsu

"Do it son!" yelled Chichi on top of her lungs, the half saiya-jin power up at his maximum and reach the perfect super saiya-jin 2 form. He attacked Cell who let go of the woman who fell down while rubbing her sour neck 

"So you are my new challenge let see what you can do" said Cell attacking him but soon he found that how powerful the boy was and received the beating of his life when the boy beat the crap out of him as he began to toy with him

"What are you waiting? for finish him off!!" said Zen but Gohan ignored her

"No stay away you monster!" said the beaten Cell

"Oh no I am just getting warm up!" said Gohan giving him a power punch in the gut that made Cell spat out 18 and regress to his last form

"Oh yeah he did it there is no way Cell can win now!" said Krillin but Cell began to inflate like a balloon and said

"I maybe beaten but you are going to lose because in one minute I am going to blow myself up taking you and the entire planet with me"

"I won't let you!" said Gohan

"You can't do anything just try to hit me and I'll just blew up sooner!" said Cell 

"Oh no we are doomed!" said Vegeta who walked toward the group, Gokou got up in his feet and looked back at his friends before phasing and appear on the side of Cell but one finger on his forehead and one hand on Cell

"You have done you share son now it's time I do mine" said Gokou before dematerializing with Cell under the cry of protestation of his son, Gokou rematerialized with Cell on king Kai planet where he blew up.

"No dad! This is all my fault" said Gohan crying 

"You bet it is if you have finished him off like I said your father would be still alive!" said Zen angry

"Shut the hell up Zen!" said Vegeta 

"Don't worry Gohan we'll bring back your dad with the dragon balls" said Bulma who had landed when all was over 

"No we can't" said Piccolo 

"Why not?" said Bulma

"Because when I merged with Kami the dragon balls became useless there are nothing now but common round stone!" explained Piccolo

"Oh no!" said Chichi before passing out in the arms of her son the others remained silent; Gokou was gone for real this time.

Hi everybody Gohan here, my father have made the ultimate sacrifice to save us, but it's not over yet stayed tuned for the second part of this story **The Price of Betrayal. **Chapter 10 "Gohan's Plan" Goodbye Zen Welcome back Gokou! See you soon and review!


	10. Gohan's Plan

**The Price of Betrayal**

Chapter 10

Gohan's Plan

Goodbye Zen Welcome back Gokou!

Still in his space headquarter Dr Gero was secretly spying on the Z warriors 

"So the mighty Gokou can't be brought back which means I won! At last after years of hard work I finally defeated my nemesis now its time for plan B. But first I have to leave here it's a matter of time before android 18 regain consciousness and give out my position. I will return later and this whole planet will be mine like it should have been a long time ago! Muhahahahaha!" said the Doctor as his satellite transformed into a spaceship and left Earth's orbit 

On the top of the Lookout all the Z senchi were there after the deadly battle with Cell which ended up with the lost of their best friend Gokou. Everyone was talking about the adventures they had had with Gokou and how the man had always amazed them. Zen was looking at the scene with aching heart, what she saw was that she didn't belong here even Vegeta had found somewhat his place among them. The only reason she was still on Earth was because of Gokou the man she had learn to love, who would have ever guest that one day she would have fell for a man like him. She was intrigue the first time she saw him when they fight Freeza together the connection was immediate but they needed more time to found each other. 

'How come someone that powerful can be so soft? He had taught me a lot of things and was ready to give up everything for him and now he's gone. What am I going to do now?' thought Zen 

"Hey Zen can you please heal 18" said Krillin the woman looked down at him and said in a snarl 

"What do you take me for?"

"Just heal the darn thing" said Vegeta frustrated 

"Why should I uh? Why are we still doing here anyway? Gokou's dead you are number one now! Let's just get the hell out of here!" said Zen 

"I am not going anyway if you want to leave that's your business!" said Vegeta

"Fine! Rot here if you like but I am leaving!" said Zen opening a portal in went through it 

"Vegeta are you ok?" asked Bulma taking his arm but he pushed her away and flew away 

"Vegeta come back!!" yelled Bulma after him

Zen made it to her spaceship and sat down at the control undecided to press the launch button thinking at the past three years she had spent on Earth most of all the time together with Gokou. She pushed the button and the ship took-off in orbit she spent sometime looking at the blue sphere thinking:

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life when I look back_

_On these days I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_[CHORUS:]_

_In my dreams I'll always see your soul_

_Above the sky in my heart_

_There always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all_

_The strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_'Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you_

_Now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

**(Artist: **Faith Hill

**Song: **There You'll Be)

'I won't forget you my love and I hope that one day we'll meet again' she said after given a last glance to the blue planet 

Everyone went home after awhile each to their own house mourning their lost friends in their own way. This night sitting on his bed Gohan was looking at the sky making certain that Zen had left the planet 

"Good now its time to bring back my dad" he said gearing up and left without noise in a mission

"First I'll need Baba's help" he said flying at her location he made it at dawn 

"Ah Gohan my boy what bring you here?" asked the old woman when he saw the young warrior 

"I thought you were a fortune teller? You should know why I am here" said Gohan

"Yes I know why you are here you want me to tell you the location of the planet where the Namek live right?"

"Hai"

"Sorry boy I don't know" said Baba 

"I was hoping you that you would" said the boy sadly

"But I can always ask someone who might know"

"You'll do that" said the boy with hope

"Yes after all I owe Gokou that much wait here make yourself at home it will take me a few hours to get the information" said the old woman on a crystal ball 

"Thanks Baba"

"Don't mention it kid"

When Chichi woke up this morning and couldn't found her son she started panicking

"Gohan where are you Gohan!" she called all around the propriety but with no answer so she called Bulma to ask her if she had saw him

"I am sorry Chichi I didn't see him. Did you tried the Kame's house"

"Yes but he isn't there"

"Where could he be?" 

"I have no idea this is awful Bulma I just lost Gokou and now Gohan!" said the woman crying

"I am sure he's somewhere training or something I going to get a hold of Piccolo but I don't promise you anything" said Bulma

"Thanks Bulma I'll continue to look around" she said hanging up one hour later she closed her doors took her car and went to look for the boy

In a desert place Vegeta was shouting his rage at the skies 

"Damn you Kakorott! How can you die like this?! I didn't even get the chance to fight you now I will never know who the best was. After I spent all my time training to become and reach the level of super saiya-jin I got defeated twice by Dr Gero's androids and surpassed by your half-breed son! I lost my honor once again there is nothing left for me now" but no answer came so he decided to head back to CC as he flew there he saw a woman who was hammering angrily her car that had broke down, he recognized Gokou's wife and wondered what she was doing in the middle of nowhere he wanted to ignored her but something told him he better go check this out, he sighed loudly and landed near her when Chichi recognized him he run to him angry pounding on his chest while crying and yelling at him 

"All this is your fault! If you didn't come here in the first place my little Gohan wouldn't have to learn how to fight and wouldn't have left me!" but Vegeta frowned and hold her hands and said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My son is gone and he's nowhere to be found" said the woman who had start crying 

"Oh shut up!" said Vegeta but the woman cried louder 

"Ok I am going to look for him just get in the car I am bringing you home" he said the woman complied and Vegeta transformed into a super saiya-jin and picked up the car with the woman in it and flew them to mount Paoz where she lived, by that time Baba was back to the other world and told Gohan the information he needed and Gohan flew to CC to 'borrow' Vegeta's spaceship 

The older saiya-jin put the car down and was going to leave when Chichi said

"Wait! Thanks for bringing me back you must be angry will you like something to eat?" she asked and before Vegeta could answer his stomach did it for him

"I'll take that as a yes" said chichi entering the house followed by Vegeta a few minutes later the saiya-jin was eating a delicious meal while Chichi was just watching him eating than she break up in tears

"What now?" said Vegeta looking at her 

"You remind me of Gokou, and I am never going to feed him again now that he's dead!" she said crying louder

"I better leave" said Vegeta getting up and walked toward the door 

"Wait!" said Chichi stopping him "Don't go know stay a little bit longer" she said looking in his eyes and added "Please stay with me for the night"

"Are you sure?" asked Vegeta surprised

"Yes" she said kissing his lips first he was undecided of what he was supposed to do but the woman took the initiative by deepen her kiss and guide his hands to her clothes fastener while she took off his armor, soon enough they were both naked in the kitchen and Chichi began to explore the saiya-jin body with her hands and took him in her mouth like a angry wolf while he started to groan in pleasure under the woman expert touch but than he pull her to him and looked at her flushed face and kissed her voluptuous lips while caressing her breasts he then began to kiss her neck laid her on her back and began to tease her womanhood with his tongue while the woman moaned but this wasn't enough as she said

"Take me now!" she ordered and Vegeta smirked 

"A little impatient aren't we? We'll get it when I am ready" he purred in her hears

"No" she said pushing him on his back and put his throbbing member inside of her and started moving her hip slowly

"Oh real tigress!" chuckled Vegeta but reverse the role and she wrapped her legs around him and let herself go for the ride Vegeta spaced himself so they both reach orgasm together. Vegeta left her asleep and went home; the woman had told him this was the first and last time they would be together and the saiya-jin agreed.

Gohan landed on CC ground and went to the spaceship entered his destination in the ship's computer and took-off at the same moment Vegeta was back, awaken by the noises Bulma run outside in looked at the skies tears in her eyes

"Oh Vegeta don't leave!" she shouted

"Hey I am still here!" said Vegeta behind her

"Vegeta! So who's just left?" asked Bulma

"I think that was Gohan"

"What?!" said Bulma surprised 

Months later Gohan landed on New Namek

"Gohan it's that really you?" said Dende hugging his friend

"Yes Dende! Long time no see!" replied Gohan 

"So young man what bring you here?" asked elder Moori

"You see we've have been fighting this powerful guy name Cell who had kill many Earthlings along with my dad and I was wondering if I could use your dragon balls to bring them back"

"M-mm I see, it is against our rule to use the dragon balls for such purpose but we owe our lives to our dad so the balls are at your disposition" said elder Moori

"Thank you" said Gohan 

"You are in luck since Freeza debacle Porounga can bring back more than one people at a time" said Dende 

"Fantastic! I can bring everyone back than" said Gohan happily 

"So what are your wishes?" asked elder Moori after summoning Porounga 

"First I want everyone that was killed by Cell and the androids to be brought back to live" said Gohan 

"It is done" said the dragon after Dende had made the whish in Namek tongue

"I know where my dad died can you ask the dragon to send him back to Earth" asked Gohan and this wish was granted also

"Now for the last wish" said Dende

"You see so we could fight Cell Piccolo merged with our guardian that's why we no longer have our dragon balls, can Porounga make us a new set" asked Gohan

"I don't think Porounga can grant you that wish" said elder Moori

"You'll need a new guardian for that" said Dende

"I know why one of you came to our planet to be the guardian" said Gohan

"Can I go!" said Dende

"Sure I am sure you'll make an excellent guardian" said elder Moori

"Yaye!" said Gohan and Dende together 

"So what's your third wish?" asked elder Moori

"Send Dende me and the ship back to Earth I have been gone for a long time and I am sure my mother is worried sick" said Gohan after Dende made his goodbye to his family and friends the dragon grant the third wish and they found themselves on the Lookout after explaining his mission to Piccolo this one agreed to help Dende getting acquainted with his new job

"Bye now I have to go find my dad" said Gohan locking on his father's ki who wasn't far away. Gokou was surprised to find himself on a mountain on Earth

"One moment I was training in the other world than pouf I am alive and back on Earth" he said scratching his head

"This is because I wish you here" said Gohan behind him

"Gohan! How are you my son" said Gokou who was going to hug me but he stepped back

"What's wrong?" asked Gokou surprised by the reaction of his son

"We have to talk"

"About what?"

"About you and Zen"

"Oh"

"I couldn't believe you cheat on my mom with that woman! Are could you do such a thing? Don't you care about me and mom?"

"Of course I care about you two!"

"No you don't because if you did you wouldn't do what you did"

"I did it because of love!"

"You mean that you love her still"

"I don't ask you to understand because you can't"

"No dad you are the one who don't understand the gravity of the situation here, you married mom you have make a vow you can't back up from it because you have the hot for another woman this is just wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to choose one of them and you'll choose mom!"

"What about Zen?"

"Don't worry about her you'll never see her again because she left Earth soon after your demise and I don't think she'll ever come back! I'll advise you to forget about her"

"Ok then" said Gokou defeated 

"Mom must worried sick by now let's go home dad" said Gohan and the two flew home and landed in front of the house and Gohan shouted

"Mom. Mom I am back and I got a surprised for you!" the woman get out of the house and started crying when she saw her husband and son 

"I must be dreaming! Gohan, Gokou you are back!"

"Yes mom we are back and we aren't leaving right dad?" said Gohan Gokou approached his wife and took her in his arms

"I am sorry Chichi for leaving you like this I promise that I'll make it up to you I love you" said Gokou kissing her

"I love you to" she replied between sobbed

"I am sorry for leaving that way" said Gohan

"That's ok Gohan you had a good reason" said Chichi smiling 

"The baby is due when?" asked Gokou pointing at her big belly

"Soon very soon" she said putting her hands on top of it

At the Hitokiri headquarters Yuri the seventh of the head member that looked like a Minotaur was furious has he watched the video Dr Gero showed him of the final battle with Cell

"So that white haired woman is your adoptive daughter" said the evil scientist

"I can't believe this! I should have known she's only trouble! If the others found out I am finish and my entire plan to take over will be ruin" growled the man 

"Oh don't worry about it I'll take care of everything" said Paragus

"You, my daughter is far more powerful than you and the only one that could take her on is her own brother Zane and I can't asked him to kill his own sister now can I?" said the man furious

"I wasn't talking about myself my son Broli can take care of her" said the old saiya-jin 

"He's he strong?" asked Yuri

"Yes he's amazingly strong" replied the old saiya-jin 

"So be it, find her and eliminate her!" 

Konnichiwa Chichi here first of all I want to thanks all of you who took the time to review the first part of this story and await those who didn't! Everything is back to normal in our life here on Earth but I can't say the same for some people I know. In chapter 11 "Zen is in Trouble" A mother's Courage! Don't miss it and review please!


	11. Zen is in Trouble

A/N I promised myself not to say anything on some reviews I received but I couldn't help myself! First of all I knew I would get flamed at the moment I posted chapter 8 and chapter 10 and to answer Lara yes my story goes to the category of romance and second this isn't a B/V get together story if it was I would have end it up at chapter 4 like the title says it's DBZ Modified my way this is my story I wrote it that way for the purpose of it if you want to read one of my goodie go easy love story so go read The Story Not Told! I know I will lose a lot of readers before I finish that story but for those who will stick around until the end I'll tried to not disappointing you guys. Now that I am over with all this nonsense let's continue!

Chapter 11

Zen is in Trouble

A Mother's Courage

Dr Gero's ship had been intercepted by Yuri's not far after he left Earth orbit, this last one was wondering why Dr Poison didn't came back after his mission and wanted to checked this out. He was going to kill the evil scientist when this one offered his services and Zen's father accepted. Paragus and Yuri were old friends when the old saiya-jin escaped Vegeta-sei with his infant son Yuri had made sure that his friend will have all that he needed, as the years passed by Yuri used his help for various matter that didn't concerned the Hitokiri's affairs. So when Yuri learned about Zen's betrayal Paragus was the first person he called 

"I don't see why you have to kill her I mean she's still your daughter adopted or not" said Paragus

"You don't understand to be one of the head members you must have an impeccable record! I have been a hit man all my life and to be accepted as a head member is really a great honor. I worked my ass off for this but I really got accepted because of Zen and Zane"

"Why?" asked Dr Gero

"You see these two kids are pretty powerful and full with potential having them as a part of this society is a great addition to our supremacy" explained Yuri

"But Zen gave you some trouble right?" said Paragus

"Yes she's a headstrong difficult to control, but her brother is no problem. I run into so much trouble because of her and almost got kick out from the bench so many times"

"I don't see why" said Dr Gero

"It's easy if I can't control a little girl how can I take care of Hitokiri affairs?" said Yuri

"Soon this won't be a problem once we take care of her there will be no problem!" said Paragus

"Yes and with the help of our friend here and of your son soon the entire universe will be ours to rule!"

"With these high tech equipments you put at my disposition I will create the perfect android ever and Cell will look like nothing before it!" said Dr Gero

"Good you know what to do Paragus?" asked Yuri

"I am on it" replied the old saiya-jin

On her spaceship Zen didn't have any idea of what had been prepared for her. She hated to be pregnant which made her felt vulnerable and the fact she was all alone didn't help either, she had wish she could stay in hibernation until she's come to term but couldn't do it because hibernation will only slowed things out and can even hurt the baby. She had to spend the last eight months alone in her ship boring herself to dead but this was nothing compared to the birth and actually take care of the baby who seemed to pass the majority of the time driving her mother crazy. 

Young Gomen[1] was born with a tail and white and black spiky hair but still the mother couldn't still tell who the father was 

"Damn saiya-jin they all look alike to me!" she said sighing while she was cleaning the new born. Gomen wouldn't stop crying it was like someone was torturing her and Zen felt like someone was pulling her heart out

"Please don't cry!" said Zen alarmed but everything she did the baby girl wouldn't stop crying the only time she stopped was when she is being fed or when she's sleeping. Soon Zen run out of supplies and had to land on an artificial planet where its function was much like a gas station you can buy food and supplies there. Not wanting to let the baby alone she brought her along luckily for her Gomen was asleep

"Hey you this is a bar not a nursery!" said the barman but one looked of Zen shut him up

"When I can find baby supplies in this place?" asked the woman

"Are you crazy? No one come here for this here but you can always placed an special order at Al's" said the barman and Zen left for Al's

"Hey you I have an urgent order to place" said Zen to one of the attendant of Al's

"Wow how did you get that baby?" said the man laughing

"How do you think? You nimrod! Here's the things I need how long will it takes to get them" she asked the man took the list examined it and replied

"One month or two"

"Ok I'll be back to pick them out" she said leaving 

"Hey baby will you like to make one like this with me I always wanted to have a kid" said warrior that bumped into her she kicked him in the testes and replied

"Now you won't have to worry about that now" 

It was hard for her to not to pass unnoticed with that baby but she feigned to ignored the stares 

"Once I get those supplies we'll leave for my private planet once there I wouldn't have to worry about you for three years after that we'll have to move all the time because the Hitokiri will be after me by than but don't worry mommy will take good care of you" she said putting the baby to bed and went to take a shower 

What Zen didn't know was that her father was looking for her and a special message was sent to him from the barman telling him that his dear daughter was around. Broli was in his way for his mission.

The white haired woman had little time to herself as the baby was constantly fussing not giving any time out to her mother. The day where she has pick up her supplies came she let the baby with someone but on the way she met with a tall man who won't let her pass

"Listen pal I don't have time to play get out of my way or get blown away!" she threatened him but for all answered the man who was Broli attacked and she had just the time to duck the blow

"Okay you'll soon learn not to mess with a cranky mother!" she said firing a succession of ki blast that didn't affect his opponent one bit

"What the hell!" she said surprised but his opponent fired a powerful ki blast that blew up half of the town Zen got out of the debris angrier than ever as she power up, and noticed that she had gotten whicker, she didn't have time to train since she had fought Cell. She launched a assault at the man who backed up but when she thought she was wining the man transformed into a super saiya-jin and the power level she was sensing was so great that Zen decided that she better get out of there before she got creamed

"How many of them there are?" she said heading for the hotel where Gomen was but Broli was following her closely without stopping she yelled to the man who was holding the child

"Bring her to my ship quick and stay there!" the man complied 

"What do you want?" asked Zen when Broli started shouting after her but no answer came

"Don't tell me they have already found out! He's really strong I don't think I can beat him!" said Zen for herself has she tried to stay alive she blocked some of Broli's blows but not all of them one of them sent her crashing to a mountain and he continued to pound her until she made her break the mountain in two. She tried to get on her feet but felt backward that was then she saw that the man had abandoned Gomen leaving her in the ground to save his ass 

"Oh the coward!!" she yelled and rolled away from Broli's foot that was going to crash her but she got hit by a ki blast in the back before she could get her balance the man burrow his elbow in her stomach making her spit blood and some more when he punched her in the face and she felt head first into the ground and Broli fired a ki blast in that direction. 

Not knowing how to attack her aggressor she took out her katana, she knew that wouldn't work on a fighter like Broli but she threw it at him like a boomerang unfortunately for her the man caught it and was going to throw it back at her when Gomen started crying her lungs out he stopped looking at the baby who was laying not far away from the battlefield he growled and said

"Kakorott!" and threw the sword at the baby instead seeing that her child was in danger Zen used instant transmission and used her body as a shield for the baby and the blade lodged itself in her back transpiercing her left lung and stop at one millimeter of Gomen's head 

"Don't cry you going to be ok" she said while coughing blood amazingly enough the baby stopped crying

Broli landed near her and took the sword out of her body and she fell limply on the ground he took her by the neck and lift her so she could face him she raised her hand concentrating all the power she had left and fired it in his face the blow made him let go and fell back but not without taking her puzzle box she always wear in his neck with him. Once in the ground Zen stretched her arm and took a hold of the baby put two fingers in her forehead and vanished.

Zane was working to his quarters in the Hitotkiri planet when he started to hear a baby crying and walked toward the sound only to found a woman bathe in her own blood holding a baby in her arms

"Zen!!" yelled the brother running toward her

"What happened to you?" he asked at his dying sister

"Hi bro" she said feebly while coughing

"Don't talk where's the box?"

"I lost it"

"Ok I am going to bring you to the infirmary" he said lifting her but she cried in pain before she said

"It's too late for me now"

"Don't say that? You'll be fine!"

"You were always a bad liar Zane!"

"Who did that to you?"

"Don't know…was a super saiya-jin"

"The same guy that kill Freeza!" 

"No…someone else"

"Who sent him?"

"Don't know, Zane…"

"Yes"

"You were right about everything I should have listened to you. You must hate me now"

"What? Why?"

"Because everybody hates me…I was always a burden to you, father and everyone I know I am sorry I am not like you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to changed but it didn't work I guest I deserve to die that way I only got what I deserved like father use to say"

"Don't say that please Zen don't die" said Zane as tears started to pour from his cheek 

"I am sorry Zane but please take good care of my daughter don't let her become like me" she said giving him the child

"I swear that I'll care for her like my own child" said Zane, touching her brother face she said 

"I…" but expired before finishing her sentence 

"Zen, Zen!!" he said shaking her "Goodbye sister" he said crying 

Yuri was furious he just learned that Zen had escaped Broli when Zane entered the room carrying Zen corpse in his arms

"Zane what happened?" said Yuri

"Someone murdered Zen" he said putting her on the table Yuri took her pulse just to make sure she was dead

"Did she tell you who did it?"

"Some super saiya-jin"

"And you want to get revenge right?"

"I can't let him get away with it!"

"I understand what you feel I'll take care of it personally"

"No! I want to kill him myself!"

"You know the law about vengeance among us"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you are responsible for this!"

"Zen had betrayed us and you know darn well what the price of betrayal is?"

"Death" replied Zane 

"I am sorry son but the council was unanimous Zen had to die"

"She wanted just to be left alone, you should have never force her to be one of us she wasn't cut for that kind job"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You did have one, but just didn't care she was right about you and all this time I thought you cared about us"

"I do care for you my son"

"The only one you care about is yourself!"

"So what are going to do now?"

"What I should have done a long time ago?"

"You know you can't go against the council you'll get killed and I wouldn't be able to protect you!"

"I am not afraid to die father"

"Good because they not afraid to kill you" the two men looked at each other and Zane said

"My sister blood remain on you remember that next time we meet each other I won't be calling you father" than he left without looking back. Yuri looked at the corpse laying on his desk 

"What a waste if you had obeyed me none of this would have ever happened, you brought this on yourself Zen I am so sorry I had to do kill you we could have been great together" he said kissing her forehead

"You are it is always a shame to waste such a good warrior" said Dr Gero behind him

"Yes but its too late now"

"Not really"

"What do you mean?"

"Have been doing some research and I think that it is possible"

"What is possible?"

"To turn a normal human being into an android"

"You want to turn her into one of your machine! But she's dead!"

"That's not a problem when I finish with her she'll be more powerful and totally devoted to you"

"So be it" said Yuri smiling as Dr Gero took her away everything was working as planned it was a matter of time before he made his plans in action.

Seven years later in Capsule Corporation during one of Bulma barbecue where all her friends were united 

"Good grief Gohan you get blackmailed more often than a politician" said the blue haired woman

"Well Videl told me if I don't participate in the world martial art tournament that going to be held in three months she's going to tell everybody that I am saiyaman!" 

"Yeah this could be pretty embarrassing" said Trunks

"Shut up twerp!" said Gohan

"Her name is familiar who is she?" asked Bulma

"She's the daughter of the reigning champion Hercule, and the fact that she learned that my dad is a former champion himself was on more reason to her demand" said Gohan

"The daughter of the reigning champion Hercule Vs the son of the former champion Gokou!" that should be fun to watch said Yamcha

"More fun if the two champions went head to head!" said Oolong

"Bah that guy Hercule doesn't worth a punch" said Krillin

"I know let's all participate!" said Gokou

"For once you have a good idea Kakorott!" said Vegeta

"Can wee go to!" said Trunks and Goten to their moms

"I don't think this is a great idea" said Chichi

"Aw come one Chichi Goten will do fine!" said Gokou

"And more chance for us to win the prize money" said Gohan

"In this case I agree!" said Chichi

"Great! So are you coming Krillin?" asked Gokou

"Me??" asked Krillin

"Of course he will and so will I" said 18

Everyone spent the next three moths training for the tournament, when the day finally came everyone was ready.

"Wow this place had changed so much since last time we came here!" said Gokou

"Yeah no kidding looks at all this people" said Krillin

"Hey we better go sign up before it's too late" said Piccolo everyone signed up without problem but when it was the time for Trunks and Goten to sign in

"Don't you think they are a little too young to participate?" said one of the two men that was at the registration table

"Well we did accept that kid"

"Oh yea well ok they can enter they should start making a junior competition"

"Nah it will be boring"

'That's wonderful we are all in! Let's grabbed something to eat before the preliminary" said Gokou

"Don't stuff yourself too much before the fight Gokou" said Chichi

"Are you kidding he always does!" said Krillin the group sat on a table and started eating and when they finished they left the restaurant Trunks and Goten run to where the preliminary were taking place and Trunks run into a kid who was standing at the entrance 

"Hey watch where you are going murasakige[2]!" said the youngster who was wearing a blue gi on top of it a cape with a hood that keep the face hiding 

"You were standing in the way!" said Trunks

"Gomen come here!" said a man who was wearing a similar outfit but his was white

"Are you ok?" asked Goten to his friend

"Yea fine" replied Trunks 

After preliminary and after everyone had drawn a number the warriors where match up as the following:

1-Vegeta Vs Jewel

2-18 Vs Hercule

3-Trunks Vs Gohan

4-Gomen Vs Killa

5-Gokou Vs Mighty Mask

6-Krillin Vs Pintar

7-Zane Vs Piccolo

8-Videl Vs Gohan

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the world martial art tournament!"

Hello! Krillin here this going to be one hell of a tournament full of surprise and deception don't miss chapter 12 "Hitokiri Vs Z senchi" Who will be the Victor! See you soon and once again thanks for your reviews and continue to review! ^_^

  


* * *

[1] Sorry or Gomen nasai I am sorry 

[2] Purple hair


	12. Hitokiri Vs Z senchi

Chapter 12

Hitokiri Vs Z senchi

"Wow this will be the most exciting tournament ever!" said Bulma

"Oh yea this gonna be fun to watch them whack each other!" said Oolong

"I wonder who's going to be the champion this year" said Chichi

"Vegeta of course!" said Bulma proudly Chichi looked and said

"Not when my Gokou is participating, everybody knows that he's unbeatable!" 

"We'll see about that!" said Bulma and the eyes of the two women threw lighting bolts

"Calm down ladies!" said Yamcha

"Shut up Yamcha! Why aren't you down there anyway?" said Bulma

"There is no way I am going to end up in the same ring with those guys!" replied the warrior

"That's what I thought you're nothing but a coward!!" said Chichi at the embarrass fighter. 

At the lobby where the fighters were waiting before going to the arena

"Look at this crowd!" said Krillin

"Yeah I never seen so many people gathering up at the tournament before" said Gokou

"This year things are going to be different" said Piccolo

"You are right, we are the only challenge around here" said Gohan and the friends continued to chat, no paying attention to the tall fighter all in white and the little one standing next to him.

"Do you know which one is my father ojisan[1]?" asked the girl

"It's the one you won't have to fight with" replied Zane softly 

"This one there, he doesn't look so tough" said Gomen

"Never judge someone by is appearance little one"

"Yes ojisan, so what are our chances to win that competition?"

"It's too early to tell"

"I bet that we can beat them all!"

"It's never good to be overconfident my dear" said Zane while looking at the Z warriors one after another, Vegeta who felt that he was being watched turned his heard and looked at the two strangers

'I will have to keep an eye on these two something tell me that they could be trouble' thought Vegeta

"So you feel it to, they are hiding their ki pretty well. Maybe they are our challengers" said Gokou

"I doubt it, but than again who knows what they can do" replied Vegeta

"We are going to find this out soon enough. You better get ready your number is up" said Gokou

"Ready for what?" said Vegeta looking at his opponent with disdain 

"Ladies and gentlemen meet are two first contestants Vegeta who's new to this championship and Jewel who's well known for his brilliant fighting techniques!" declared the announcer

"You rule Jewel!!" said someone in the crowd and soon cheers and acclamations came out from the spectators for the blond-haired male as he salute them, Vegeta was standing in the middle of the stadium rolling his eyes thinking

'Why do always get the small fries?' arms crossed he didn't pay any attention to his opponent who was demonstrating his skills by executing various kata

"Well aren't you going to attack?" he asked to Vegeta who seemed to be asleep he opened an eye and smirk raised his hands for a burning attack and put fire on the man's clothes that run off the ring 

"HELP ME I AM IN FIRE!!" he screamed dropping on the ground and rolled over to put out the flames 

Uh…Well Jewel disqualified himself by leaving the ring which made Vegeta the winner of this fight!" said the announcer while calmly walked back to the lobby

"What on the world just happen there?" said a fan and his comrades just shrug 

"Dad you didn't have to light him up!" said Trunks laughing

"Oh well, honey you are next" said Krillin

"Oh cool you are up against the world champion!!" said Goten

"Lucky me" said 18 unimpressed 

"Go dad you can do it!" said Videl to Hercule

"Thanks honey!" he said and whispered "It's only a woman there is nothing to worry I'll just show her my Hercule Punch and she'll fall of admiration for me ha-ha-ha" then added aloud once he reached the arena 

"As a gentleman it is against my code of honor to hit a lady but as a fighter I have to fight" and 18 sighed

"Go champ!!" shouted the crowd 

"I think they mean go chump!" said Krillin grinning

"I only hope that she's not going to hurt him" said Gohan

"Don't worry she's not going to waste her energy on a weakling like him" said Piccolo

"Hey that weakling as you say is my dad and the world champion!!" said Videl angry

"Not for long" replied Trunks

On the ring Hercule was showing-off and began to threw punch and kicks at 18 who didn't budge a muscle 

"Why me?" she said before slapping the overgrown baboon out of the ring into a brick wall then fell on the ground under the astonished spectators 

"Amazing ladies and gentlemen our champion Hercule got dethrone of his title by one smack from 18!" said the announcer

"Unbelievable the great Hercule got beaten by a girl!" said man in the crowd and soon everyone started laughing pointing at the beaten fighter and began to threw cans and rotten tomatoes at him 

"I am so embarrass" said Hercule while running away to his lodge followed by his daughter

"Dad wait up!" said the young woman

"Two losers down and some more to go!" said Trunks grinning 

"Hey it's our turn" said Goten

"Yup and I am going to win that fight" said Trunks

"So am I!" said Goten 

"Now let's welcome two of our three young competitors this year…" said the announcer

"We'll soon know who the strongest kid in this planet" said Trunks taking a fighting pose

"It's not you" replied Goten doing the same

"Whoo-hoo Go Trunks you can do it boy!" said Bulma

"Do your best down there sweetie!" said Chichi

"It was about time!" said Yamcha

"Let's see some action down there!" said Oolong

"Now I am going to see what murasakige can do" said Gomen

"Let's do it!" said the two boys together throwing themselves at each other as they began to fight and soon after started fighting in the ssj form

"Do you see that?" said a man

"Those two kids are amazing!" said a woman

"Look at them go!" said Krillin

"They are stronger than us at his age and think they have already reached the level of super saiya-jin at this young age! What do you think Vegeta?" said Gokou

"Humph!" came for all answer from the prince

"So this is the legendary transformation of the saiya-jin! It's weird that two kids made it" said Zane 

"Not fair! Why can I turn ssj?" said Gomen angry

"I have no idea" replied her uncle

"It doesn't matter I'll still whoop the winner's ass of this little match!" 

"Well this is a great opportunity to test your full strength"

"Oh yes I will" said the girl as her eyes lighting up. 

After a wild match Trunks managed to trick and beat his friend by sending out of the ring

"I won!!" said Trunks happy

"This isn't fair!!" said Goten

"Well it's the game's rule my friend!" replied Trunks "Come one Goten this is just a game" said Trunks following his pissed off friend back to the lobby

"Now for our last youngster of this tournament is going head to head with Killa" said the announcer

"Man it is cruel to send that young child fights that grown man!" said a man

"Yea her parents should be ashamed of themselves" said a woman

On the arena Gomen was looking at her opponent while this one was complaining about how young the competitors came that soon he'll end up fighting a baby

"Stop your babbling and get ready to get crushed" said Gomen

"Okay kid don't go cry when get hurt!"

"You'll be the one crying moron!" 

"I am going to teach you some manners!" he said as the girl dared him to attack the man run toward her hands behind her back she looked at him coming before removed herself in the way jumped and with a single kicked broke his back 

"Oh my you broke his back!" said the announcer

"So he's lucky I didn't kill him" said the girl leaving the arena

"What a horrible child?!" said Chichi 

"Yea why did she do that for?" said Bulma

"Hey you didn't have to hurt him you know" said Trunks to the girl

"You better worry about yourself for the semi final murasakige" said Gomen 

"My name is Trunks maybe you are to dumb to remember" said the boy

"Trunks! What kind of name is that?" she said laughing 

"She's ask for it!!" said Trunks who was going to jumped on her but Piccolo caught him in time and said 

"Leave it for the ring!"

Gokou and Krillin made short work of their opponents in a match that didn't last more than 15 seconds. Next was the match between Piccolo and Zane the both walk silently to the ring

'Now we'll see what this guy is capable of" thought Piccolo

"This planet seems to be the refuge of endangered species, Saiya-jin, Namek and soon Chikiyu-jin[2]"

"What are you talking about?" asked Piccolo

"You'll know soon enough. Now let's see what you got" he said while Piccolo took a fighting stance but the man just stood there arms crossed 

"Are you going to fight or stand here all day?!"

"Go ahead attack me" he said 

"Gladly!" said Piccolo throwing a punch that met the air

"Where did he go?" said the Namek

"Looking for me" he said behind me

'He moved so fast that I couldn't see it!' thought Piccolo; every time he attacked him he was able to move away at the last second 

"Wow that's what I call speed!" said Krillin

"But he can't keep running forever" said Gokou 

"Stay still!" said Piccolo

"Ok" replied the man as Piccolo threw a punch that Zane blocked

"Now it's my turned to try and hit you" he said but Piccolo dodged the hit in time 

"Missed!" said Piccolo

"Really" he replied and blood started dripping from Piccolo's neck

"I could have cut your head off and you wouldn't notice until it falls down" said the man showing a sword he made with his own energy than made it disappear and threw a multiple little dagger made with his energy that Piccolo try to avoid but without success

"This guy is in perfect control of his ki making it takes different form and shape!" said Gokou

"The worse is that he's using Piccolo has target practice!" said Krillin

"The blades aren't going to make a lot of damage but sure are hurting like hell" said Vegeta that was staring at Piccolo that looks like a green hedgehog 

"You better give up now before I do real damage to your body" said Zane with his same calm voice 

"Not yet" said Piccolo powering up which case the knives to fly away in all direction 

"Why are you so obstinate you know you can't beat me" he said hovering from the ground 

"You aren't that strong to make me back off" said Piccolo sending a 'triple bean canon' that the mask man cancelled 

"I don't need to be strong for now, you are even a challenge I'll soon dispose of you" he said while ten wires came out of his fingers and lodged themselves on the Namek's chest and sent electric shock through them electrocuting him 

"Who is that guy!" said Yamcha stunned

"This can't be good!" said Krillin

"He's using Piccolo's own ki against him by re-channel it!" said Gokou

"How by sucking it out of him?" asked Krillin

"No by making it his own while it's still in his owner's body!" explained Vegeta 

"What! That's impossible! No one can do that!" said Gohan

"It seems that this guy can" said Trunks

"But it could kill him! We got to stop him!" said Gohan who run to the ring at the same moment Zane let go of his prey 

"Piccolo-san are you ok?" asked Gohan to his unconscious friend but eyes and mouth wide open the Namek didn't reply as he was transported away in a stretcher 

"You monster!!" said Gohan to Zane that land on his feet

"Don't worry he's only a little shock" he said walking away but stopped before Gokou and Vegeta for a brief second than go to his niece who was standing in the back 

Mm-mm-mm a Namek well done coming up!" she said laughing

"Grrr…I can't wait to shut her up!" said Trunks

"Gohan you are up!" said Videl at the door 

"Uh…um…how's your dad?" asked Gohan

"How would you feel if you got beat up at this tournament?"

"Well I don't know"

"You'll know soon enough!" said Videl attacking but Gohan continue to avoid and dodge them all

"Aw look at them it's just like you and Gokou years earlier, Chichi" said Bulma

"Yea I know, isn't it romantic!" said the brunette

"If you say so" said Oolong 

"Why aren't you attacking?" asked Videl furious

"Well I leave that to you!" replied Gohan

"Just throw her out of the ring will ya! You're wasting important people's time you know!" said Gomen, but no one paid any attention to her

"I am sorry Videl" said Gohan powering up which threw her off balance and fell off the ring and she started crying

"Are you hurt?" asked Gohan worried

"Not worry but my pride is" she said between sob

"Will you like better if I let you win?" asked Gohan

"No, you won fair and square it is true you are stronger than I am"

"So it's ok than, you are alright now"

"Yea I guest I am" she said taking the hand offered

"I think I am going to be sick!" mocked Gomen at the couples the entered the lobby 

"Zip it!' said Trunks

"Make me!!" replied Gomen

"Ladies and gentlemen the elimination round is over the fighters are pair up as the following for the semi final:

1-Vegeta Vs 18

2-Trunks Vs Gomen

3-Gokou Vs Krillin

4-Zen Vs Gohan

Get ready to witness the most amazing fight of your live as Vegeta and 18 go head to head in this first semi final match!" said the announcer. 18 walked toward the ring followed by Vegeta but Krillin run after the prince saying

"Uh Vegeta I know that you and 18 you have some unresolved issues I was wondering…"

"Don't worry she'll stay in once piece when I am done" said Vegeta smirking 

At the ring

"I bet you've been waiting for this rematch for a long time" said 18

"Not at all" said Vegeta making his fingers crack

"I don't believe you"

"Actually I am here thank you" he said punching her in the face hard enough that she took two steps back 

"You have a weird way to thanks people" she said

"What can I say? This is the way I am. You know what I just figured out" 

"What?"

"That this bonehead creator made one big mistake while building you"

"Which is" she said and Vegeta smirked and said 

"You can't get any stronger" he said attacking, 

The fight between the two fighters was spectacular but any trained eyes could tell you that 18 had any chance on winning this one as Vegeta toyed with her

"Gokou…" said Krillin in despair

"Okay I am going to go after some senzu beans we'll need it 

"You better give up before I really begin to enjoying this" said Vegeta

"Give me your best shot!" said the woman

"You ask for it!" he said firing a 'big bang attack' that sent her crashed into the platform, Krillin run toward the hole calling

"18 are you ok! Please just give up please!"

"No!" came the answer as the woman flew toward the saiya-jin and resume the fight 

"Oh wow none of them is going to give up!" said Chichi

"18 better is she doesn't want to get hurt" said Yamcha

"Vegeta won't hurt her" said Bulma

"What match are you looking at?" asked Oolong as he watched Vegeta beating the tart out of the woman

"I have enough of this!" said Vegeta and bring his fist together on the woman and she crashed out from the ring, the spectator was speechless and it took the announcer some time before announcing the winner. Without a word Gomen and Trunks get on the ring and both took a fighting stance

"I am going to make you regret for being born" said Gomen

"I bet you are so ugly that you scare yourself silly at your reflection" said Trunks

"I am going to make you eat every single word!" said Gomen attacking her fist meet his chin bone and the young warrior fell on his back and took a few seconds before getting up

"I underestimated you, you are good but not good enough!" said Trunks attacking but the girl blocked his punch and threw a kick 

"If you want to beat me you better get serious" she said 

"You want serious you got it girl! Let's see how you fare against a super saiya-jin!" said Trunks powering up

"Now you are talking" she said doing the same

"Can you feel this I can't believe it that girl is a strong as Trunks!" said Krillin

"Maybe even stronger" said Gokou

"No way!" said Goten, 

"That girl is an experience fighter who have been trained to kill Trunks has no chance to beat her" said Piccolo getting up

"What do you mean?" said Krillin but the answer didn't come from Piccolo

"Gomen is a hitokiri she doesn't fight to play but to kill" said Zane

"So you are a hitokiri" said Vegeta

"I was" replied Zane and turned his back to them

On the ring Gomen and Trunks were still fighting giving everything they got the power unleashed was so strong that the stadium was shacking 

'She's strong, I bet she's not from around here" thought Trunks "Who are you?" he asked aloud 

"You'll have to wait like everybody else!" she said and added I have enough of playing with you time to end this and she and fired a ki blast and Trunks did the same and the two collide in a wonderful deadly energy ball and each side try to push it toward his opponent 

"This is to dangerous they have to stop!" said Krillin

"They are in total control you don't have to worry" said Gokou 

"Easy for you to say! Can you see people could get hurt!" said Krillin

"I have to say I am impress no one fights me for that long but you are not the one I am after so say goodbye murasakige!" said Gomen and before Trunks could replied she put more energy into the blast and started pushing the boy out of the ring

"No way I have to keep my ground" said Trunks while struggling to gain control and he stopped sliding when he made it at the edge of the ring Gomen smirked under her mask suddenly the round shaped energy ball took the form of a gigantic cobra and charged at Trunks surprised by the turned of event the boy dodged it but only to fall on the ground and out of the ring o his posterior 

"Hahahahah you should see the look on your face, thanks for the snack" said the girl as the cobra wrap around her body before being absorbed into her being everybody couldn't believe their eyes and Trunks didn't know what to think

'She had mastered that ki control technique pretty well even better than I' thought Zane while watching the girl mocking the boy

"I can't believe I lost! You cheated!" said Trunks

"Look who's talking, and don't worry if you want a rematch I am always available but the outcome will remain the same" she said while helping him getting on his feet

"Don't touch me!" he said pushing her away

"Don't be mad Trunks I don't want us to be enemy, let's make peace" she said giving him her hand but Trunks ignored it and walked away

"Well this fight is over now it's our turn!" said Gokou to Krillin

"I don't feel fine Gokou I think I forfeit the match" said Krillin

"Oh why?" said Gokou

"Come on Gokou why should I go up there and get my ass kick by you again, I rather forfeit the match now" replied Krillin. Minutes later Zane and Gohan were called into the ring

"Don't think you are going to beat me as easily as Piccolo" said Gohan transforming into ssj2

"No you are much stronger than he is, maybe with you I'll actually break a sweat"

"You are going to break more than that!"

"You have no idea with whom you dealing with"

"Maybe where you crawled from you pretty though but here you are nothing!"

"One way to find that out" said Zane and the two fighters threw themselves at each other they each hit the other in a monumental punch that sent each fighter crashing on the other side of the ring, and then they each stood up in their feet and started gauging each other power and Gohan to say

"Prepare yourself for defeat!"

Hi Goten there! I know that my big bro going to beat that guy, but it seems that there are more problems coming our way in the next chapter "The Invasion" Dr Gero's New Set of Androids! Don't miss it and see you soon!

  


* * *

[1] Uncle

[2] Earthling 


	13. Invasion

Chapter 13

The Invasion

Dr Gero New Set of Androids!

"Do you really think you can defeat me? You are only a fool if you do" said Zane calmly 

"You are not even half strong as I am" said Gohan

"Strength isn't everything boy, but you are right you are stronger than I am, for now" said Zane and began to power up

At the back of the stadium the other Z senchi were watching the fight with curiosity wondering if Zane could beat Gohan who was the powerful warrior there.

"My ojisan is going to beat the tart out of your friend" said Gomen and the other looked at her

"No chance my brother is the stronger than your uncle" said Goten

"Really, Zane is known as 'white death' no one can defeat him, he had never lose a fight in his life!" replied Gomen

"Well I think that he had just met his match!" said Trunks as he saw Gohan gave Zane a left hook so powerful that made him back up his feet plowing the tournament ring. The immaculate mask that Zane was wearing got stained with blood 

"Ah you draw first blood, no one was able to make me bleed before" said Zane thoughtfully 

"There is a first time for everything" said Gohan

"Yes there is" he replied but Gohan knew that he was smiling even though he could only see his eyes

'Who is this guy? Something isn't right here' thought Gohan who began to worry

"Your brother is going to get it now" announced Gomen

"Get what?" asked Goten

"I almost feel sorry for him" she said again while sitting in the floor crossing her arms and feet she bowed her head and closed her eyes

"Do you feel this?" asked Krillin suddenly

"Yeah it's like Zane power skyrocketed!" said Piccolo

"I don't like the look of this" said 18, Vegeta and Gokou remained silence while watching the two warriors 

"You can feel honored that I am going to use this technique on you. It's not everyday that people got to witness the Thousand Punch Attack" said Zane with his always neutral voice

"Bring it on!!" replied Gohan on the defensive while Zane was getting prepared for his attack before the young warrior could blink the mask man vanished before him

"Where did he go?" he said trying to find him when he heard Zane shouted

"Thousand Punch Attack!!" 

Gohan first got hit on the gut than a succession of punches fall onto him; every single punch was given with all the power Zane had gathered and he was now as strong as a super saiya-jin 2. His friends and family could only watch in horror his body recoiling under the hits not able to see the assailant who moved so fast that the even the trained eyes couldn't see him, slowly Gohan fall on his knee spitting blood suddenly Zane reappeared and kicked him in the air and before his body could touch the ground kicked him again sending him crashing toward the lobby where half of the building collapsed.

"Masaka[1]!" said Vegeta while everyone else was speechless 

"What the hell was this?" said Krillin finally

"The Thousand Punch Attack is one of my uncle powerful techniques. My uncle is able to direct one thousand powerful punches to his opponent in thirty second" replied Gomen

"Say what?!" said Krillin

"You heard me, my uncle is that powerful" said Gomen

"Look Gohan is trying to stand up!" said Trunks as the other run toward the injured fighter 

"He's still alive! Your brother is stronger than I thought or my uncle went easy on him" said Gomen who had followed them 

"Gohan can you hear me?" asked Videl worried while the other surrounded him and gave him a senzu bean a little while after he got in his feet and looked at Zane who said to him

"I told you that you could not defeat me"

"Ladies and gentlemen isn't the greatest match you ever seen!" said announcer and continued now for the final we got two more match

1-Vegeta Vs Gomen

2-Gokou Vs Zane"

"Wow that guy Zane means business! Gohan is lucky to be alive" said Yamcha

"Yes this guy isn't an earthling that is certain" said Oolong

"You mean some fighter came from out of space just to participate in the world martial art tournament here on Earth, not probable!" said Bulma

"I have a bad feeling about this!" said Oolong

"No kidding!" replied Yamcha 

"Now ladies and gentlemen let's get ready for the next match between the young fighter Gomen and Vegeta!" said the announcer the two fighters walked silently to the ring 

"Let's see what you can do kid!" said Vegeta while taking a fighting stance

"So you are the fighter of Trunks, he sure look like you! You've trained him well but I got trained better!" said Gomen 

"Enough talking kiddy cat time to fight!" said Vegeta

"That was weird, but okay let's do this while you are still young" said Gomen attacking but any of her hits got him Vegeta was able to dodged them all easily 

"You are good kid but not good enough!" said Vegeta throwing a punch that hit her in the face sending her bouncing away she got on her feet touch her cheek and started crying at the big surprised of everyone that fell on their back anime style!

"Oh come one I didn't hit you that hard!" said Vegeta who sweat dropped at the booing of the crowd but the girl wouldn't stop and Vegeta approached her and tried to calm her down but when he got near her she fired a ki blast that almost threw Vegeta out of the ring

"Gotcha!" she said laughing

"I don't believe that your father falls for that old trick" said Goten 

"Works every time!" replied Trunks 

"Okay enough kidding around!" said Vegeta who didn't appreciated the pleasantry

"You are no fun!" pouted Gomen who dodged a punch just in time

"This isn't a game!" 

"Yes it is! If not I would have to kill you" said Gomen sending a flying kick but Vegeta caught her feet and started spinning her around fast and was going to hit her on the ground but couldn't because something rolled itself on his arm

"What is this?" Vegeta surprised when he saw the brown tail but it unrolled itself hitting him in the face and Vegeta let go of her feet and she landed graciously in the ground 

"This is my tail silly" said Gomen waving it like a dog before wrapped it around her waist 

"It's a saiya-jin tail" 

"I think I am the only saiya-jin who still posses one" said Gomen

"How can you have saiya-jin blood who's your parents?" asked Vegeta

"I don't know the name of my father but I do know my mother's" said Gomen

"What's your mother's name?"

"I think you know it"

"Tell me"

"My mom's name is Zen" said Gomen and Vegeta felt like the world had fallen on him and the girl use the opportunity to attacked him with the most powerful kick she was capable of throwing and sent Vegeta flying on a brick wall in out of the ring

"What just happen?" asked Bulma bewildered 

"What did she tell him Piccolo" asked Gokou

"She told him who was her mother" replied this one

"Who is she?" asked Krillin

"Zen" said Piccolo and a heavy silence fell on the lobby; Vegeta was still in shocked until Gomen came to him and said

"I win the fight you know you shouldn't let your guard down so easily"

"Take it off" said Vegeta to her

"Take what off?" asked Gomen

"Your mask, I want to see your face" said Vegeta Gomen looked in direction of his uncle who nodded then she started to get her mask off 

"It can't be! I should have known now I understand everything" said Vegeta as he saw the girl's face and just turned away and Gomen put her mask back and went to the lobby while the saiya-jin prince left the vicinity 

"Vegeta looks pretty upset" said Yamcha to Bulma who was staring at the girl with tears in her eyes 'She's half saiya-jin and I have a pretty good idea about who's her mother oh Vegeta you cheating bastard!' thought the blue-haired woman

"It's our turn to fight Gokou" said Zane

"Yes it is" said the warrior and they walk toward the ring

"So you are really Gokou that incredible warrior I heard so much about"

"Well I didn't know I was popular"

"Not by name really you are the one who defeated Freeza single handedly"

"The first time maybe, I got your sister helps second time"

"Really, so you know who I am"

"Yes, she like to talk about you, must of all how strong you are. I have to say that I was curious in meeting you"

"Same here and I want to see for myself how strong you are" said Zane taking a fighting stance not before taking his mask and cape off, a man with long white hair braided in a pony tail stood tall 

"This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Gokou while turning ssj2

"We are going to know who's the greatest fighter in the universe!" said Zane lancing an attack the fist of the two warriors collided and every punch and kick made the entire area tremble 

"That's what I call fighting!" said Krillin

"So he's Zen's brother interesting" said Piccolo

"He is huh, I should have known" said Gohan clenching his fists, Gokou and Zane were fighting displaying amazing fighting skill and unleashing a lot of power

"So my son cut your lip and you use that crazy technique on him let's see what you going to do when beat you into a pulp!" said Gokou giving him a hard kick in the stomach that made him gasped for hair but moved away when this one was going to hit him again but he elongated his hair that wrapped itself around Gokou's neck and used it to knock him all around the ring every hit crushed the saiya-jin into the ground and he was started to choke he raised his hand and fire a ki blast that cut it

"My hair!" said Zane stunned 

"Sorry about the hair cut! Well you needed one anyway!" said Gokou taking the braid out of his neck and dropped it on the ground, Zane didn't look to happy about this, now his hair was down which made him look like totally like his sister 

"Wow the resemblance is amazing!" said Gokou while looking at him

"So what I am her twin brother! You know Gokou there is something I hate more than seeing my blood is having my hair CUT!" said Zane angry

"Hey it seems that you can get angry after all" said Gokou

"I don't get angry often but when I do hell stroke down!" said Zane he raised his hand at Gokou and the pony tail at his feet became alive and surround Gokou's body like a cocoon and began to cut through his skin as it tighten making him screaming in pain 

"Man this fight is getting weirder by the second" said Krillin

"This man can control everything with his ki, it his rare to meet someone that can do that" said Piccolo

"Rare! This is friggin' impossible that man isn't human that much I know!" said Krillin

"His sister wasn't half as strong!" said 18

"Well she was the normal one I guest" said Gohan

"No she has the same kind of power but was unable to control it, I could see glimpses of it when she's fighting" said Piccolo

"I wonder where she is" said Gohan

"My mother is dead" said Gomen who had remained silent since the fight started

"Oh I am sorry to hear that" said Goten

"How did that happen?" asked Piccolo

"She got executed for betraying the clan; it's the price of betrayal as they say" said Gomen sadly

"Man that suck!" said Trunks

"How can you still be one of them after they had killed your mother?" asked Videl

"I am not one of them and my uncle left the clan the moment he learned that my grand-father ordered her assassination" said Gomen

"Nice family" said Krillin

"My uncle and I have been wandering since pursued by every bounty hunter of the north galaxies" explained Gomen

"Oh jee I think I am going to cry" mocked Trunks 

"Ojisan doesn't want me to spend my entire life running so he decided that I should stay here with my father" said Gomen

"Your father! Who's your father Gomen?" asked Gohan but the girl didn't answer but suddenly got on her feet and run outside and started yelling

"They are here ojisan!" at the same moment three pods fell from the sky and pulverized the ring but Gokou and Zane had time to get out of the way

"To close to comfort!" said Gokou 

The smoke finally clear out and the pods opened in the two small one two boys about Trunks age came out they were look-alike except that one has blond hair and the other one blue wearing a black and orange gi with the Hitokiri insigne in the back and the red ribbon army in the front 

The blond haired one said 

"My name is Jitsu!" and his brother 

"My name is Jetsu!" and together 

"And by the new hitokiri empire you are so dead!" 

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Zane puzzled

"Welcome to a new era son where my desire is law!" said a man getting out of the bigger pod 

"Yuri! I should have known" said Zane

"I am glad you are here, like this you'll be destroy with the others vermin" said the minotaure 

"That man is your father?" asked Gokou

"No he isn't but sure is my sister murderer!" replied Zane

"Zen is dead!" said Gokou surprised

"Yes she is Gokou" said Zane

"So you are not dead, how many live do you have?" asked Yuri 

"For now one" replied Gokou

"And there I am thinking that you have nine so I can kill you as many time" said Yuri

"Sorry to disappoint you" said Gokou

"So those two kids are your new protégé" asked Zane

"Actually they are androids created by an old friend of yours Gokou" said Yuri

"Dr Gero" said Gokou clenching his fits

"You not as stupid as they say you are, the good doctor thought you were dead what a surprise to see you well and alive no matter I'll take care of you myself. Jitsu, Jetsu kill everyone on this planet this place will do a nice cow-shed" said Yuri and the two kids began to fire on everything that moved 

"Oh no!" said Gokou as he saw a ki blast heading toward his friends but Yamcha deviated the blast just in time

"I'll advice you to evacuate this place" said Zane to Gokou and the other Z fighters were trying to save the survivors 

"Those kids need a butt whoop!" said Gomen attacking them 

"Come back here you stupid girl!" said Gohan after him soon Trunks and Goten followed him 

"Yaye this going to be fun Jetsu let's play catch with them!" said Jitsu and the two boys made an enormous ki ball that they use as ball everything it touched was destroyed

"The rule is to not letting the ball the ground because if it does" said Jitsu

"Everything go boom" said Jetsu finishing his brother sentences 

"But you can't touch it either because you'll be the one going boom" said Jitsu

"Now let's pay!" exclaimed Jetsu

"Sorry guys I hate playing ball!" said Gomen catching the ball

"How can she do this and doesn't go boom" said Jetsu

"No fair" said Jitsu

"Don't cry you can have your stinkin' ball back!" said the girl sending it back at them the boys flew away but Gomen made the ball chased them everywhere they go

"I can't believe that!" said Yuri furious when the ball hit them and the two boys fell hard on the ground 

"It seems that your new recruits are no match for my niece, now Yuri remember I told you that next time we meet we won't be father and son anymore" said Zane firing a ki blast good enough to destroy an entire continent but Yuri remained unaffected

"Masaka!" said Zane surprised

"I forget to tell you I am an android to, and one thing I hate is an ingrate son" said Yuri taking Zane by his hair and made his face meet his knee before letting him go

"Kuso[2]!" said Zane as blood flew out of his nose

"Your sister was much tougher than you are even though you are stronger I could bang her and hit her around she barely bleed, what I shame she had to die" said Yuri

"Kusottare[3]!" yelled Zane and attacked him head on 

"Zane stop, you can beat him that way, calm down man he just trying to mess you up!" said Gokou

"I am going to kill you Yuri even it's the last thing I do" said Zane coldly while calming down 

"That's my boy!' said Yuri laughing

While Gokou and Zane were fighting Yuri, Gohan was fighting Jetsu while Goten, Trunks, and Gomen took care of Jitsu 

"Darn it these little tike is stronger than Cell" said Gohan as he crashed down after a serious attacked from the little boy, the four half saiya-jin were getting the beating of their lives by the two androids boys, Jetsu took Gohan by the feet and spinned him around 

"Heads up Jitsu!" said Jetsu and he threw the warrior toward the other three Jitsu moved out of the way while the four collided and smashed into the ground 

"Give me five!" said Jetsu to his brother

"Fun time is over Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta who had came back next to him 18 and Piccolo ready then Gohan, Gomen, Goten, and Trunks all seven of then surrounded the two boys

"Uh-oh!" said Jetsu

"Not good!" said Jitsu

"What are we going to do?" asked Jetsu

"I know what about we merge together!" said Jitsu

"Great idea! You guys are so going to get your butt kick!" said Jetsu

"Let's do it!" said the two boys together and began to yell as they power up

"What are they doing?" said Trunks

"They are merging like 17 and me with Cell" said 18

"We got to stop them!" said Piccolo

"Too late!" said the boys together as they built a force field around them a blinding light covered then and when it dissipated a green-haired teen boy could be seen. He had an evil smirk on his lips and the power he emanated was enough to scare the hell out of the most courageous fighter 

"Call me Jitjetsu!" said the merge fighter 

"Holy shit!" said Vegeta

"You can say that again!" said Piccolo

Konnichiwa Trunks here, the friendly competition that was taking place on Papaya Island is now the battle ground for this fight not only we have to deal will that ugly Minotaur Yuri but also the brand new merge fighter Jitjetsu if you think this bad try adding another foe. Don't miss the next action packed chapter "All Out" Broli the Legendary Super Saiya-jin!

  


* * *

[1] That's impossible! I don't believe this!

[2] Aw crap!

[3] Stinking son of a bitch


	14. All Out

Chapter 14

All Out

Broli the Legendary Super Saiya-jin!

In Space on a spaceship that orbited the Earth Dr Gero was monitoring the fight, he had a big grin on his lips happy of his new deadly creations, android Yuri and Jitjetsu. He cackled and went toward a pod that stood in the middle of the room that contained a woman with white hair who looked to be asleep and started talking 

"Look my beauty there is no way your friends are going to defeat my new androids! Thanks to Yuri and his advanced technology I was able to create a new generation of androids more powerful than the previous one. Like you Yuri is now an android totally under my control the funny part is that he doesn't even know it! His quest for ultimate power had sealed his fate! Once the Z warriors are eliminated Earth will be mine than the entire universe will follow! Thanks to my new ninobots technology I can transform any human being into androids and Yuri is down here recruiting them for me, the Z fighters will be mine to control and then the entire universe will bow at my feet! Muahahahahahahahahahah!" 

"Things can't get any worse!" said Vegeta who just dodged a ki blast 

"You wanna bet!" said Jitjetsu while taking Vegeta in a head lock

"Let him go!" said Gomen charging him and made him let go but the android grabbed her by her tail but she fired a ki blast in his face making him let go of her

"M-mm you niece is something else, it a shame she has to die to" said Yuri to Zane 

"You can always try" said Zane powering up and sent a powerful kicked at him but Yuri didn't flinch

"He's tougher than we think" said Gokou

"Bah he's going down anyway!" said Zane and his two hands light up and some kind of lighting that hit the minautor but it fired back at Zane who fell on the ground shocked 

"No it can't be!" said Yuri paralyzed

"You forgot that I can control the ki of any leaving being and it seems that you are still human!" said Zane and Yuri started screaming in pain than called Jitjetsu for help, this one fired a ki blast at Zane and made him let go

"You are going to pay for this! Jitjetsu blow this planet up!" ordered the minautor 

"What?! No you can't do this you'll be destroy in the blast" said Gokou

"We won't our energy shield is powerful enough protect us" said Yuri while a blue energy field surrounded his body and  Jitjetsu created a big energy ball and threw it toward the Earth that sink into the ground making it erupted, the whole planet began to shake

"Yuri you coward! Gomen go do it!" said Zane

"Hai!!" said the girl who flew as high she could than opened her arms put them together and started yelling

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Restoration Unleash!" as everything came back to normal like a play back movie, and Zane retrieved the big energy ball that Jitjetsu sent earlier 

'Who are they? Zen was capable on making an entire world appear on her own will, her brother can control the ki of any living being and her daughter can re-establish everything to its previous state! I never heard of people that powerful!" thought Gokou 

"Okay you guys! We'll have to work together to defeat those goons" said Zane

"I am opened for suggestion" said Gokou

"Listen to me Yuri and Jitjetsu are still human but I can only control their energy for a short moment because of the remodeling Dr Gero had made to them" explained Zane

"So you can make them harmless for a short moment" said Vegeta

"Yes enough time for you to unleash the biggest attack you are capable of, but we have to bring them closer to each other so I can get a better focus on them" said Zane

"No problem!" said Trunks. While they were fighting all the Z senchi and they new allies worked on a tactic and brought the two androids next to each other, Zane prepared his special attack and neutralized them while all the Z senchi power up and gather enough energy for their attacks 

"Do it now!!" screamed Zane and soon Gokou, Goten, Yamcha, Krillin fired a Kamehameha wave while Vegeta and Trunks fired a Big Bang Attack, Piccolo and Gohan a Masenko-Ha attack, 18 and Gomen fired the most powerful ki blast they were cable of doing. All the attacks came together on a enormous ki blast that reduced the two androids into pieces and got thrown into the wind

"Nice job people!" said Zane

"That's what I called team work!" said Krillin doing the victory sign and everyone was happy that this fight was finally over and Tien chose to show up

"You miss the party man!!" said Yamcha; in space Dr Gero was infuriated 

"If they think this is over there are wrong!" he said while punching some bottoms in the main computer that sent a signal to the microchips in the two defeated androids that reconstructed themselves into one fighter, by the time our hero noticed it was already too late the new formed android took out Zane by firing a ki blast that transpierced his heart causing his sudden death 

"OJISAN!!!" screamed Gomen when his body touch the ground when the others looked at the direction where the blast at came they saw a man with green hair with two horns in his forehead 

"It's never easy!!" said Vegeta clenching his fists

"Damn!! He's even powerful than before!" said Yamcha

"That merging thing is really getting old" said 18 and the new androids began to laugh

"Dr Gero had thought of everything when he made us, my name is now Yujitjetsu and its time for you to feel the pain" he said 

"No you are going to feel it!!" said Gomen in a guttural voice has she started transforming, her body expended which caused her mask to rip but her clothes continue to expand with her body at the end of her alteration she was 10ft tall her were-monkey form was not only incomplete but she had more feline like form than monkey like

"Man oh man who are those people!!" said Krillin 

"It's true that Gomen is half saiya-jin but I can't tell you nothing about the other half" said Vegeta

"What ever it is? I hope she get that freak" said 18 while watching the fight between the monster and the android

"I don't think she's strong enough to beat him!" said Gokou

"Thanks for crushing our hope pal!" said Yamcha

Gomen new size didn't take away her speed and her attacks were swift and efficient but Gokou was right she wasn't strong enough to damage his opponent; she figured it out soon enough and focused all of her energy in one attack

"Grizzly Claw!!!" she yelled and slashes the androids in five parts only to watch in horror the pieces getting back together 

"It's nap time for you little girl!!" said the android before firing a ki blast that sent the girl crashing on the ground where she made a big crater she tried to get up but fell back on her face before turning back to normal, he was going to finish her off when Gohan intervened by deviating the blast

"Stay out of this, it's a family affair!" said the android

"So I have all the right to interfere!" he said attacking 

"Foolish boy!" he said charging the young saiya-jin like a bull and transpierced him with his horns 

"NOOOO GOHAN!!" said Goten who was going to run toward his brother but Piccolo hold him back, Gohan's body fell limply on the ground as blood spurt out of the rounds Gokou approached his son and hold him in his arms while tears was rolling down his cheek

"I am sorry dad" he said before dying. Yujitjetsu was laughing at the gloomy face of the warriors 

"Why the long faces? Soon you are going to join him!" said the android; Gokou whispered something and put his son down and raised his head looking at the android with pure anger

"You killed my son!' he said on a dangerous calm voice

"So what are you going to do?" asked the android

"I am going to send you in HELL!!" he said while letting his anger explode as he began his super saiya-jin 3 transformation 

"No freaking way!!" said Vegeta while watching the transformation; as soon he finished transforming Gokou used super speed and hit the androids making his head explode but he reformed another one and the two began a ferocious battle in which each fighters did the maximum damage to the other 

"Wow I can't believe this, Gokou is now a ssj3 no fucking fair!!" said Vegeta dumbfounded 

"Get him dad!!" said Goten while the others was cheering for him

In space Dr Gero was pulling of his hair angry to see that his androids was being pounded like a pulp "Can't he be defeated!!" he screamed

"It's seems that you are loosing" said Paragus 

"Go to hell" replied the doctor

"What are you going to do now?" asked the old saiya-jin

"She's not ready yet I need more time!!" replied the mad scientist 

"That you don't have! I don't care about your quarrel with Kakorott but I do want prince Vegeta's skin!"

"Welcome to the club" mocked the doctor 

"Take Kakorott out and my son will take care of the rest" said Paragus

"One problem amigo Yujitjetsu can't do it!" said Dr Gero

"Can't it?" said Paragus smirking while looking at the android's self-destruct button on the panel at the same moment Yujitjetsu took Gokou and a strangle hold and Paragus pushed the bottom and the android blew up

"It's your turn to have some fun my son" said Paragus smirking

"What happened?" said Tien while the others run toward where they had saw Gokou's body fell on the ground only to find him out cold and covered with blood 

"I can't believe he's still alive after that big explosion!" said Vegeta taking his pulse 

"Phew this was a close call" said Yamcha

"I am glad this is over" said Krillin

"Think again" said Piccolo while he pointing to the sky where a big ki blast was coming at them everyone had the time to move away excepted Vegeta who stood in front of Gokou so he could deflect the blast he managed to do it but not without harm but others blast soon follow

"Vegeta are you crazy move your butt out of here!!" said Krillin Gomen seeing that Vegeta didn't have any intention to leave Gokou flew strait to the assailant 

"Hey you stop this immediately!!" yelled the girl at him and gasped when she saw the little black box around his neck the same she had seen around her mother's neck in the pictures 

"Where did you find this?" she asked pointing at it

"A little souvenir I took from one of my victims" replied Broli

"So you are the son of a bitch who killed my mom?"

"I see you were that baby who wouldn't shut up! She could have run away if it wasn't for you" he said looking at the girl 

"I am going to turn you inside out!" she said throwing a punch at his face but he didn't flinched took her arm and brought her to the ground with violence 

"Take Kakorott away!' said Vegeta while flying at Gomen's aid followed by all the others except Yamcha picked up Gokou

"Don't worry I am going to bring you to the lookout to be heal by Dende" said the warrior to him.

The battle between the Z senchi and Broli was an unfair one had the legendary super saiya-jin was beating the crap out of them 

"Are you ready to play the game?" asked Broli to them while beating them up
    
    _It's time to play the game,_
    
    _Time to play the game_
    
    _muhahaha__._
    
    _hahahaha__._
    
    _It's all about the game,_
    
    _Not how you play it,_
    
    _It's all about control,_
    
    _And if you can take it,_
    
    _All about your debt,_
    
    _And if you can pay it,_
    
    _It's all about the pain..._
    
    _And whos gonna make it._
    
    _I am the game you don't want to play me_
    
    _I am control; no way you can shake me_
    
    _I am heavy debts; no way you can pay ME_
    
    _I am the pain, and I know you can't take me_
    
    _Look over your shoulder, ready to run like a __Cleveland__ bitch from a smoke'n gun_
    
    _I am the game and I make the rules, so move on out, you can die like a fool._
    
    _Try to fake a rumble, but loose your reprieve_
    
    _Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me,_
    
    _Don't you forget there's a price you can pay?_
    
    _Cause__ I am the game and I want to play._
    
    _Time to play the game_
    
    _hahahaha___
    
    _Time to play the game_
    
    _It's all about the game_
    
    _Not how you play it_
    
    _It's all about control_
    
    _And if you can take it_
    
    _It's all about your debt_
    
    _And if you can pay it_
    
    _It's all about the pain_
    
    _And who's gonna make it_
    
    _I am the game_
    
    _You don't want to play me_
    
    _I Am control_
    
    _There's no way you can shake me_
    
    _I am your debt_
    
    _And I know you can't pay me_
    
    _I am your pain_
    
    _And I know you can't take me.._
    
    _To play the game you gotta be the same,_
    
    _You gonna change your name, your gonna die in flames_
    
    _hahahaha___
    
    _Time to play the game_
    
    _It's time to play the game_
    
    _Time to play the game_
    
    _It's time to play the game_
    
    _hahahaha___
    
    _Time to play the game_
    
    _muhahahaha__._

(The Artist: Motorhead

Song Title: The Game)

All hope to win that fight went away with every pounding from Broli that Vegeta received, he knew that they were going to die if they don't stop him he was the only one standing now and knew he won't last long he was going to lose again like all the times before and there was nothing he could do to help, because he was to weak 

_"No one is going to help you now my little monkey so why don't stay still and let me enjoy myself"_ said Freeza's voice in the saiya-jin prince's head there were words from his past resurfacing 

_"You good for nothing saiya-jin can't do anything right? That's why your race is instinct!"_

_"Drop down the arrogant act Vegeta you are nothing but a weakling! That's why your father got rid of you!!"_

"No, it's not true!" thought Vegeta while trying to get on his feet the pain

"Why are they all more powerful than I am dad? Am I not the one with the royal blood running through my veins? It was my destiny to be the first super saiya-jin but got surpassed by mere soldiers how could that be? Tell me dad how could that be?" he said for himself while Broli picked him up and used him as a punching bag 

"You really want to know? I am going to tell you because I am the legendary super saiya-jin and you are nothing!" said Broli letting him go

"No all saiya-jin are ruled by me, Vegeta!!" said the prince

"Then try your best to make me kneel before you!!" said Broli throwing a punch at him but Vegeta blocked it at the great surprised of Broli

"That's what I intend to do!!" he said as bolt of electricity started running throughout his body as he turned into ssj3

"No impossible I am the legendary super saiya-jin!!" said Broli

"Well I am the legendary super saiya-jin prince!!" he said than said "Time to final flash your ass!!" he yelled and fired at the other saiya-jin that propelled him into space and his father and Dr Gero looked at him passing them by before he end up on the sun

"What now?" said Dr Gero arm crossed 

"How strong is she now?" asked Paragus looking at the woman in the pod 

"Dangerously strong" 

"Enough to beat them"

"Yes enough to wipe them all"

"Why didn't you send her first?"

"Her programming is not ready"

"When would it be?"

"Give me a few days" said the doctor while taking a sit in front of his computer

"Dad you were fantastic!" said Trunks while stumbling to his father 

"You did it Vegeta" said Piccolo

"Yeah, and I can't believe it" said Krillin and Vegeta hit him on his head and the warrior fell on the ground seeing stars. Later that day all the Z senchi were reunited at the Capsule Corporation after they all have been healed by Dende

"So now we got two ssj3 among us our little gang is not unbeatable!" said Krillin laughing, everyone was chatting happily except Gomen who sat in a corner alone Vegeta approached her and said

"Don't worry tomorrow we are going to look after the dragon balls before you know it your uncle will be back to you" he said giving her the little black box he had retrieved from Broli the girl just gave him a wreak smile. Bulma was looking at them far away while she crushed the can she had on her hands

"What's wrong Bulma?" asked Chichi

"They are all cheaters; I can expect that from Yamcha but Vegeta!! He promised me he told me it was over but he was just lying to me" said Bulma angry

"What are you talking about?" asked Chichi surprised

"Vegeta and Zen! They were still together, the son of bitch was cheating on me I am going to kill him!" said Bulma on her way but Chichi hold her back

"What make you say that?" 

"Come on look at Gomen she's younger than Trunks!"

"So?"

"So? She's Vegeta's daughter! It's over between us I am going to kick his sorry butt out of this house!!"

"Don't do it Bulma, Vegeta didn't cheat on you with Zen because…" said Chichi softly 

"Come one how many saiya-jin there is here huh?"

"Gomen is not Vegeta's daughter Bulma Gokou is just look at them she's her dad look alike at her age the only differences are she's a girl and have black in white hair" said Chichi sadly and Bulma gasped she was so angry that she didn't see it

"No Gokou would never do something like that it must be a mistake" said Bulma in shock 

"That's what I thought until I saw her face, I suspected him but wasn't sure I confronted that bitch Zen and she laughed in my face so I doubted the fact until I saw her today" said chichi sadly

"I can't believe it! What are you going to do about it?" asked Bulma

"What do you want me to do? He's my husband and I love him, even though I know he doesn't love me as much" 

"I am sorry Chichi"

"Don't be it's not your fault I mean you are not the one who forced him to marry me! I can't believe I am saying this but don't leave Vegeta he needs you and even thou he always distant he does care about you, he's dependable I can't say the same for my husband he's never there when I need him and Gokou leaves any time it pleases him to go in a adventure without even saying goodbye. Fighting it's all he cares about" she said weeping Bulma took her in her arms and try to calm her down

"I am sure that he loves you in his own way" 

"Yeah I know but sometimes I wish he could be a little like Vegeta hanging around more often. You can go to him now I am okay" said Chichi while drying her tears

"Thanks Chichi" she said and took a tray full of food and brought it for Vegeta who was surprised of her good humor after she was looking at him dagger after she came picked them up in the battle ground. Later one he went to the kitchen when he found Chichi alone doing the dishes and asked her

"What did you tell her?" 

"That you were not Gomen's father that Gokou is" replied the woman without looking at him

"I thought she was my daughter until I saw her face she looks like so much like Kakorott"

"So you did cheat on her with Zen?"

"Once after she had come back, I didn't know what to do everything happen so fast the wife the son I have a family that I wasn't ready for!"

"So you turned to her then what?"

"She turned me away, telling me that she no longer wants me that Bulma was the one I need"

"But you were ready to take Gomen her as your daughter no matter what, why?"

"Because everyone here respect him he can't do no wrong I am the bad guy remember? It was easy for them to believe that I am the cheater so Gokou will always look clean at their eyes"

"You are an odd man Vegeta-san, but thanks anyway"

"Will you be okay?"

"I guest I am" she said and watched him leave thinking

'Thank you Vegeta for being there for me that night, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there, maybe something stupid. I am not proud of what I have done but for once in my life I really did something for me not worrying about what the others might have said. I was tired of being the cheated house wife who the husband doesn't really care about, and hope that this night wouldn't have any more consequences' 

"Hey Chichi I am hungry!" complained Gokou at the door

"But you just ate five minutes ago!" replied the woman

"Yes I know but I am still hungry"

"Wait a minute I m going to heat up the left-over" 

On Yuri's spaceship Dr Gero was entering the final data to Zen's programming when the computer refused to give him access the chip on her brain 

"Worthless piece of crap!" said the mad scientist while hitting the computer

"What's going on?" asked Paragus 

"For some reason I can't program her"

"What are you saying?"

"Somehow she's resisting my orders!"

"But how?" said Paragus and a voice behind them answer

"Because she's not your usual human" 

"Who are you?" asked Paragus to the man standing in the shadows 

"Your executioner" he said and killed them both with one single blast that blew their heads up, than walked toward the pod opened it and took out the woman

"It's time to wake up!" he said softly to the woman who slowly opened her eyes 

"Who are you?" she asked 

"I am Daikon…your son"

Hello there! Daikon speaking I guest you are wondering who I am, well you'll learn more about me in the third part of this story **The Lost Son**. Chapter 15 "Zen's Secret" Daikon the Prince of Shadow! 

A/N Please when you are reviewing and you don't have a fan fiction.net account leave your e-mail address so I can send you I thank you later or more info ^_^


	15. Zen's Secret

**The Lost Son**

Chapter 15

Zen's Secret

Daikon[1] the prince of Shadow

In the other world Zane and Gohan were in line waiting for their turned to meet king Yemma. The line wasn't every long but still half of the tournament's participant were there.

"This is a waste of time I am certain that my dad is looking for the dragon balls as we speak so he can wish them back" said Gohan

"You might be right, anyway I want to thank you for saving Gomen I know it might be difficult for you to accept her as your half sister"

"Don't get me wrong I just did it because she saved us from total destruction!" 

"I understand"

"Tell me how did she die?"

"She was killed by Broli while protecting Gomen"

"Talking of which…" said Gohan looking at Broli and Yajitjetsu that was causing trouble but king Yemma sent them strait to HFIL

"We won!" said Zane

"Don't underestimate the power of the saiya-jin race" said Gohan proudly

"What-ever" said Zane while rolling his eyes but when he finally made it to king Yemma this one was surprised to see him

"Who are you?" he said

"Uh what? I am Zane number one hitokiri of the Hitokiri Society adopted son of Yuri-sama" he said than slapped himself mentally he was so used to say this

"Well…uh…Zane you do not appear in my list here" said king Yemma

"What do you mean? He's dead he should be on your book" said Gohan pointing at Zane's hallo 

"I can see that he's dead but still, his name is not in my book" replied the king

"So what then?" asked Zane

"Grand Kai ask me to send you to him as soon you get there so you'll be going on his planet you to Gohan" said king Yemma

"This is to weird you are not in the list of dead people and you are dead it's like you had never existed" said Gohan but the other man was lost in his thoughts to pay attention to the young half saiya-jin, they went to the a room where all the kais were reunited 

"Welcome Zane and Gohan!" said Grand Kai

"Thank you" said Zane while bowing and added "I have a question"

"I know, you want to know who you are, am I right?" asked Grand Kai

"Yes my lord" said the white haired man respectfully 

"You are an Akari-jin"[2] said West Kai 

"Your race was created to guard the Word" said East Kai

"The Word is the power that created the entire universe" said South Kai

"And the Word was giving to the Akari-jin so that they can build the universe" said Grand Kai

"After the creation of the Universe the Akari-jin made Solarus the planet where the Word is being kept" said North Kai shrugging 

"So I am a Akari-jin, so why my name didn't appear in the dead list?" asked Zane

"You are like us a supreme being when we die our name doesn't show there, mine didn't" said North Kai

"Wait a minute how come he can be a supreme being? That man was a killer!" said Gohan

"Yes, we know, but he is what he is! Years ago all the Akari-jin were killed and Solarus disappeared" said Grand Kai

"How come?" asked Zane

"The leader of the Akari-jin had preferred to send the planet in the void where Aku can get it" said West Kai

"Who is he?" asked Gohan

"Aku[3] who is the evil incarnated was after the power of the Word so that he could control the entire universe! But Solarus disappeared so was his hope to ever put his hands on the Word" said Grand Kai

"We thought that the power was safe until we found out about you and your sister" said East Kai

"Only an Akari-jin can bring back Solarus and your sister is the only one who can use the Key" said North Kai

"You mean the little black box that Zen had" said Zane 

"Yes, with it your sister can open empty dimension, so she could easily find Solarus" said East Kai

"So the power is safe because my sister is dead" said Zane

"You are wrong she's alive and the prince of shadow has her" said North Kai

"Who's that?" asked Gohan

"Aku's more powerful minion he has the power to control people's shadow transforming them into powerful warriors" said West Kai

"What's so extraordinary about that?" said Gohan 

"Imagine that he can use your shadow to make a warrior as powerful as you, have you ever try to fight with your own shadow?" asked Zane

"That's suck people shouldn't be allowed to have such power!" said Gohan 

"So the Shadow master has my sister but the Key is still missing" said Zane

"Well not really your niece has it now" said North Kai

"No, Gomen is in danger!!" said Zane 

On Earth the search for the dragon ball had begun, Goten, Trunks, Gomen, and Videl were the ones seeking them. 

"Why are you here? This is half-saiya-jin only!" said Gomen to Videl

"Like you someone I care about is dead and I want him back!" said Videl eyes full of tears 

"Oh brother there come the deluge!" said Trunks opening an umbrella 

"The faster we'll find the last ball better it would be!" said Gomen looking around when a shadow covered her when she turned her head she saw a tall man with short spiky white hair forming a wide window peek one his forehead having light tan skin and wearing something like an Egyptian outfit but have baggy pants and boots, his tail around his waist 

"Who are you?" said Gomen but the man just keep looking at her but his attention was on her necklace before she could move he attacked her and the two boys went to help but the man just hold them upside down by their feet

"Hey you let them go!!" said Videl behind him the man turned and was shocked to see her 

"Jasmine!" he whispered 

"Who?" asked Videl

"You are alive I can't believe it!" he said while letting the children go

"I am sorry, I think that you are mistaking me for someone else" said Videl, but Trunks used that distraction to fire a very powerful ki blast that knocked out both Daikon and Videl, he got up and when he saw Videl laying unconscious in the ground he went to her picking her up

"No! Not again Jasmine!"

"Trunks what have you done?" said Goten 

"I guest I put to much power in that blast I guest that guy isn't as strong as I thought!" said Trunks

"Why did he keeps calling Videl Jasmine?" asked Gomen

"I don't know" said Trunks

"You brats! You are going to pay for this! Shadow warriors come to me!" yelled Daikon and the shadow under the children's feet took life and attacked them soon the three children were over powered by them because their attacks were useless against the shadow warriors, Daikon just walked toward them and picked up Gomen and left as mysteriously as he came. When they boys regained consciousness the two girls were missing 

"Not good!" said Trunks

"What do we do?" asked Goten

"Let's find the last dragon ball and go home" said Trunks, when they got there they explained what had happened

"This guy was a saiya-jin dad!" finished Trunks

"Oh how many more there is?" said Gokou

"After have learned of the destruction of Vegeta-sei I tried to find the remaining survivors maybe there is more I don't know about" said Vegeta

"Why someone kidnaps Videl and Gomen?" said Bulma

"Well I think he was after Gomen first but took Videl with him also" said Trunks

"Maybe Zane knows something about the matter I think it's time to bring them back" said Vegeta; they used the first wish to bring back all the people that was kill by the androids 

"Where's Gomen?" asked Zane once he got there

"He was kidnapped by a man who can use your shadow against you" explained Gokou

"Oh no he got the key now" said Gohan

"We've got to find the shadow prince before it's too late! We know that Solarus was situated in the West galaxies I bet that's where he's headed" said Zane

"What are we waiting for let's go?" said Gokou and they used the last wish to get them there

On Daikon spaceship Zen was looking at the stars trying to remember who she was, Dr Gero had wipe out her memory so she could do his biding. 

"Who am I?" she said to her reflection a woman with short white-haired with cold ember eyes

"Who you were doesn't matter but who you are going to be is" said a voice behind her

"And you are?" she said to the man

"I am Aku your humble servitor" replied the raven-haired man with flaming eyes wearing a dark robe 

"I want to remember, I got a son but don't remember him why?" she asked

"Because your memory had been erased by a mad scientist named Dr Gero, don't worry we made him pay for daring doing this to you!"

"So I will never remember" she said lowering her head so she could cry but no tears came she touched her cheek and looked at her fingers

"No tears" she said

"Sorry, but you see you are no longer human anymore you are purely an android"

"What does that mean?"

"There is no need for you now to eat, to sleep, and do other things human do like…"

"To feel and to love! He had taken my humanity" she said clenching her fists

"Anger is the only thing you are capable of feeling now" Zen was looking at her hands 

"The effects are irreversible, but there is only one power that can restore your body the way it was"

"What power?" Where will I find it?"

"On a lost planet called Solarus your son is bringing the key so you can find it, once you get it you'll can make yourself human again" 

"What about my memory? Will I be able to restore it also?"

"No need I can do that" said Aku and touch her head and then her memories came back to her she sat there reliving every single moment of them. At this same moment Daikon came back carrying the two girls

"What's wrong with her?" said the young man looking at her mother's face her eyes were open but didn't seem to look anywhere, absent minded 

"Don't worry she'll be alright. Who are they?" he asked him

"Well the little girl has the key and the young woman I think she's the reincarnation of Jasmine"

"Very well then, let's go your mother needs to be left alone for awhile before we reach destination" said Aku. Later on and one of the room in the spaceships Daikon was looking after Videl, she finally woke up and was surprised to see those deep dark eyes looking at her

"I am glad you are okay I was worried for awhile" he said softly to her 

"I am fine where am I?" asked the young woman

"You are on my spaceship and we are heading for Solarus, I so happy you here with me gain Jasmine after all this years"

"I am not her! My name is Videl do you hear me? Vi-del" she said annoyed

"Of course I am sorry you must be called that way in this life" he said and she sighed

"So tell me why am I here? Where are the others? Did you kidnap them to?"

"You always told me that you wish to see a world without pain and suffering, a place where everybody could be happy and we have been told there isn't such a place. But Aku, my master told me there was one and this place is Solarus that got lost into the void and I am in a quest to bring it back. I wanted to find it for you but now that you are here we'll see it together" he said taking her hands she blushed and thought

'This guy must be crazy!'

"Daikon. Its time" said Aku at the door

"I am coming" he said leaving Videl alone

"I've got to get out of here"she said getting of the bed and run to the door that wasn't closed but she knew that she couldn't escape because she was in space. In the control room Daikon was getting ready to pilot the ship into the portal that will bring him directly to the place where the planet Solorus was, when Aku opened the gate the ship went through it and a matter of seconds was in the west galaxies 

"We are here, go get your mother" said Aku to Daikon that complied and soon he came back with the woman

"It's time to do that voodoo you do so well" said Aku 

"I see that you have found your good humor master" said Daikon

"Yes, I am very excited after all this time we are all going to get what we want" he said aloud than thought 'Once I get the power of the Word the entire universe will be mind and evil will reign forever!!'

Zen stepped on front of them and with the key in hand she opened a dimension and called forth the lost planet that came out of it in splendid light-show, Solarus had disappeared with its entire system solar, Solarus was a blue planet like Earth but smaller 

"This is solarus it's beautiful" said Videl while looking outside

"Land the ship Daikon, the treasure hunt is on" said Aku but as soon they got out of the ship Daikon remarked

"There is no one here"

"Be patient my boy once I find what I am looking for Solarus will become that paradise I told you, now Zen let's go for a walk" said Aku leaving lost in her mind Zen followed him. Videl got out of the spaceship and joined Daikon who was looking at the horizon 

"So that's paradise! I guest we are the only one on it" said the young woman

"I don't understand where everyone went!" said the young man

"They were all killed by the man you call master" said Zane who had just materialized with Gokou, Vegeta, and Gohan 

"Gohan!" said Videl happy when she saw him but Daikon put himself on front of her

"Let her go!" said Gohan angry but Daikon ignored him his attention was on Zane

"How dare you accuse my master?" said Daikon

"You've been taking for a ride kid; Aku is here to put his hand on the Word!" said Zane

"What are you talking about? We here only to find Solarus so we could create a new world!" replied Daikon

"And you believe that? You are gullible boy" said Vegeta

"Shut up! No you are the ones who are lying! Now get out this planet before it's too late for you!!" he said powering up

"If you think you can defeat us with that pathetic ki of yours, your are more stupid than you look!!" said Vegeta 

"Come on kid we don't have to fight, I can see that you've been misled" said Piccolo

"You, I know you!" said Daikon with hate

"Do you know him?" asked Gokou

"And you to" said Daikon pointing at Gokou

"Have we met somewhere?" asked Gokou 

"No we didn't, but my father did and you and the Namek killed him! You murdered your own brother!!" said Daikon angry

"No don't tell me that Daikon is…" said Gokou

"…Raditz's son" finished Piccolo

Hi everybody 18 here and I have to say that I am glad I won't participate in this fight! Really I don't see myself getting my ass kicked by my own shadow! Anyway don't miss the next chapter "Raditz & Zen" and The Life of Daikon on Planet Flower! 

  


* * *

[1] Large Japanese Radish

[2] Akari means light so Akari-jin is people of light 

[3] Evil


	16. Raditz and Zen

Chapter 16

Raditz & Zen

The Life of Daikon on Planet Flower!

"Bulls-eyes!" said seventeen-year old Zen laughing after destroying an entire city with one single blast, she was now appointed to work with Freeza for a short period and she had chosen to go with Vegeta's team for her own reasons 

"Come one Zen you could clear up this planet on your own!" said Vegeta standing behind her

"I know but I have to make you slackers work!" she said smiling

"I have to admit those guys were pretty thought I actually broke a sweat" said Napa

"You really need to shape up!" said Zen than looking around she asked "Where's Raditz?"

"Don't know, he was supposed to finish the west part of this planet an hour ago!" said Vegeta while trying to found his energy signal on his scouter 

"Got him but his ki is very low do you think he might be hurt?" asked Napa

"Who cares? Let's go!" said Vegeta flying toward his spaceship

"Hey! Aren't you guys going to check on him?" asked Zen

"What for, if this weakling dies too bad for him" said Vegeta

"Really Vegeta you should take better care of your loyal subject when you only have two left!" said the young woman outraged 

"Why do you care? And this is between saiya-jin so stay out of it!" replied the prince and left with Napa 

"I swear on day I going to teach him to respect me" said the woman while trying to pinpoint Raditz, he found him laying on the ground his hand on his chest trying to get out some kind of arrow 

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a tan! What do you think I am doing I am bleeding myself to death here?" said Raditz in pain

"I can see that, they sure did an number on you old pal" she said trying to see how serious his wound was and kneeled in front of him and grabbed the arrow and put it out while Raditz was screaming in pain

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said panting 

"No…I am trying to save your ass, you have lost a lot of blood why didn't you call us for help?" said Zen while ripping his armor in two so she could have a better look at the wound 

"I don't need nobody's help!!"

"Sure, I know you don't want to admit to you are the weakest one but if you continue like this you'll end up dead!"

"Why do you care?"

"Why everybody keeps asking me that? If I didn't care I would not be here trying to heal you!" she said taking the little box and healed his wound, Raditz was looking at her thinking that they were maybe wrong about the girl it was true she was a real pain in the neck but she was also a great support to them mostly himself she was always kind to him 

'Don't be stupid Raditz that girl is a death wish ready to be realized!' thought Raditz while looking at the young beauty 

"Can you fly?" she asked to him and he try to get up only to fell back she had the time to catch him, she passed his hand around her neck and passed hers around his waist and took off

'Oh no! I think I am falling for her' thought Raditz mortified 

"Raditz are you okay?" she asked when he saw how pale he had become

"I'll survive!" said Raditz while trying to hide his true feeling

"Good, let's go!" she said bringing him to the spaceship. 

Since that day, Raditz had one thought in mind how to get her; he knew that she likes only strong and powerful man. So his mind was set he will make his move the day of her 18th birthday. He was surprised to see that he had done it and was still alive, but he wished he didn't he couldn't get her out of his mind now, she came back sooner than he had though 

"Hi guys did you miss me?" asked Zen while getting out of her spaceship

"Yeah like a bad rash!" replied Vegeta and left the area with Napa but Raditz didn't follow them

"Hi there!" he said not sure that what happened before was only a one time deal or not, but a smile from told her told him that there were a future for them and most of the time she spent the nights with him not Vegeta, but he could no longer see her in the other's arms and told her that 

"Why don't you leave him he doesn't care can you see that!" he said after he had made sweet love to her

"I know but…I can't leave him Raditz he needs me no matter what he says and you know it" she told him while turning his back

"The only thing he needs and want is to get stronger that's all that matter to him and he treated you like shit and I have enough of this!"

"Calm down Raditz I don't want him to kill you, I will be force to kick his ass" she said kissing his lips

"Zen please be mine and mine only" said Raditz

"I am yours can you see that" she said passing her hands through his hair

"Prove it to me, show me that you really care that I am not one of those pretty boys you get in your bed just for pleasure!"

"Okay tell me what you want but Vegeta is out of question!" she said looking at him on the eyes

"I want you to bear my child" 

"Raditz you don't know what you are asking me to do I could get kill!" she said horrified by the idea

"Why?"

"My father…Forget it I'll do it let's do it I'll carry your child but you have to promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"That nor Freeza or my father will ever learn of this I don't want our child to be a slave of Freeza or the Hitokiri society like we are"

"I agree"

"And one more thing, you'll stop complaining about my relationship with Vegeta"

"Okay Zen, have it your way"

"I am going to make you a happy man!" she said laying her head on his chest and fell asleep on the beat of his heart beat, he was looking at her thinking 

_'I don't know what it is but she drives me crazy  
I don't know what she does but she drives me wild  
If only she could let me be the man I wanna be  
Well she can leave me helpless as a child  
  
 I don't know how it is but she has the power  
She can make me laugh when I wanna cry (oh yeah)  
She tells me that I'm in control but I know it's just a lie  
  
 And I don't mind oh  
Will she love you tomorrow like she loves you today  
She can keep your heart guessing but she's yours if she stays  
And that's what it feels like  
To love a woman  
To love a woman  
  
When you're looking in her eyes you can see forever (forever)  
You're captured by the beauty of her soul (oh yeah)  
  
 You know you're never gonna find a woman like this again  
  
So don't let go oh (don't let go)  
Will she love you tomorrow like she loves you today  
She can keep your heart guessing but she's yours if she stays  
And that's what it feels like  
To love a woman  
To love a woman  
  
Oh she can make your day  
Oh she can take it away (take it all way)  
And oh whether it's wrong or right  
You know it in the end you'd do it all again  
To love a woman  
Just to love a woman (uh huh)  
  
Oh you know (yes I know, yes I know)  
She loves you tomorrow like she loves you today (well she love you)  
She can keep your heart guessing but she's yours if she stays (she's yours if she stays)  
And that's what it feels like (I'm gonna say it)  
And that's what it feels like (what it feels like oh)  
And that's what it feels like  
To love a woman  
To love a woman (mm hmm)  
Yes to love a woman **To Love A Woman of Enrique&Lionel)**_

One month later Zen had to leave she embarked on her ship after she had made her report to Freeza telling him she'll be gone for about three years and Raditz was the only one who knew why, she had told him last night that she was pregnant and gave him the location of the planet she will be staying on so he could come to see the child. Raditz couldn't wait to leave when it was almost time for her to give birth the man was restless Vegeta couldn't understand his strange behavior 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Vegeta 

"Huh Vegeta can I ask you a favor?" he replied 

"What is it?" 

"I want to take a short leave for awhile can you think you might be ok without me"

"Are you kidding? Of course you can leave but make sure to be back before we returned to planet Freeza!" said the prince

"Thanks I owe you one!" he said running to his space pod 

"Its official Raditz had lost it! I wonder where he's going?" asked Napa

"Who cares?!" replied Vegeta but deep down he was asking himself the same question, Raditz had changed considerably this pass few months and he was wondering why. 

Zen had decided to stay on a planet called Flower its inhabitant were very friendly but she had chose to stay away from them and put her headquarter high in the mountains with an elderly couple who didn't asked questions

"Welcome back Zen-sama" said Rose to the woman who was on her last semester

"Thanks, so how are the preparations?" asked the young woman

"Everything is ready for you milady" said Tulip. The flower-jin looked like Earthling and weren't advance in technology they still use horses as a mean of locomotion, when Zen came for the first time there the old couple thought she was some kind of god but the woman just let them know that she was just a superior races coming from the sky and they have become loyal servants to her. Three days later Raditz's space pod landed in the mountain and was surprised to see the rustic place Zen had chose to raise their child

"You could have select a better planet than that hell hole!" said Raditz

"Believe me this place is perfect" she said

"You could easily dominate those weaklings!"

"Leave them alone, we are here incognito I don't want nobody to find out we ever came here" 

"Easy kill them all!"

"Please Raditz just do as I say, we won't be able to stay all the time with the kid those two will have to take care of the baby, so I want them to take good care of the child without feeling forced to do so" she said robbing her belly

"If you say so" said Raditz pouting

"Come here and give me a kiss!" she said, a month later she entered in labor and gave birth to a healthy baby boy, with white spiky hair, dark eyes tan skin, and a brown monkey tail

"Congratulation it's a boy!" said Tulip to Raditz and the warrior took the baby in his arms he was so happy that he was speechless but said finally after checking the kid's ki

"Unbelievable! He's born with a power level of nine hundreds! Way better than mine!" 

"Well little one it's seems that you'll be able to kick your dad's ass before you even got to walk" said Zen smirking 

"You are not funny Zen; I bet he will be stronger than Vegeta one day"

"That is if his father's genes don't get in the way"

"You are not going to spoil this happy moment for me Zen!"

"Okay, I'll shut up now"

Zen had to learn from Rose how to take care of the child while Raditz has to head back to Freeza's planet but three years later Zen had to leave also

"Don't leave mommy" said the little boy

"I have to, if I don't mommy will get in trouble so be good okay I'll be back as soon as I can" said Zen while kissing her son goodbye.

Daikon was raise more by the elderly couple than his real parents, so the boy had a completely different from his parents' character. Zen and Raditz came to see him as often as they could and used this time to train him at seven years old Daikon already knew how to fight and had surpassed his dad, but when they weren't here the boy was pretty lonely alone on the mountain until one day a girl named Jasmine that have long dark hair and bleu eyes, she lived on a village at the base of the mountains adventures herself in the woods so she could gather woods for her mother who had feel sick. While she was doing it a sabertooth like animal jumped on her, she thought it was the end when a rapid silhouette saved her from the hungry animal and with one kick got rid of it but the girl just kept screaming pointing at the shape

"A monster, a monster!!"

"I am not a monster I am a boy" said Daikon arms crossed

"Well I'd never seen a boy with white hair and a tail!" she said her fears gone

"That's okay I'd never seen a girl either" said Daikon while smiling kindly at the girl 

"Oh, so what are you doing in the woods?" asked the girl while Daikon began to help her gathered woods

"I was playing, when I heard you screamed" said Daikon while taking the bulk of wood and started cutting it

"You sure are strong!"

"Yeah my dad told me that our race is one of the most powerful being in the universe"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just forget about it! So where do you live?" he said charging the woods on his head 

"You don't have to do this really" she said

"Nonsense! I want to help and I am not doing anything at the moment and Tulip always tells me to be polite with girls and women!"

"Who's Tulip?"

"My guardian, he's very old but also wise my mom told me I should listen to him"

"You sure are a good boy"

"I guest I am!" said Daikon smiling, since that day the two kids became best friends and everyone soon learn about that strong white-haired boy with a tail that lived in the mountains, the boy always help them with heavy duty work like building dams and bridges, he spent a lot of time on Jasmine's village but always get back home before night most of all when there was a full moon. Daikon made his guardians promise to keep his excursions a secret he knew that his parents wouldn't approve of his good deeds, but one thing he never knew was someone was watching him a dark present that was waiting for the right moment to strike. Daikon was ten when his mother decided to test his limits

"Listen to me I am not going to go easy on you so you'll have to give me all you got! Ok?" said Zen to his son

"Hai!" said the boy while taking a fighting stance

"Are you ready?" asked Zen but before the boy could answer she used super speed and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into a mountain who collapse under the shock at the noises it created Jasmine run toward the forest worried that something might happened to Daikon

"Lesson number one always be on your guard!" said his mother disappointed when the boy got out of the rumble 

"I'll try to keep that in mind" he said while rubbing the big bops he had on his head but her mother sent a kick that he block with his forearm 

"Your adversary won't give you any break so keep your eyes open!" while she started throwing punches toward him she put her hands together and brought them on his head

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" 

"Your enemies will be without pity so you'll have to be just like them!"

"That's mean!"

"The universe is a cruel place where the strong dominate the weak!"

"So I rather stay here!" said the boy but her mother slapped him

"You are not going to stay here forever you know"

"What? You mean I'll have to leave but mom…"

"Don't but mom me! And fight slacker!!" she said hitting him very hard

"Do I have to go?" asked Daikon while blocking her mother's attacks

"Yes, the universe is without pity with the soft and your father thinks that I've been going easy on you!" she said firing a ki blast that the boy cancelled

"I don't want to be a meany!"

"So you'll perish!" said the woman putting her katana on front of his nose

"So you want me to be a killer just like you!" concluded the boy

"No Daikon, I don't want you to be a killer unless you want to be one"

"I don't want to mom"

"So be a strong warrior, now fight me!" she said redrawing her sword to its sheath. The battle became more serious and more intense as the boy went all out but as they fight Raditz who just got there came to watch the battle and for a split second Zen got distracted and Daikon used this opportunity to throw a hard punch that sent her crashed to a nearby mountain that collapsed under the shock

"Ouch! That must hurt!" said Raditz

"Don't forget mom always keep your guard up!" said the boy cockily but Zen appeared behind him and grabbed his tail and all his strength left him

"That's right boy!" she said and spun him around before throwing him in the ground at his father's feet and she land near him saying

"I think I am going to cut that darn tail! I think you pass that weakness to him Raditz!"

"No one is going to cut it!" said the man angry

"You saiya-jin and your stupid tail! Daikon doesn't need to turn into a were-monkey is pretty strong in his regular form!"

"But I bet he would be even more powerful when he does!"

"I still think that it is pretty useless" 

"Really" said Raditz while unwrapping his tail and passed it around her waist bringing her to him and started kissing her lips while grabbing her breasts, Daikon sat on ground and watched them smiling, Raditz lift up his eyes and looked at him and breaking up his kissed he said

"Get lost kid!" and the boy was to happy to when he saw Jasmine who was hiding behind a bush nearby

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Daikon surprised 

"I heard big explosion I thought you were in trouble!" said the girl

"Nah it was just me and my mom training let's go for a ride I am flying you over the mountains!"

"Ok, but what about your parents?"

"Believe me they are going to stay like this for quite awhile! They won't even notice I am not here! Hop on!" he said and the girl climbed on his back and they flew away

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed while admiring the view, they were know sitting on top of the tallest mountain while watching at the sunset 

"Yeah I know" said the boy 

"Daikon are you really going to leave?"

"Yes my parents want me to" said the boy sadly

"They can't force you, right?" 

"I am sorry Jasmine"

"I wish that the universe was a peaceful place so like this you wouldn't have to fight and maybe you won't have to leave either" she said while laying on him but wondered why he was silence and looked at him. Daikon was looking at the full moon that just came up behind of a mountain, his heart started to beat more rapidly while his whole body started to expand 

"Daikon are you alright? You are scaring me!" said the girl as she watched her friend turning into a were-monkey. Raditz and Zen were still making love when one of the scouter went crazy

"What's going on?" said Zen and Raditz stopped and went to pick up the scouter that was overloaded by the power level it registered and than blew up

"Who's that?" said Zen while getting dress

"I don't know"

"Where's Daikon?" 

"I saw him flying that way" said Raditz pointing to the direction the boy had went earlier and the both went that direction only to find an enormous monkey with white coat 

"Oh no!! But where did that moon come from?" said Zen while watching at the full moon while Flower's natural one was a new moon 

"It's…a…artificial…one…from…my spaceship" said Raditz while he to was turning into a were-monkey

"Why did you activate it?" said Zen angry while watching Daikon smashing the entire area, the boy didn't know how to control that form yet

"I didn't!" said Raditz in a guttural voice his new form now completed

"Sop him before he destroys the entire planet!" said Zen and Raditz tried to calm the boy down but he fought him and like Raditz suspected Daikon was very powerful but without control he was also dangerous, Raditz didn't have a chance to stop him

"Do I have to do everything by myself?" said Zen pulling out her katana out of its sheath 

"That tail of yours got to go!" said the woman but the boy fired a ki blast from his mouth taking aback she dodged it but the boy hit her sending her crashing into the ground, the transformed Daikon started howling in pain when he saw the body of Jasmine laying lifelessly on the ground and picked her up. His started roaring and the entire planet tremble at the vibration of his voice and then he power up

"Daikon, stop it!!" said Zen who tried to fight turbulence that he was creating while powering up but then a enormous explosion that worth a hundred times of a bomb atomic razing the entire planet.

"DAIKON NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Zen as the deadly wave came toward her she put her defense up but still get blown away 

Much later Zen and Raditz were looking around to found the boy but there was no sign of him

"Were is he? Where is my son?" said Zen near tears 

"I don't know this the third time I searched the entire area everyone is dead and Daikon is maybe d…he's no where to be found Zen" said the man sadly

"Daikon" she said crying and Raditz watched her weep heart broking. In a spaceship that was orbiting Flower, a man with dark long hair and flaming eyes carrying an unconscious boy entered 

"It's time I unleash your true potential Daikon" he said smiling

On Solarus Daikon was facing Gokou and the others fists clenched

"Come one boy there is no way you are going to beat us all" said Vegeta 

"I won't need to my shadow warriors will take care of you" he replied and raised his right hands toward them and their shadows took life having theirs owners shapes but didn't have no face only two red glowing eyes 

"What the heck are those?" said Videl

"Meet my shadows warriors! Kill them all!" ordered Daikon and the shadows attacked their owners who were surprised by their equal power 

"Oh crap!!" said Gohan as their got surrounded

Hi everybody Aku here! I almost feel sorry for those pitiful humans when they are going head to head with the most unbeatable foes, their own shadows! Don't miss the conclusion of this story "The shadow-senchi Vs the Z-senchi" 


	17. The Shadowsenchi Vs Zsenchi

Chapter 17

The Shadow-senchi Vs Z-senchi

The Last Secret!

Aku was angry because the temple were the Word was supposed to be kept was empty, he didn't want to believe that all his efforts where in vain. He continued to search until he had to admit it, 

"This can't be! Where is it? It should be here!" he yelled and the sound of his voice made the entire foundation of the temple to shake.

"So that greater power you were talking about is nothing but a myth" said Zen while looking at scripture on the walls

"You are wrong it does exist"

"Yes, for a time it was among us but once the universe was completed it was returned" said Zen

"What? Says who?"

"That's what those writings are telling you moron" said Zen arms crossed"

"No it can't be!" he said after reading them

"Aku the Word is not only a source of power the Word was the Akari-jin themselves when you destroyed them you also destroyed the power within themselves"

"So you, brother and your kids have the Word within now" said Aku turning toward the woman

"Yes, and you know what you not getting it!" said Zen raising her hands and blast Aku to hell 

Not far from Solarus's temple a battle between the Z warriors and their shadows was taking place. They were surrounded by those ghoulish shadows that were as strong as they were but if you think that fight was fair think again! They could hit the Z-senchi but this one couldn't counterattack, they were having a hard time staying alive in this unjust fight

"Call them back! Please Daikon!" said Videl 

"I am sorry Jasmine but those guys are responsible for my father's death they have to pay!" replied Daikon coldly

"But you weren't there how could you know?"

"Aku showed me everything! I watched them murdering my dad, now it's their time to die!"

"All our strength is useless in this fight!" said Vegeta after fire a ki blast who went through is opponent without harming it 

"No kidding!" said Gokou who just crashed near him after he had received a hard punch from his ssj3 shadow

"They only get stronger as we power up, and still stay that way even though we began to lose our strength" said Zane 

"If this continues like this will perish for sure!" said Gohan while holding his broking ribs

"We got this all wrong! We can not fight a shadow I say we get the one who's controlling them!" said Zane and tried to get to Daikon but before he could reach him he got immobilized 

"What's happening to me?" he said when he saw he couldn't move

"Oh I forgot to tell you, not only they have your strength but also any special power you might have and by judging by what you can do I can say that you must be an Akari-jin" said Daikon

"Yes I am, and I think that your are also part Akari-jin" said Zane 

"Bingo you win the prize! Show him what he won my shadow warrior" said Daikon and it complied by using the thousand punch technique on him

"Stop it!!" screamed Gomen and 

"I see that you have awaken, you better stay right where you are kid" threatened Daikon

"So what you are going to use my shadow against me, that's all you can do! Why don't you come here and fight like a man you weakling!" said the girl challenging him angry he replied

"You little pest I am going to put you on your place!" said Daikon and attacked the girl, but this last one was more tougher then he thought and find himself with a real challenge

"I can't believe it! He can still control the shadows even though he's busy doing something else!" said Gokou who was just trying to stay alive 

"How can you beat a shadow?" said Gohan who just deflect a dark ki blast

"By turning off the lights!" replied Vegeta

"What do you mean?" said Gokou

"Daikon uses our shadows to make his warriors and the only way to get rid of them is to have no shadow and the only way to defeat them is…"

"…To get rid of the light! But Vegeta we cannot destroy the sun!" said Gokou

"Who said anything about destroying the sun we only need an eclipse" said Vegeta while fighting his counterpart shadow

"Ok how do we create an eclipse?" asked Gohan

"We'll have to move the moon and put it in front of the sun" said Vegeta

"But how?" asked Gohan

"Gomen can do it" said Zane on the ground

"Yes! Gomen listen to me place the moon in front of the sun!" shouted Vegeta at her

"Okay!" she said after giving a hard punch and flew toward the sky "One eclipse coming up!" she said laughing 

"Come back here you brat!" said Daikon after her by the time he caught with her she fired a ki blast at him that sent him crashing toward the ground, after that she put her hands in position to fire a kamehameha wave and moved the moon from its position 

"That's one way to use a kamehameha wave" said Gohan

"She modified it somehow because that moon would be toast if I try that trick!" said Gokou

They all watch get on position and darkness fall upon the entire area and the shadows became one with the darkness and lost their power

"No it can't be they found a way to defeat my shadow warriors!!" said Daikon furious

"You know what they say…" began Gokou

"…If you can not beat them…" continued Gohan

"…outsmart them" finished Vegeta

"This isn't over yet!" said Daikon

"Yes it is!" said Gohan jumping on him and was going to hit him when a ki blast strike him making fell backward 

"Touch one hair from my son's head and I promise that I'll kick your ass until kingdom come!" said Zen

"Zen you are alive!" said Zane while trying to get on his feet

"Yes I am brother" said the woman walking toward him and after looking at him she said "My son's shadow warriors surely did a number on you" 

"I didn't know you have a son, why didn't you tell me?" said Zane while she used the power of the key to heal him

"I thought it was better if you didn't know, but I was surprised to see him alive and well I thought he was dead" she said 

"I came here to stop Aku from getting hold of the Word" said Zane

"Don't worry about him I gave him a one way ticket to HFIL" replied the woman

"You kill him! Mom what have you done? And why are you helping them they are our enemies!" said Daikon

"Knock it off kid! This man is your uncle and that girl over there is your sister and Aku was a son of a bitch!" replied the woman Daikon looked at Gomen than at Gokou and said

"I can't believe this! Didn't you that that man kill my father?" he said pointing at Gokou

"I know" she replied 

"How could you do this? He killed my dad but this didn't stop you to fuck him and carried his child! You are nothing but a dirty slut" said Daikon outraged but Zen slapped him

"The boy is right Zen you actually did all of us" said Vegeta

"Watch it Vegeta I am only a second away from putting my foot up your ass!" said Zen 

"Eww don't tell me she did Napa to!" said Gohan and one look from Zen shut him up

"You disgust me mother!" said Daikon and flew away

"Wait Daikon let me explained! Daikon come back!" she said

"I think you should leave him alone Zen you've done enough damage already!" said Zane 

"What are you talking about?" said his sister

"You know darn well what I am talking about! You've got to stop using people just for your own amusement you're are not only hurting yourself but us to" said Zane

"Oh please spare me your sentimentality crap!" said the woman and left to find his son

"So you are really my dad" said Gomen to Gokou

"I guest I am" replied this one

"Are you alright Videl?" asked Gohan to the young woman

"Yes I am going to be fine now" she said smiling 

Zen found her son sitting on a mountain not far away from the battlefield

"I am sorry about my actions; I know I hurt your feelings and that you must hate those men over there. But I can't believe you were ready to kill them it's so not like the boy who told me he doesn't want to be a killer" said Zen while sitting near him

"Why not? That's what I am"

"Who told you that? Aku"

"He didn't have to, I know what happened on Flower I was the one who killed them all I even killed Jasmine she was my…"

"This wasn't your fault you couldn't control your Oozaru for that's all! I am so glad you are okay"

"Tell me mom do you loved him?"

"Who?"

"My father, did you love my father? Or was he like the other just another conquest"

"I can't really tell you Daikon, you see I never could choose between them"

"Why?"

"Because I know if I did I'll have to change my ways and give up a part of what I am, I wasn't ready for this"

"Give up being a bitch" said Daikon and she hit him on the head

"No dummy give up my freedom!"

"I don't see the relation"

"Your dad and I was together because we just enjoyed each other company"

"No mom, my dad actually cared for you and I think that he was the only one who loved you" he said 

"Maybe you are right, but it is too late for regret now"

"I think that's the only thing you have left, they all going to go back to their families and abandon you like they did before" he said leaving her there. Zen wanted to cry but she knew she won't be able to do it like a lot other things for now on

"I am sorry for kidnapping you like this Videl, are you sure you want to leave? We could always made that dream come true" asked Daikon to the young woman

"Thanks but I have to go back home" replied the girl 

"Okay then I'll give you guys a ride" said Daikon 

"Zane can you do something for me?" asked Zen 

"What?"

"Can you take care of my children for me?"

"What? Why?"

"I am staying on Solarus"

"To do what? Listen to me Zen I really have enough of this foolishness you are coming with us and that's all there is to it!" yelled Zane at her while dragging her into the spaceship. Daikon brought all back to Earth but Zen decided it would be better if her brother and children didn't stay

"So we are not going to see each other ever again" said Gokou

"Yes, and I bet you are glad" said Zen

"Not really I really wanted how I would measure up against you in that new form" said Gokou and Zen hit him on the head and leave 

"Why did she did that for?" said Gokou rubbing his head

"You sure know how to talk to a woman, I can't believe she actually liked you" said Vegeta arms crossed 

"Well it seems that I give a better performance in bed than you are" said Gokou smirking

"Kakorott I am going to kill you!!" said Vegeta flying after him

"Mom let's go!" said Gomen

"You've really grown a very strong girl!" said Zen

"Yes I even kicked Daikon's ass!!" she said laughing

"I want a rematch" said the young man

"Anytime anyplace big bro!!" replied the girl; in on this words Zen left with her family after saying goodbye to the Z-warriors. Life had returned back to normal on their lived, sure they walked into other bad guys but they always found a way to win those fights, and one day after many years of peace and during of one of Bulma's barbecue where all the Z fighters had gather with their families

"Um-um I have an announcement to make" said adult Goten standing hand in hand with Bra and everyone turned their attention to them and he continued

"Bra and I are happy to announce you that we are getting married!" 

Vegeta who was drinking something spat it out and looked at Chichi, oh yes there was one more secret that needed to be unveil, are the others ready to hear it? ;) 

The End

Hi everybody Max here! I hope that you have enjoyed reading DBZM or maybe you didn't like it at all but I don't think it's the case if you read all of it ^__^ so once again thanks for your reviews! And here a list of some of my recent fans fiction:

Cupid's Mistake Hey who's that woman talking to Piccolo-san? She's his wife silly ^__^ Say what?!!! O_O Romance/Humor (completed)

Chaos Reign a DBZ, Alien, and Nightmare on Elm Street crossover! The Z senchi has to go against the most fearsome foes their worse nightmare! Horror/Suspense (incomplete)

Prisoner of Time Vegeta is old and wishes for one more adventure before he died, when one of the CC spaceships is in trouble he volunteers to help but during this rescue mission his ship got swallowed into a back hole. In a far away planet an eight years old boy named Fushigi who can't remember who he is makes wonder among the inhabitant of Saiya-sei. Could he be Vegeta who had traveled back in time? Action/Adventure (incomplete)

Spawn This is going to be a must read and the first chapter will be ready before the end of this week! It's an Action/Adventure/Romance story about Piccolo and Gohan! This story is taking place after the end of DBZ. The young half-saiya-jin has two person competing for his heart, and I also concocted a brand new foes for our heroes and believe me evil never look so damn good and innocent you are going to love this one. So don't miss it! (working on it)

Coming soon:

Vegeta's Snow White: Vegeta is babysitting nothing new you might say, well not when he is ask to read a bedtime story and he finds it totally stupid. Vegeta is now telling the Snow White story saiya-jin style!!! Humor/Action/Adventure 

The Last Sons of Vegeta-sei: A story about the live of Vegeta, Raditz and Napa under Freeza and more!

 (Max out)


End file.
